Edens zero's kamen rider who jumps into the galexy
by Artzilla406
Summary: do you like jokes? Do you want to protect peoples happiness? well Archer here is the bringer of laughter in this adventure, join him as he and his allies with the edens zero crew go on a quest to find mother and defeat the evil called MetsubouJinrai . net
1. Chapter 1

Flying around space there is a satellite shape ship that is huge, inside there is a teen who have peach skin, red/orange hair, brown eyes, wears a red shirt with a picture of a shooting star going up under a black tailed sleeved suit with matching pants and white shoes.

?: okay it's the camera rolling?

Holding the a small cube like that seem recording as a camera, is a robot who is wearing a dog suit that has black limbs, ears and tail and unmasked to show his robot face.

?: YEP!

?: good sam, okay (clearing his voice) meh meh meh! lalalalala! Testing 1, 2, 3! Okay good , hey Kikku are you ready?

Walking in is a girl with green hair that has two pony tails, wearing a sleeved black and yellow dress with black stalkings and red shoes, have grass hopper wings color lime and two ahoge like antennas.

Kikku: yes I am archer.

Sam: Aaaaan, ACTION!

Archer: HELLO-HOO~!

Kikku: (do a cute pose) welcome! This is your best!

Archer: archer the Comedy Master! (thumbs ups)

Kikku: and i'm kikku his jumpy successor!

Archer and kikku: we welcome you too, the chuckle box!

Sam then make a real of the crowds applauding.

Archer: thank you thank you!

Kikku: your all too kind.

Archer: say kikku, I have a question, what do you call a hippies wife?

Kikku:(put her finger on her cheek to think) hmmm, i don't know archer what do you call a hippies wife?

Archer: Mississippi!

Kikku laugh make her jump high and low while archer raspberry with a goofy smile as sam make a sound of the crowds laughing.

Archer: okay, kikku, do you remember that joke I told you about my spine?

Kikku: yeah?

Archer: seem i have a case of the funny bone!

She laughed again.

Kikku: say archer.

Archer: yeah?

Kikku: what's that behind your back?

Archer: oh no i'm not follow for that again.

Kikku: to bad i cant say in front.

Archer: What?

Then she wham him with a big fish make his eyes swirl.

Archer:(being dizzy) i thought i smell something fishy.

Kikku: good thing i caught a big one for this problem.

The laugh effect was heard, then sam make a lion sound.

Archer: um kikku, what fish you got it from?

Kikku: uum...the lion's cage.

The real like hologram but actual lion came and look hungry and angry.

Kikku: oh uh, instead something fishy of this problem.

Archer: a catastrophe! Better not lion around and skedaddle! I'm archer the comedy master!

Kikku: and kikku the jumpy.

Archer and kikku: we'll see you there for more smile!

Sam: Aaand, CUT! (He finished recording the B-cube)

Archer: hee hee hee, that was funny.

Kikku: it is satisfying to say.

Archer: okay let see our channel, how many views and subscribers?

Sam: well dude let see. 

He press the b-cube to show 524 subscribers, 200 likes, 0 dislikes and 482,800,000 views

Archer: heh heh, (rub his nose with his finger) another job well done!

Sam: ounce again so munch subscriber, hell even blue cat channel that rebbeca and happy, they seem our big fans.

Kikku: not to mention giving out so munch commit at our videos.

Archer: another step closer to see people laugh and smile, thanks to our videos!

Kikku: not to mention we look at her video of show munch we like it.

Sam: absolutely!

Archer: _my name is archer, well just archer. I don't remember munch my real parents but I was raised by a robot since around space, aliens and creature as such. my dad told me amazing story about edens zero and their demon king along mother, I was so awe that no one ever met. I wanted someday join edens zero since I heard the king have a child that is human, maybe one day I'll help him or her along find mother so I can bring smile to everyone. Anyway as happen around me and the gang discover some time like beast messing up lately mixing past or present or who knows what. Also lately around the galaxy that they have Hidden Intelligence, the leading company in the field of artificial intelligence AI has developed a way to utilize these in human form, known as HumaGear. They're no different from humans and have become a staple in both public and private life. However a terrorist organization known as "has hacked into several of these HumaGears and turned them against society for the sake of eliminating humanity. In an effort to combat this, the government has established the Artificial Intelligence Military Squad, or A.I.M.S., to destroy these sabotaged HumaGears, my dad was a human gear as he give and told sam and kikku to protect and be there with me, give me something as told me to meet and find edens zero. Kikku is an artificial human made sample of a grasshopper and the progriese key that hybrid devices that contain the power of animals and insects. Sam here is my special robo buddy that he always got my back around, also not only I'm a comedy pro and traveler, but also a kamen rider...kamen rider zero one, I've been fighting the evil organization and protect people and machine, even now rumor spread about me, but hey is more the merrier to help bring smiles to the universe._

Then hey heard a beep, kikku walked to the controls and looked around.

Kikku: hmm, it seems that we're almost out of fuel.

Archer: well we better find a planet fast, good thing a teleportation button.

Sam: lead head to blue garden.

Kikku: affirmative.

**Meanwhile**

Running though the streets in the city is a young man who is holding a Kalashnikov AK-47 assault rifle, wearing a police and miltary like outfit mixed together, as he is chasing a robot. He has chestnut hair that bangs and hair seem messy like from a shower and violet eyes.

?: STOP RIGHT THERE YOU PIECE OF JUNK!

The robot criminal who stole a lot of money.

Robot criminal: try and catch me brat!

The young police men start to run fast then his finger tip burst black lighting to zap the robot making it stop and start to short circuit and fall down.

Robot criminal: damn you brat!

Then he try to move as he morph his mouth into a blaster till a claw slash it off.

?: thanks for the save, and nice timing fangeila.

Landing on the shadow part of the ally and walking out is a young woman who has long wild hair that goes from black to white going down, has two different eyes one amber and the other is blue, she wears a white jumpsuit with blue armor on her left arm and chest, has a wolf mask on her right side of her head, she also has a cyber/bio-tech tail and ears.

Fangelia: (hmph) easy pry.

He shoot the robot as he now unconscious.

?: that take care of that, another job that they request us to finish it. (put his gun away)

Fangelia: another weak one bits the dust, really kyle when do we take on better jobs?

Kyle: is bastards they wont stop complaining, beside this is the last time thdy want us, we told them team Alpha predator do not carry out problem that not very hard. but is all about serve and protect (petted her wolf ear as her tail waggy) but I'm sure we'll find something to take down the crooks that good enough.

She blushed red and tried to act tough… but ultimately failed.

Fangelia: (did a little dance) eh he he, kyle.

Kyle: oh fangy, you always make me happy even you are tough but i know your adorable, let head back to the ship, proto must've already fixed our meal.

Fangelia: okay!

As they went to the ship that a bit bigger, as they arrived, a robot that wearing a jacket finished the meal.

They sat on the table and begin eating their dinner.

Proto: hey Kyle, Fangeila how the mission?

Fangelia: (sigh) another easy job done.

Kyle: so anyway any news?

Proto: well munch of the time beast we know?

Kyle: honestly, time travel are so confusing that don't make sense.

Proto: but I did found missing b-cuber female from their channel are missing on the news lately.

Kyle: oh?

Proto: all females who have a channel end up disappearing all over this planet and others as well.

Fangeila: do you know why?

Proto: according the camera, there was some robot ninja have ether gear of wind who is a member of the rogue out and their leader sister along the their client who want all the missing girl that happen been kidnapped is an alien frog the go by the name illegia.

Kyle: I see, but ain't sister was serene zero's member of the demon king that she heals as micarcle?

Proto: perhaps an importer.

Then in speed hugged Kyle while eating some food.

Kyle: hey there, Vatta.

Hugging Kyle is a girl with long redish orange hair with light brown eyes, she wears the same thing that Fangelia but it's orange and she doesn't have a mask on her head but has a symbol of a cheetah on her white shoulder pad. She have cheetah ears and tail.

Vatta: hey Kyle! I just made in time, proto told me the news.

Kyle: indeed, proto where the next target the rogue out gonna get at?

Proto: according to my Intel there is two women who has subscribers in a guild.

Kyle: hthmm i heard of this only guild name blue garden, is it the one with the girl name rebbeca and her cat name happy of there blue cat channel?

Proto: correct, and there is another, you probably know this girl do you?

Kyle: who's the second the girl?

Proto: I believe she is named, Lavillia Christy.

Kyle: never heard of her.

Proto: hmm.

Then they felt a little rumble.

Fangeila: now what?

Proto: nothing to worry about, probably another ship docking to refuel.

Kyle: anyway proto you stay in the ship to refuel, vatta and fangeila we'll go out investigate any of the rogue out team and find them to take out their client and this imposer sister, if is the real sister somewhere meaning I can finally hope to be with edens zero.

Proto: very well.

Fangeila: you really want to meet edens zero?

Kyle: they need a guy to clean out scums even the worst rogue of evil machine, my ucnle told me a lot and i have to, we have to and make sure that it'll be peace.

**Meanwhile**

Archer and kikku are takign a walk.

Archer: it'll be a while when sam refuel the gas in time.

Kikku: indeed, now what?

Archer: well, we can find some supplies and restock.

Kikku: yeah, we can explore around blue garden guild.

Archer: sound good to me.

They went to the adventurers guild.

Then they enter in and look around the people

Kikku: this is nice.

Archer: ah i love the smile of every people.

As they are looking around the guild then they spotted a young girl with large blue eyes, fair skin, and wavy ash-blonde hair that reaches to her waist, fashioned with a red clip on the left side of her head. A pair of triangle-shaped earrings hang from her ears along with a necklace displaying an image of a heart circling her neck. outfit which consists of a shoulder-less, gold-trimmed black dress . It has a dark choker, a heart-shaped zipper on the center of her bossom with golden lines on the sides of the chest, a pair of round buttons on the sides, and black boots. She also has a pair of hairclips resembling small horns

Next to her is a guy is a lean young man of average height with spiky black hair which partially covers his ears, slanted dark eyes and thin eyebrows, buttoned up, short-sleeved, and gold-trimmed black tunic with an open high collar, has two black laces behind the neck of the collar, and white round details on the sides. He also wears a pair of brown goggles over his forehead, sports a pair of dark-green baggy trousers with a single line going down in the middle and tucked into black-and-gold boots. Lastly, he now has a pair of matching black tattoos under his shoulders.

A blue cat and an at the cat's size in structure as a robot, she has a chestnut hairstyle with an arrow shaped frontal hair on her forehead with an odd shaped symbol labeled on said hair, She has small set of eyebrows and has eyeliner with little blush on her cheeks. She also has what appears to be a standard maid's outfit with braces and high heels. As for her robotic structure, she appears to have thick antennas with multiple joints along her arms.

Kikku: is that?

Archer: that rebbeca and happy of blue cat channel, she seem to have two new friends with her.

Kikku: I see, let go introduce them.

They walk to rebbeca and her friend.

Archer: well is purrfect to meet you rebbeca and happy.

Rebbeca and happy turn as they gasp and shocked so munch.

Archer: hi there.

Happy: your…..y-your…..

Rebbeca: ARCHER THE MASTER OF COMEDY!

Archer: the one and only.

Kikku: nice to meet you two.

Happy: KIKKU THE JUMPY SUCCESSOR!

Kikku: that's me!

Archer: and we love your blue cat channel.

Rebbeca: really? T-Thank you.

?: say rebbeca, happy who are those two?

Little robot: you know them?

Rebbeca: know them!? Everyone knows these two from B-cuber! They are hilarious!

Happy: there archer and kikku the most comedy people ever shiki!

Shiki zoom in front of them.

Kiku: that fast.

Archer: hi I'm archer.

Shiki: hi! My name is Shiki! Wanna be friends!?

Archer: sure! (grain and offer his hand) put it there Pal!

He shake his hand only to have them both shocked.

Archer: eh hehehehe, (show his hand to show something) a joymicbuzzer! One of my favorite classics!

Shiki: hehehe I see why your funny!

Archer: so your new around here or something?

Rebbeca: yeah, you can say that.

Happy: we met shiki at grandbell kingdom.

Kikku: a place where robots are?

Rebbeca: yep as long story short, we even have a friend but he run off.

Archer: say you guys know as well some sort of time beast messing around the past, the present and stuff?

Rebbeca: a chronograph, you know it too?

Archer: if that what that thing called, then yes

Kikku: we was getting guess and continue our journey.

Shiki: same as us! We're looking for Mother.

Archer: really?! You too?!

Happy: you wanna find mother as well?

Archer: yep!

Kikku: archer like to help and love see people smile and granted to make them smile and discover and find wonderful thing that bring joy.

Archer: finding joy of mother will bring smile for everybody!

Shiki: WOW! Would you like to come with us?!

Archer: I would love too, but me and Kikku would take own ship, it's important an irreplaceable.

Shiki slump in depressed as archer felt bad.

Archer: hold on (turn kikku) what you think kikku? He really wanted us to join and we cant ditch our ship.

Kikku: our ship doubles as a satellite, so if we lock on to his ships magnetic gravitational systums it will follow it anywhere in the galaxy.

Archer: yeah and maybe...we can merge our ship with my cybrgrade!

Kikku: that too.

Archer:(turn back to shiki) okay we decided we'll join you guys.

Shiki: ALRIGHT!

Rebbeca: YES!

Happy: AYE!

Archer: we'll connect our ship to your as it follow around, what the name of your ship.

Shiki: the skull fairy also known as edens zero.

Archer and kikku shocked.

Archer: e-edens zero, as in the demon king?!

Shiki: Yep!

Happy: he was raised by him.

Archer: Kikku were in luck!

Rebbeca: what you talking about?

Archer: you see way back i never know my parents, I was raised by a humangear who is a father to me , he told me so munch many story and tale about the demon king and his ship along his members of edens zero, not to mention mother so munch.

Rebbeca: oh I heard of those, there like androids but has a strong resemblance of humans.

Archer: yes, my dad was more then an android, he show his true emotion that said even human and machine are different, they're all the same of being born, make mistake being good or bad, learn and adapt no matter how different we're all the same.

Happy: yeah! Like me!

Shiki: same how I was raised but except there robots.

Archer: indeed, he was a genius and amazing man, he had made kikku. she not a robot nor android, a articifal with animal sample and human as such, I have a little robot name sam.

Shiki: that's cool! Is your dad at your ship?

Archer: no, let just say an accident during the hidden intelligence by an evil organization, The Metsuboujinari. net, my dad sacrifice to protect me from the explosion.

Shiki: oh, sorry.

Archer: is okay.

Shiki cry sort of ugly while hugged archer.

Shiki: I know what is like!

Archer:(get out of the hug) is alright, cuz I know it what my dad want, as he help me to find the dream.

Happy: (Excited) have you and kikku met or heard the new kamen rider as well?!

Archer and kikku: who?!

Happy: ARE YOU KIDDING?! THE NEW KAMEN RIDER IS AWESOME!

Archer: as who is this new kamen rider? I thought zi o was the last is he?

Happy: …. I… don't know his name.

Rebbeca: it was around b-cube recorded! No one have any idea who he is but a new generation era!

Kikku: what does he look like and do?

Rebbeca: heres what he look like.

She taps on a cube on her neck and show a holovid, this new kamen rider have an all black suit, line and armor chestplate, and mask of antenna of a grasshopper theme and color lime, and red eyes along a new belt.

Archer: think we found your cousin kikku cuz this guy look epic! I haven't seen a new era since we know the showa and heisei riders!

Kikku just looked at the rider and the belt.

Kikku: he sure look awesome.

Rebbeca: we even saw a new secondary rider!

Happy: he have a wolf theme with a partner, is a female rider who have a cheetah theme!

Archer: ehh!?

Kikku: really? What they're name?!

Happy: there names are vulcan and valkyrie!

Kikku: nice.

Archer: hey rebbeca, how you like of you and I channel be great, beside I appreciate your commit of my videos, since I commit how great your channels are.

She blushed and played with her hair.

Rebbeca: I-I like it, y-you really want to help with a girl like me? E-even my video w-wasn't popular?

Archer: I love your video just the way you are, it not about being popular, is about fun and give smile and entertaining to the whole galaxy, if they don't like it cuz they lacking the true smile, and when I watch your that give me smile. (eye smile and grin)

Then her head exploded in smoke and turn supernova.

Rebecca: _h-h-h-h-he is s-smi-iling…. At me!_

Kikku pouted her cheeks out of jealously, then another woman walked up to the group with amber-blonde hair, a dress and glasses.

?: Rebecca! welcome home. 

Rebecca: clarssie!

Clarssie: (anime tears) I was just so worried.(she got pushed by another girl) 

walking up to rebbeca is a young girl with long blue hair and a ponytail attached to a ball that levitates next to her head and a bodysuit.

?: really worried...my, my, I heard that you took some terribly boring footage again ...I was so worried that my replay number has been soaring through the roof, Rebecca

Rebecca: lavillia.

Lavillia: well… that kind of interesting footage did you take? Why don't you hurry up and upload it? it's actually been quite popular...for me to watch your videos with my viewers. it's so funny we laugh our heads off!

Rebecca: is it really that fun to make fun of me.

Lavillia: yes, very munch so, when someone with talent looks down upon those who don't that sense of superiority is just..hey, why don't you put on that lame neko neko dance that you do? If I make it public might actually be popular.

Happy: what a jerk.

Shiki:(glared) hey.

Archer:(glared as well) leave her alone.

Lavilia looked at shiki make her happy but what make her super happy and so shock of a gasp, and awe of archer she then hug tackled him.

Archer: what the?!

Lavilia: AAAAAHHHH! ITS ARCHY JOKER!

Kikku: HEY!(glared)

Rebbeca's eyebrow twitches of jealousy and annoyance.

Archer: archy jok-what?

Lavilia: that's my title to you.

She got up and dusted herself

Lavilia: my name is lavilia, I assume you heard of me and my video.

He didn't say anything make her giggle.

Lavilia: speechless huh? Y eah I get that my beauty is very I-

Archer: sorry I never heard of you nor your video nor your channels.

She was in shock as lightning was heard.

Lavilia: what?! W-why?

Archer: I was to busy making up jokes and replying comments, beside if i didn't i still never heard of you, i mean rebbeca is more i heard of her cool channel and also i commit her.

Kikku and rebbeca snickering as lavilia then turn to stone of shocked.

Archer: and here I though medusa can turn people into stone, hey lavilia Medussa just called she wants her eyes back!

Lavillia: why don't you and gravity boy appear in my videos?

Shiki: you think archer and I are going to help someone who make fun of rebbeca?  
Archer: that's bullying and you know it.

Lavillia: bullying is just the same as giving bad advice!

Archer: my smile is to give good people not give cruel smile is not my number 1 book record!

Lavillia: come on jokey don't be like that, how about you and I go on a date together~(lean to his chest)  
This ticked rebbeca and kikku very off to see that.

Archer: no can do.

Lavillia:(turn Rebecca) anyway those without talent need to stop being a b-cuber, like that, ah I forgot I had a photo shoot to attend to, so if you'll excuse me-.

Archer: hey lavialia wait! Before you go, let me leave you a present (pull out a present)

Lavilalia: ooh jokey! You should've have! What's in it?

Archer: (smirk) it's a surprise!

She open it as the present explode to her face leave her face smoke and her hair puffy out like afro.

Lavilia: MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! I CANT GO TO MY PHOTO SHOOT LOOKING LIKE THIS! (Run off)

Archer: (fake gasp and shock) whoopees! (shrugged) I guess santa claus got me the wrong present, oh well(grin), he did say this one gonna be, the bomb!

Kikku and rebbeca start laugh hard, shiki, em pino and happy laugh hard as well.

Happy: (laughs hard) oh oh, my sides! Ahahahahahahaha!

Shiki: that's funny! Oh my god! Can't breathe! (hold his stomach and fall on the floor)

Rebbeca:(done chuckling while wipe her tears) thank you for sticking up for me archer.

Happy: yeah she's always picking on us.

Archer: no sweat! And don't listen to that witch, she just saying that cuz she think she a queen of everything, she is the one have no talent not to mention a b-cuber who's cruel, care for themselves and not for everyone but their own video is not welcome as one! (point at rebbeca and happy) you two are the main top as they say black cat is bad luck but never know cats are good luck as healthy and happy! which is why you two are the main top b-cuber in my book and with me! So that's why you two got talent and special gift to bring great smile as well, like you give me smile.

Rebbeca: (smile) thanks.

Em Pino: (walked up to Archer) hello.

Archer: why hello there, we didn't get the chance to met yet.

Em pino: i'm em pino , is nice to meet you.

Archer: same here.

Then they saw something fly in is sam wearing fully of his dog suit costume and mask on it as he land at archer's head.

Sam: HELLO WORLD! (Wave at shiki, happy, rebbeca, and em pino)

Shiki: whoa!

Happy: AAAAH A DOG!

Rebbeca: whos this one?

Archer: don't you recognize him, my best robot bro ever! Sam the wacky K-9 Bot!

Sam: and i like pizzas and tacos! (stick his tongue out with a goofy smile)

Rebbeca: oh right, (giggled a little) he is the little funny mascot.

Sam: yep!

He remove his mask along costume by a backflip, and got out of his suit make his costume suit a back pack.

Sam: You must be rebbeca and happy! blue cat channel! Hi there! (waving his right hand)

Happy: thank god he's not a dog.

Rebbeca: hello there sam.

Sam: eh but aren't you a robot too?

Happy: actually i was a normal kitty but accident and turn into one being save.

Sam: sorry to here, but hey! Now you and I are brother! (he open his head top and pull out a taco to held it up) and everybody love a taco day! (eating it)

Happy: but aren't you a-(sam burps loud) never mind.

Rebecca: how he do that?

Archer: hahaha, he's a special robot, he eat and do like normal human even whatever in his head he pull out is a mystery treasure, also don't let his appearance fool you as he's a goof fighter.

Sam: I'll kung fu any mean bozos like i did to that bear who stole my fish last month!

Rebecca: I see.

Clarisse: e-excuse me(archer and kikku and sam look at her) t-thank you for helping rebbeca and i-it's an honor to meet you.

Archer: a pleasure.

Kikku: likewise.

Sam: thank you.

Clarisse: also Rebecca, the guild master wants to talk with you I was worried.

Rebecca: the guild master wants to talk with me why?

Shiki: who's that?

Clarisse: he's the highest official here.

**Meanwhile**

As kyle's ship is being charging for fuel, proto sit put on the ship while vatta, fangeila and kyle walk through the city.

Kyle: this planet is real relaxing.

Vatta: and beautiful.

Fangiela:(check her device watch) a rogue out member is around and he's not alone.

Kyle: how so?

Fangeila: (growling) the coordinate detect that sent a Magia that seem make an alliance to the rogue out team.

Kyle nodded and pull out his rifle.

Kyle: lets go.

Vatta: they gonna target rebbeca next.

Kyle: is she all alone?

Vatta: i hope not.

Kyle: to think the imposter sister who mock edens zero.

?: you say edens zero?

They turn a slim young woman with dark-brown eyes, long, navy blue hair, and a beauty mark located under her left eye. Her hair reaches to her waist and part of it is tied in a high ponytail with a yellow ribbon. She is very well-endowed and has a curvaceous figure. outfit consists of a sleeveless, yellow-colored kimono with red-colored flower-like designs, loose sleeves around her forearms, and knee-length black leggings.

Kyle: who want to know?

?: my name is Homura Kōgetsu.

Kyle: kyle, these two are fangeila and vatta.

Vatta: you know edens zero?

Homura: yes, I'm searching for someone but i have to meet anyone who in edens zero ship and any member.

Kyle: what a coincident, I'm searching to join in to help peace and clear out evil even evil machines. We'll help each other find them but first there is a mission of kidnap b-cuber females.

Homura: very well.

Kyle: fangeila! Vatta! Go help homura find any members who is from edens zero and be sharp , meanwhile i will track down the one who gonna kidnapped Rebbeca from blue cat channel and get some answers, report back to me when you three find the what we looking for.

Fangelia: finally! Some action!

Vatta: okay, we'll be in touch.

**With lavillia**

Lavillia: what a pain. Who would want to make some toy look when when it's not. 

Guy 2: don't say that…

Guy 3: the gala was too lacking as well

Then they notice a tall and muscular cyborg with red eyes and spiky green-colored hair with the bangs brushed to the right and held by a dark-blue headband. He wears an unknown type of attire and a dark-blue cloak that partially covers most of his entire body, giving him the physical appearance of a ninja.

?: target confirmed.

Lavillia: huh? Who are you? A fan? What a bother! Can you please not talk to me here?

Kabal: oh you don't have to worry, your coming with us, cuz jinn deal with you.

Jin: sister...I will now carry out the mission.

As then jin move aside coming are groups of 8 robot wearing black suit, metal like line, mask faceplate armor and gears, there holding guns make Lavilia gasp recognize them.

Lavilia: t-t-the magia!

**Meanwhile**

The gang is eating their food at the table.

Rebecca: the master want's to see me? I wonder what it is?

Happy: you're probably gonna get in trouble for heading to norma.

Rebecca: I had no idea you couldn't go there.

Archer: it's probably something normal, or he just want to talk.

Shiki: say archer do you have an either gear?

Archer: uh huh, what about your, what you can do?

Shiki: I have gravity powers!

Archer: woah awesome! I have cybergrade.

Rebbeca: cybergrade?

Archer: i can turn my body into living weapons, upgraded many tech or any ether gear user even of liquid metal that hack and healing, make any weapon I summon came out I want too, even make me inhuman of fighting, yet along my dimensional pocket, and i can do is white flame (make a small white fire out of his palm) like this.

Happy: so cool!

Rebbeca: woah such amazing either gear.

Shiki: woah!

Archer: i know.

Shikomo: the master seems like someone I want to meet.

Rebecca: even I haven't met him before.

Shiki: I wonder if we can become friends.

kikku: he like making friends huh ?

happy: when anyone he meet, yeah

Rebecca: well this conversation got a little heavy.

Shiki: i'm going too!

Rebecca: that's perfect! if it's the master, he might have some information on sister! We'll going to go out for a little bit.

Happy: aye sir.

Archer: sister? My dad told me every members of edens zero, witch ,sister, hermit and valkyrie ! did you meet nay of them in luck?

Rebbeca: well we first encounter weisz, the past him and his future self me and happy met and friends with since the time incident.

Happy: he run off somehow but we'll see him again, we met the space pirate elise.

Kikku: elsie?! She the most dangerous space pirate!

Sam: hard to believe you guys fight her.

Shiki: is more of that slime parasite, it turn out she friend with gramps and gave us the ship as we met witch who in charge of the ship.

Sam: i met her by calling and message me the whole situation, so you guys gonna find sister, hermit and valkyrie the 4 starshina for the ship against passed the samurai cosomos and the space dragons?

Rebbeca: yes.

Archer: well your in luck, kikku, sam and i will be happy to help you find them, you can count on us!

Rebbeca: really?

Archer: yeah.

Rebecca: that's perfect! if it's the master, he might have some information on sister! We'll going to go out for a little bit.

Happy: aye sir.

Shiki: what about happy?

Em pino: I have confirmed that he is ok.

Shiki: but we have so munch free time.

Kikku: so what now?

Shiki: I KNOW! LET'S GO EXPLORING!

Em pino: THAT SOUNDS GREAT!

Archer: COUNT ME!

Sam: OH YEAH!

Kikku: this should be fun!

They went outside exploring, sam put on his dog suit and costume.

Shiki: LOOK AT ALL THE JUICE LINE UP IN THIS!

Em pino: this is a vending machine.

Shiki: THERE'S EVEN A CLEANING ROBOT!

Em pino: it's a cleaner type robot.

Shiki: really?!

Em pino: water is this planet's precious ether.

Archer:(whistle) not bad, i like it.

Shiki: well aren't you smarter then me…

Kikku: don't get down shiki, she just adapting it munch mean she learning.

Em pino: she is right, there a lots of things I don't know.

**with lavillia **

Lavilia: wow...your stare is creepy, this fan kinda of scary.

Before the guards can do anything, the magia took them down.

Lavillia: wha..what's the meaning of this?! what is it you want? Money?

Jinn: our job is to take you back home.

Lavillia: your job, what's that?

Jinn: just stop squirming. (grab her wrist)

Lavilia: STOP IT! KYAAA! SOMEBODY HELP ME!

Then grabbing jins arm is shiki.

Shiki: she doesn't want to go.

Then jinn his right arm pop out surprise

Shiki: your arm!

Jinn did a ninja sign then punch his face but caught as white flame punch the ninja make him back away, to show is archer.

Archer: i don't suppose that wasn't the right punch line for this.

Lavilia: (hugs archer) JOKEY! GRAIVTY BOY!

Archer: it's archer.

Shiki: and it's shiki

Jinn: gravity? white fire?

Shiki: what's with this guy? is he a machine?

Em pino: analyzing, about 60 % of his body is machine. confirming it's a cyborg.

Archer: figures.

They turn the magia group up.

Shiki: magia?!

Archer: crap he seem got back up.

Lavillia: will you two help me!? It look like I got wrapped up in something terrible.

Shiki: to be honest I don't care what happens to you.

Archer: also a witch to me.

This shocked lavillia.

Shiki: over looking this isn't in my nature. Gramps always told me, you should always give lending hand to those in need, (smile) that becomes the first step to tie souls together.

Em pino: I myself have tied my soul with the master!

Archer:(smile) i mean what the point even you don't like how cruel it is but someone who being way above cruel like them (point at jinn and the magias) meaning they don't deserve it!

Sam:(he flew down) you got that right!

Jinn: you two getting in my way.

Shiki: is it your job to bully girls?

Jinn: is my job is to take people.

Archer: what if they don't want too?

Jinn: there no need for emotions.

Archer: bullcrap.

Jinn: hmm?

Archer: doesn't matter for human, rotobt, andorid or cyborg ,they all the same , you shouldn't underestimate how it done.

Shiki: then there's no way for our souls to connect.

Jinn: there's no need for soul. (ready to fight) I'll eliminate of those in my way.

Em pino: ether gear!?

Archer: then let us prove you wrong.

Then a gunshot hit jinn's shoulder and stomach he grunt in pain.

sam: a gunshot?

Shiki: who made the shot?

They heard footstep, they turn behind jinn and the magias is kyle.

Kyle: for a ninja who quick, your too slow. (click his rifle gun)

Archer: whoa.

Sam: I LIKE DOOKY!

Kikku: do you know what is?

Sam:... I forgot anyway this guy, seem familiar i heard.

Kyle: (turn jinn) you there, you and your sister are alliance with MetsubouJinrai . Net.

Jinn: your in the way.

He got shot in the other shoulder by kyle's rifle gun, make the cyborg ninja stumble back and grunt in pain again.

Kyle: anyone who allies with machine that evil, the , will die by my hands.

Shiki: um… what's going on?

Archer: who are you ?

Kyle: kyle , and i best of my job can do

Jinn: take care the two , I'll deal with him( glared at shiki)

The magia are now surrounding archer and kyle.

Archer: well, i guess i have no choice, waited go tell shiki, happy, rebbeca and em pino but now is the time.

He pull out a balck belt , have a device lime green color with an attach circle driver , part red and silver at the left side, he wrapped around his belt.

He pull out a scanning card with a picture of a grasshopper as he the button on the top left.

**JUMP! **

He put it over the circle part of his belt to scan.

**AUTHORIZE!**

Then he start to hear some loud jumping coming, coming in the ally is a giant green metallic grasshopper, as techno rock music start to play and the metallic grasshopper start jumping around and a holographic diagram of an armor start appeared and fored, archer start to slowly circle his arms to the middle then with his right thumb flick the cover to show the inside plans of a robotic grasshopper on the card as his hand is in the air beside his head.

Archer: henshin! (place the card onto the belt as it opens)

**PROGRISE!**

Then the holographic diagram move past him as archer is now wearing a complete full body black jumpsuit as the metallic grasshopper jumps at him it detached itself into pieces as the last four legs transfers to his feet and thigs, the first legs is on his chest, the body on his back and the head onto his face making the neon greenish yellow armor with red eyes.

**TOBIA GA RISE! RISING HOPPER! A jump to the sky turns to a rider kick.**

?: I'm the first of the third kamen rider generation! The reviwa! (point to the magia) There's only one person who can stop you. (point his thumb at him) And that's me! Kamen rider, Zero one!

Shiki is now speechless and in awe, Lavilia then fainted, em pino is surprise and jinn is shocked.

Kyle: hehe so you are the one, thoguht we meet face to face.

Zero one: hmm?

He pull out a silver belt wrapped around o show a blue gun attach, he pull out the gun and then he also pull out Progrise Keys picture of a blue wolf, which he open it.

**BULLET!**

Zero one: what?!

Sam: wait

Kikku: is he

Kyle attach it to his gun.

**KAMEN RIDER! KAMEN RIDER! KAMEN RIDER!**

Kyle: Henshin!

He fired his gun as a single bullet started flying around.

**SHOTRISE!**

Then the bullet fly to him but kyle punch the bullet, the bullet turn to disk pieces and it start to form armor pieces as a red lined jumpsuit forms on Kyle as the armor pieces place themselves together, his blue armor on his right side of his body while the left is white, his helmet is all white but has blue wolf pieces of fur and ears and has a blue visor.

**SHOOTING WOLF! The elevation increases as the bullet is fired.**

?: kamen rider, Vulcan!

Sam: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Zero one: the secondary rider.

Vulcan: lets get this over with.

Zero one and vulcan charge in begin punching and kicking along blocking each of the magia's punches and shot as vulcan is shooting each of them down.

Shiki: whoa! They are so awesome!

Zero one jump by speed punching of the magia he whistle as came in is a black and green size case like, he catch it and set it on sword. He begin running slashing each of hem while with vulcan shooting multiple at them, he snap his finger came in a case same like zero one's but is as he attach his gun.

**ATTACH SHOOTER!**

He begin set it as a shot gun.

**SHOTGUN!**

he begin shooting each of them down

Shiki and jinn are facing each other as jinn dodges and using his speed againts shikj, the gravity boy use his gear ether along bounce and avoid cars and trucks, then jinn landing using some type of wind.

Shiki: wind?!

Jinn: skymech ninjustu attack!

Shiki: ninjustu?

Jinn: REPPUZAN!

His wind attack hit the ground crush to formed an X mark on it.

Shiki: ninja are so awesome!

Gear: oh no the people!

Spotted the people in cars gonna get hurt sent flying as zero one quickly caught it and so do vulcan, they put it down safely.

Zero one: safe!

Shiki: that was close.

Vulcan: no kidding

Shiki:(turn jinn) you stupid, dont drag innocent bystanders into this.

Jinn: you are the fool. Why stop in mid-battle to help others?

Zero one: cuz their like us as well.

Then a beep as jinn is talking to someone.

Jinn: no..i haven't secured the target yet, understood. I will return to base. (turn to the gang) your life has been spared for now.

Shiki: ah? You running away?

Jinn: my name is jinn, if you wish to challenge me, find me on guilst, we will settle this at a future date. someday...when the wind howls.

He vanished by the wind as the magia retreat.

Shiki: wait!

Vulcan: damn that ninja.

Shiki then turn at the two rider.

Zero one: (chuckle nervously) uh, surprise?

Shiki: HELL YEAH I AM!

Vulcan: if i recall your the guy of the funny video archer.

Zero one: yep, this here is kikku, sam, shiki and em pino.

Vulcan stared at the two robots.

Vulcan: alright, as long i got my eyes on them for now.

Zero one: why?

Vulcan: machine can turn against other but i have to watch, names kyle , leader of he alpha hunter

Sam: no way i though i heard of it , your your the leader of it.

Kikku: the assassin and bounty hunter who hunt down criminals even bad machine!

Zero one: ooh so is you!

Vulcan: do you guys know rebbeca and happy from blue cat channel?

Zero one and kikku: yep.

The two rider remove their belt and turn back civilized.

Kyle: she and the rest of female b-cuber are in danger right about now.

Sam: why?

Kyle: well there bounty hunter know as rogue out, that ninja is working with them. their cilent illgeia an alien perverted frog want the rogue out to kidnapped all of them including rebbeca for his sick collection.

Shiki and Archer: WHAT!?

Kikku: that's just sick!

Sam: we have to hurry and hope we're not to late! To the endens zero ship!

Kyle: edens zero (turn shiki) is your ship, you know the demon king?

Shiki: He's my gramps.

Kyle: finally, my uncle told me the whole story.

Archer: what for?

Kyle: that i wanted to help and meet mother, along bring peace by destroying the enemies and threat and evil machine.

Archer: was it necessary to shoot jin, you know we cant kill him.

Kyle: even a cyborg he must die.

Archer: i can't let you do that even so to other enemies and the magia was infect, they use to be humangear and who know hos many victims will.

Kyle: it doesn't matter me to.

Archer: well it is to me.

Kikku: guys we got to see if rebbeca okay.

Archer: fine, remember what i say.

They walk off and went back inside the guild.

Archer: hope there okay.

Kikku: me too.

Archer:( turn clarisse) you know where rebecca went ?

Clarisse: no, haven't seen her since she went to see the guild master, she haven't been back yet.

Kyle:( came in) i told my team what happen so I'll be waiting on them.

Then they turn to see happy walk in.

Shiki: happy.

Archer: have you seen-

But found him all damage and hurt then fall down.

Archer, sam, kikku and shiki: HAPPY!

Kyle: where too late!

Shiki: what's wrong?! What happened?!

Archer: (pick up the poor damage cat) who did this too?!

Happy: we went to the guild master's room…. And this weird guy attacked… Hnnngh… (crying)the next thing I knew… rebecca, the guild master and were gone. What do I do…?

Archer: … hold still-

They all turn to the tv screen of the news.

News lady: WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM FOR BREATHING NEWS REPORT, MULTIPLE KIDNAPPING HAVE BEEN REPORTED IN THE BLUE GARDEN CITY OF ETERNAL, EACH ONE TARGETING VIDEO CONTRIBUTORS! AUTHORITIES BELIEVE THE ABDUCTION TO BE THE WORK OF ORGANIZED CRIME SYNDICATE ALONG THE METSUBOUJINRAI NET ! BUT HAVE YET TO UNCOVER ANY INFORMATION ON THE PERPETRATORS.

Kikku: oh no.

Shiki: Rebecca.

Siki tigthen their fist, he push the gravity down, archer make white flames of his fist

**Meanwhile in an unknown ship**

Rebecca waking up she notice tied and see but notice proto

Rebbeca: who are you?

Proto: shhh, just an ally.

They turn to all of the girls.

Rebecca: that's couchpo from mogumogu channel! ricchan! nacchan! millon! and copa, too , what are all these b-cubers here?

?: you be quiet in there!

They turn there heads to see the alien in the middle, on the left is a robot sumo wrestler , and jinn

?: crying ain't gonna get you out of here you girls belong to the great and powerful sister now

Rebecca: sister?

Proto: crap

**Meanwhile**

The skull fairy ship begin prepared.

Witch: ALL SYSTEMS ARE GREEN. EDENS ZERO, TAKE OFF! DESTINATION: PLANET GUILST.

Shikomo: wait for us rebecca!

Archer: we're coming!

Back to the hostage b cubers.

Proto: your rebbeca right?

Rebbeca: yes.

Proto: I'm proto, I'm with a friend that we hunt down criminals and crooks, we consider assassin and boutny hunter if we want them dead or alive. You see i sneak in found the ninja and we're in the ship of the hostage.

Rebbeca: i see i don't see happy nor the master either (turn the 4 guys) hey! What's the meaning of this?! Who the hell are you guys?!

?: shut up, you guys are sister's property now-no... illeega brought you, so you're all illeega's things.

Proto: asshole.

?: well, not that it matters.

Robot Sumo wrestler: we ah masta sista's knights. We ah the mercenary group log out.

?: you lot are gonna be sold to sir illega. Hehehe don't think too badly of us. we're just doing our job

As every girl crying even the little girl annoying the alien.

?: hey now gimmie a break, (walk up to them) stop crying you idiots! You're killing my ears ! I'm not good with noisy things! You hear?- so just shut up, will you?! Stop crying and shut up already

Kid: I'm sorry! Waaaahh!

?: you little She it...did you underside and anything i just said?! You wanna get be-

He got interrupt kick in the balls.

?: RAAAAGGHH!

He crouch doesn't as proto the one who did it.

Proto: fuck off!

?: grrr who the hell are you?!

Proto: proto.

?: a robot toy?

Proto: (sound like that guy) a robot toy?

Make the girls snicker

?: stop copy my voice damn it! Who are you and you got in here?!

Proto: (did it again) stop copy my voice damn it! Who are you and you got in here?!

The guy about to punch byt jin came in.

Jin: knock it off, just ignore him, leave them alone as we're not to harmed them, he need them alive.

?: you're acting pretty high and mighty even though you brought only one girl and a toy robot.

Jin: there was someone in my way, a guy uses gravity gear and two riders.

Rebbeca: _shiki? two riders?_

Proto:_ kyle._

As the guys lefted for now.

Proto: well that clear the dance floor for now, (turn to Rebecca and the girls) what up, names proto, get ready to rocken.

Rebbeca: so are you like sam with Archer?

Proto: you mean the mascot along the comedy master and his jumpy successor, you know them?

Rebecca: friends, so you saying we're being hostage?

Proto: by a low down frog man name illegia kidnapped b-cubers like y'all here, he's trippin, cuz he wanna dip a medusa's douses to turn ya'll into stone for his collection as furniture on his crib.

The girls start to panic but proto make a siren sound to shut them up

proto: listen up , ya'll feel not comfy fitting on Kermit the frog's lilly pad crib, ya'll be peace out of his twisted. But for now whatever they take us , we'll wait for my bros and this igrl's friends, they'll make it as quicker then meteor stars.

With the heroes

Witch: the planet guilst was a torusit destination before, but in recent years. This planet has become a place where criminal gather.

Shiki: I don't care what kind of place it is! we're getting them back!

sam: i fixed happy but he's not waking up

kikku: this isnt good

archer: mine could help but i dont know mine could work, say Witch, what can this sister do?

Witch: she can use eden's life.

sam and em pino: life of edens?

Witch: yes, sister has the power to health everyone. Sister's job is to do the repairs for all the machines.

kikku: let hope we can find them, we have to wait for kyle

Witch: while we are on the topic. I'm eden's shield. It is my job to protect the ship. The other twocare Valerie, eden's sword. And hermit. Eden's heart.

sam: amazing

Witch: you might just become the model successor model for eden's light.

Em pino: light?

Shiki: WITCH! WE NEED TO GO FASTER! REBEECA IN TROUBLE!

Witch: yes… just a little more and we can reuse fast travel. How ever, guilst belongs to the highest classification of dangerous planets in the sakura cosmos. if we fly in without a plan, we may not be able to save rebecca and the others.

Shiki: I'm gonna save her! she my friends!

Archer: i know shiki, me to, patience, we will catch up and beside i got your back.

Sam: same here! No one hurt my cat bro and get's away with this!

witch: sure

sam: also kyle's ship.

kyle: say what about my ship?

Everyone turn to see kyle, fangeila, vatta, homura and is a tall and slim young man with dark eyes and short blond hair. He has a few bangs brushed to the right side and wears a single earring on his left ear. a mid-sleeved jumpsuit with a chest plate and shoulder pads connected and a held by a leather belt with a pocket on the left.

Shiki: weisz, kyle, (turn homura, fangeila and vatta) and who?

Homura: my name is homura. I am not your enemy.

fangeila: fangeila.

Vatta: and i'm vatta, we're with kyle.

Kyle: we found this dude who heard the news, also I set my ship in auto pilot.

Fangeila: our other team member proto a robot with us gone, he left a note.

He pull out the note that said. "Yo dear K, if your reading this I decide to check out the fuss about as I catch a ride whatever the ninja taking rebecca, i'll coordinate the location you can if you find any new allies to hop in of this action, sign. proto"

Witch: this is an unauthorized entry into your ship, demon king, what do you wish to do?

Homura: your the demon king.

Shiki: wait just a second. I have no idea who you are.

Kyle: she is looking for edens zero and the demon king, if she was the enemy I would put her down but in her eyes she telling the truth and so do I.

Witch: I would recommend letting anyone aiming for the demon king's life on board the ship.

Homura: I am not after his life.

Shiki: but i'm not gramps.

Homura: my goals aside... I am here to lend my aid to save those who were taken away.

Kyle: same thing as we know they have the magia.

Witch: i'm aware that'll be trouble of them.

Shikoi: well, we're grateful for the help but.…

Homura: (move her right sleeve) not to worry. I have been cultivating this power since I was but a child. I, too have ether gear.

Shiki: seriously?!

Archer: oh yeah! New gang, so kyle vatta and fangeila seem like how kikku is.

Kyle: yeah I figure when I see kikku.

Witch: _this style of ether...could it be! _

**meanwhile at planet gulst **

The ship landed as Rebecca and they other girls in chain and cuffs walking out of the ship with the two guys

proto: _calculate that these two name are gandoff and Moscow._

Moscow: we have arrived.

Gandoff: keep walking! keep walking!

Moscow: everyone, keep it together…

They looked around the town as it dead then notice a girl dropped down.

Moscow: she must've ran away from some underground organization. It's a harsh untamed planet. This is not a world where a woman can safely live in. you don't want to end up like that do you? don't worry. Mister illeega is very nice. here's a tip. Whenever mister illeega ask you anything… you should always say "yes." just say "yes". Wave your ass and k-

Proto: old snail face said what?

Moscow: what?

Make rebbeca snicker as Moscow growl and walk off.

**Timeskip**

The girls and proto are in a white room.

Rebecca: we better work together.

proto: we will, but first a heads up

Everyone see a big humanoid fat frog man.

?: hello ladies, welcome to illegal tower!

Girl 1: a frog…

Girl 4: what is he?

?: What do you want with all these b-cubers?!

?: take us back home! Now!

?: oh! I see her before! Her, too! Oohh! I've seen all of them!

?: dont tell me you're just b-cuber fan taking your love too far

?: oh i'm not that big a fan, i'lll take any girl who's cute, (dark look) it's my hobby . I like to turn cute girls into furniture and this time, I wanted to use b-cubers!

Rebeeca: furniture?

Illegal: I mean don't they have furnite on blue garden?

Guy 1: perhaps they are unfamiliar with the type of furniture desire master illega.

Illegal: oh! i'll show them! (snap his finger)

It show a girl all naked, that illegal explain she a super star and there's another guy with a gun he pulled, the girl begged and cried, the guy zap her to every girls shocked along horror, that she become stone

?: she turned into stone?!

?: it's like she's solid.

?: how could he!

Illegal:(Grin) that's how all of you will come to be my furniture and be added to my collection!

Proto: in your dream Kermit.

Illegal: i don't know who you are but i'll deal with you later on. (Snap his finger)

Then bubbles coming around the girls.

?: what's happening!

?: bubbles?!

?: nooo!

?: it's filling the room.

?: it's melting my clothes.

Rebecca: what are you doing, you perverted old creep!?

The bubbles around the room burning the clothes off.

Illegal: i'm cleaning you up so my furniture will be nice and pretty.

Guy 1: master illegal, sister has sent the invoice.

Ilegga: ribbit ribbit.

As he left and the window close, proto's back came a fan to blow all the bubbles away.

Rebecca: thanks proto.

Proto: he think he gonna burst everyone bubble,(he see a vent) that vent perhaps should have any food or costume, Rebecca grab on to me.

she holds onto his tiny body, then his legs extend to go taller to the vent as he rip it off

proto: okay let's go in

she nodded, she first crawl inside of the vent, and so do proto to find clothes, food and the exit.

**meanwhile with archer and they others**

The ship is arriving at the planet gulist.

Archer: this must be it.

Kyle: is really a dump.

Em pino: a search for jinn, gulist, wind ether gear, brings up a mercenary squad called rogue out.

Shiki: and that's where where we'll find rebecca?

Kyle: yes and be alert, they do have MetsubouJinrai. NET as back up.

Archer: lets hurry up so I can post my next jokeasose, I got lots of new jokes and comedy to do.

Kyle smack his head.

Archer: ow!

Kyle: idiot, this is no time for it later, let focus on the mission here.

Archer: but i just want to bring out the best joke yet.

Kyle: perhaps a punch line will amuse you?

Archer: never mind. _geez, this guy should at least have a sense of humor._

Then kyle, fangeila and archer notice a prosierise key, there three of them at the ground. They go and pick it up, archer have a falcon, kyle have a gorilla and vatta have a hornet.

Archer: falcon?

Kyle: gorilla?

vatta: hornet?

As they look close at the keys they put it in their pocket

kikku: a long lost key around

Homura: let us head there first, I feel now it would be inappropriate to say that I look forward to seeing their strong warrior.

Witch: everyone I do ask to be careful. this planet is a hive of scum and villany. common sense is not common here.

As they are the one walking to the quiet town.

Archer: creepy as hell.

Shiki: man this planet. What kind of crazy town are they building here?

Kikku: this planet has a gigantic tree with huge roots around it.

Homura: it always had a wealth of wood ether. Which blessed it with an abundance of nature.

Weisz: back in my day, it was a tourist planet. People came from all over to see that humongous tree.

Sam: according to the database. The towns were built on a large tree called mechdfasil. We are currently at the lowest level.

Shiki: wood ether! Awesome!

Shiki look down a little.

Weisz: what's wrong?

Shiki: I just thought rebecca and happy would love to see this. they'd be all, "this'll make a great video!"

Weilsz: on a planet full of criminals?

Archer: well i agree with them , it give the bad guy a reason be behind bars

Homura: they must be merry companions.

Em pino: we will save them!

Rebecca: yeah, we will bring them home

They went down avoid some people.

Weisz: it's even worse than i imagined.

Homura: (cover her nose with her sleeves) a terrible too i shall not comment on it.

Weisz: it makes the slims on Norma looks like flower gardens.

Em pino: my informations says the gouge out headquarters are around here…

They see the church said "rogue out" in large letters.

Weisz: a church?

Shiki: And you sure this is it?

Homura: well. It does say" rogue out" in large letters.

Homura: what shall we do? Charge inside? That is what i want to do.

Weisla: dont be stupid! Who knows how many people in there order what they've done with Rebbeca.

Shiki: charge!

Weilsz: give me a break! I'll be waiting outside!

Kyle: you do that, the clown, sam and the rest of the girl with us.

Archer: hey!

They went inside and look around.

Shiki: there's nobody in here.

Homura: what is that enormous stone statue?

They looked at the big angel like knight statue.

Statue: what do ye seek here? Power? Money? Other desires? Or have ye come to confess your sins… and make penance? (the statue opens) no… I need not hear your answer. I already know… the fate that awaits you.

It reveal a woman android that dresses in a nun's habit with a large mechanical headdress an. She wears a necklace with Rogue Out's symbol as a pendant.

?: i am sister. The leader of rogue out.

Shiki: sister?!

Fangeila: that's her.

vatta: it cant be.

kyle: bitch

Em pino: one of the demon's king four shining stars!

Shiki: sister, you say...aren't you this witch's pal?

Witch: i am seeing it, pino.. I cant believe I'm hearing of sister's name here. It's outer appearance does not match the sister that i know. However, her identification code is a match. I don't understand what is happening so please stay alert.

Em pino: roger.

Shiki: I've been looking for you, too. Can you stop doing all this bad stuff?

archer: kyle said your a fake but why ? why doing all this ?

Sister: there is no good or bad in a mercenary's work. There is only the contract.

Shiki: my friends was taken away, hand them back!

Sister: i see..so this is not a request for a job But i to give them back for double price.

kikku: give us back our friend!

Sister: it is important in this line of work to be trusted by the cilent. Any job that may conflict with the current one will not be accepted.

Shiki: like hell i know! Where's Rebbeca?!

kyle:(held his rifle gun at her) if you don't talk, i'll blow a hole on your forehead faker.

Sister: my, my… what a rowdy bunch you are. God has not abandoned this child, it seems. (snaps her fingers)

Then came in drones guards and magia troops then came in.

Sister: the MetsubouJinrai. NET told me 3 rider been meddling lately, i assume some of you three are?

Archer: if we are?

Sister: this (snap her fingers)

Then came in is a magia who seem bat feature and shock the group.

Archer: no way, it's that.

Sister: they was nice to let me keep them, we help kidnapped humangear and turn them into one of my solders.

This made archer's heartache, kyle then tighten his fist and his hand to his weapon with a growl have memories.

Klye: humangears….

Sister: he warn me about intruders...now ...these men will keep you company while i go there seems to be trouble with a business partner that i need to take care of, try to keep the dead bodies intact.

Men 12: yes mam!

Sister: I'll fix them up and make them my soldiers later. (she left and so do the magia bat)

Kyle: RRAAGGGHH!

His hands begin glowing using his ether gear shock the group, his rifle gun became a combine Light machine gun and Squad Automatic Weaponcover in black lightning, he begin shooting a lot half of the entire magia down while some of the solider move out of the way from the blast. The other megias turn to archer and aim there weapons at him as his arms start to show lines, when they fired his left arm morph into a large metalic arm deflecting the shots.

Archer: you… you…. (made a pissed off face) you made me mad.

Kikku: first time i ever seen him mad since...

Sam: yeah.

Kyle pull his gun away, his right arm begin to glow line arm, morph into a big large metallic shoulder pad that doubles as a bladed shield.

archer: (eyes glowing blue) you abuse those power, turning both human, robots and humangear to ripped away what they are! and...

kyle: (eyes glowing red) now everyone thing of your sick twisted plan to steal life no more! we'll show you the power that destroys you all!

Archer charges first and start to make his right arm large and metalic as he start to furiously smashing the soilders and the magias, kyle dash in very fast as he roar in rage slashing entire magia to piecies, along smashing his bladed sword to make shockwaves to sent the soliders flying, as the gang watches them in shock.

Shiki: woah!

Weiz: thank god there on our side.

Homura: such sword.

Em pino: amazing.

As then kikku rush in hugged archer and fangeila hugged kyle from going too munch.

Kikku: easy easy, I have a joke for you.

Fangeila: easy boss, clam down!

Kikku: okay, I saw this bloke chatting up a cheetah; I thought, "he's trying to pull a fast one."

Then archer begin to chuckle with a smile while fangeila petting kyle's head and hum him a tone as he calm down.

Archer: thanks for the joke kik, sorry about that.

Kikku: is okay.

Fangeila: feeling better?

Kyle: for now.

The two boys turn their arms back to normal.

Kyle: we're waiting our time with these rats, we should head out now.

Archer: k's right, kikku, sam are with me while homura handle the rest!

Kyle: vatta! fangeila! Your coming with me as well!

Fangeila: alright!

Sam: you betcha!

Kikku: ok.

Vatta: on it!

Shiki: i'm coming too.

Archer: ready Kyle?

Kyle: yeah!

Vatta: don't forget me.

Archer put on his driver belt, kyle put on his gun driver belt and vatta have one too, archer pull out his grasshopper key, kyle pull his wolf key, and vatta pull out a cheetah color orange key, they open it and link it to his belt, kyle and vatta do it on their guns.

**JUMP! BULLET! DASH!**

**AUTHORIZE!**

**KAMEN RIDER KAMEN RIDER KAMEN RIDER!**

While the metallic grasshopper came in again while kyle and vatta pull the trigger.

Archer, kyle and vatta: henshin!

**PROGRISE! SHOT RISE!**

Then archer became zero one, kyle became Vulcan, vatta have the armor made and formed like kyle except is a theme of a cheetah and visor yellow

**TOBIA GA RISE! RISING HOPPER! A jump to the sky turns to a rider kick.**

**SHOOTING WOLF! The elevation increases as the bullet is fired.**

**SHOOTRISE RUSHING CHEETAH! Try to outrun this demon to get left in the dust.**

Weisz: what?!

Homura: kamen...rider.

Zero one: kamen rider, (spins around and make his left hand like a grasshopper) zero one!

Vulcan: kamen rider, Vulcan!

?: kamen rider Valkyrie!

Homura: leave these guys to me and my lord here.

Gaurd: the he'll do you take us for?! Do you really think one girl can win against the rogur out army

Then nemesis pull out a machine gun begin firing as everyone avoid as homura summon 2 swords.

Homura: five form sword: leopard stance!

Gaurd 33: the sword split into 2! Shoot her!

Homura: the leopard hunts its prey using the speed of its legs.

Zig zag slashes as she try push nemesis but he using his bazooka as shoot her but cut them in half

Valkyrie: she's good.

Homura: hurry up and go after he guys!

Shiki: Finale then! Leave the rest to you.

Hormua: after I'm done here...um..will you have a match with me.

Shiki: sure is a promise. So don't die on me.

Hormua: of course.

As the guard kept shooting as homura deflecting the bullets.

Gaurd 21: there deflecting the bullets with there sword! W-what monster.

Homura: my name is homura kougestu. this blade is a holy gift passed down to me from my master...ij order to defeat the demon king

Meanwhile

The ship that sister in left

Sister: oh dear..ileega is giving me a lot of trouble.

Gaurd: is it about the assailant. From a while ago?

Sister: no..that's another problem. They've brought bad luck to our work.

Guard 7: didn't they want us to kidnapped 30 b-cubers..

Sister: we only captured 29, so they're not paying us anything, there one they didn't as name kikku who is a b-cuber.

Gaurd 7: what?!

Sister: it was a mistake to leave this up to ganoff, who cant coujt for squat. But. Could it he that jin made a mistake as well.

Gaurd 7: something. what you going to do?

Sister: (her mouth show sharp teeth) it's important to have a good relationship with your client right? So...I'm going to have a little chat with them.

As the ship took off but didn't know down the belly of the whip is shiki using his gravity for the 3 riders, sam, kikku and fangeila.

Zero one: so glad you have your gravity.

Kikku: now we can rescue the kidnapped b-cuber!

Em pino: master, it is as you thought. There is a high probably that we are moving towards where Rebecca is being kept.

Shiki: alright! Hang in there rebecca.

Zero one: help is on the way!

Vulcan: we're on our way

**meanwhile homura has tookden down the solders**

Homura: is that the best you can do mercenaries? My blade is not yet sated.

Weisz watch awe and frighten a bit.

Weilz: wow, what is she? Please tell me she not bring a psycho.

**Meanwhile**

With sister's rogue out troop along magia bat to the tower.

Ganoff: being one girl short doesn't mean you get to be stingy now. we delivered the good so pay up.

Man 12: master illegal makes it a policy to never reward shoddy work.

Ganoff: at least pay us for 29 we did deliver come on you don't wanna make sister mad.

Man 12: i'm terribly sorry but master illegal has made his decions.

While they talking as sister arrived when the ship landed as the 3 riders, shiki, kikku,sam,fangeila and em pino are watching them.

Jinn: sister.

Shiki: is him.

Em pino: never mind that master, let's look for miss rebeeca and they others.

Zero one: we'll take them down but first we have to after rebbeca.

Em pino: I suspect that we will find her inside that building.

Shiki: yeah, we'll swear to bring them back.

Sister: Mosco you return to headarers, the test of you stanby here. you should find some human bodies littering tge ground at hq, make prepariton remodel them..

Mosco thrusting his hand while repeating "hup" as he flying.

Sister: now then, you will take me to illegal.

**Meanwhile with Rebecca and they others. **

Proto give the girls the towel while he and Rebecca sneak out looking for them for food, the b-cuber heard her was friend with archer and kikku, friend with couchpo, richaan, nachan, ilon and copa too.

Proto: seem clear on the drop set, now to find the grub cuz I spotted a pantry.

Notice a tongue as she slash the vent wall down as they land to see illegal who try to grab them.

Rebecca: eeek!

Illegal: you..how did you 5 get out? that's sooo strange.

He got punch in the face make the frog scream in pain.

Proto: that beside the point, you'll find out what really gonna happen next when your plan go peace out, but for now i don't want you all up in the girl's grill, so it's time to clear the dance floor, (fighting stand) and crush you.

Illegal: heh heh, you? A pit size toy?

he then about to whack him but the robot caught is hand to lift him up shocking illega and Rebecca, proto start whamming the frog.

Proto: the bigger they are the harder they fall!

Then proto detected them as he smirk.

Proto: batter up!

He throw him in mid air. Then crashed the floor is shiki, zero one, Vulcan and Valkyrie deliver a kick to illegal.

Kikku, fangeila, em pino and sam came in from the hole.

Sam: POP! Goes the froggy! Did somebody order a rescue team?

Rebbeca: shiki! kikku! Sam!(turn the 3 rider) n-no way! those are the new kamen riders !

Illegal: ribit ribiiit! Owie! Owie!

Shiki: you kidnapped our friend, get ready to pay.

Rebecca: is happy okay?! What about the guild master?!

Shiki, zero one, Valkyrie and Vulcan begin pumbling the frog man in major pain, then one hit smash his face to the ground very hard

Em pino: mr. happy has sutained some damage.

Kikku: but he's alright for now and the guild master we don't know.

Zero one: shiki ,shiki that's enough, we got him.

Valkyrie: you too k.

Vulcan: alright, one more.

He kick the frog in the nuts so hard as he croak in pain.

Vulcan: that's good.

Zero one: well talk about a clean get away, didn't expect it was for real.

Rebbeca chuckle but stop of that in shock.

Rebecca: wait, i know who tell jokes, a-archer? Is that you?!

Zero one: yep!

Rebecca about to faint but zero one shake her awake.

Zero one: i'll explain ,this here our new friend kyle and his team with proto.

Rebecca: i see, is nice to meet you.

Vulcan: excellent work proto for freeing the hostages and along dealing the frog too.

Zero one: hey sam i think we found your bro.

Sam: yay! Wear this!(give him a fox costume)

Proto: why?

Sam: trust me it feel good.

He shrugged then put it on and the mask on.

Proto: not bad(wiggle his tail) fit like a glove, name proto, what about you dog?

Sam: sam is the name!

Then came is the girls in costume.

Copa: becky over here!

Zero one: those are the missing b-cubrers.

Vulcan: wearing consume.

Milo: the door just open.

?: after we found us the dressing room.

Rebeeca: I see, oh these are my friends.

They look and shocked of the 3 riders.

Zero one: hi there.

Milo: VULCAN AND VALKRYE!

Zero one: nice to meet you all.

Vulcan: vatta! Fangeila you Rebecca, kikku, em pino get the girls out, zero one, proto,sam and i got 4 asshole to deal with.

Shiki felt something coming that is bad, quick thinking.

Shiki: catch! (toss Rebecca to copa)

As came in is jinn and magia bat drop by.

Then zero one and shiki Whammed them with their arms as the two flip and land.

Zero one: go! We got this.

Valkyrie: right!

Em pink: i'll show you to the exit. this way everyone.

Girl 21: but are you sure we can just leave them here 

Rebecca: don't worry, there ridiculously good in a fight.

As the girls left leaving the 2 riders, the two robot and shiki now fighting jin and magia bat.

Jinn: I didn't expect to actually see you on gulst…

Shiki: it's not like I wanted to come here.

Jinn: those woman are our merchandise. I cannot let them escape.

Shiki: they're not merchandise! They're human beings!

Jinn: no one interferes with the work of mercenary squad rogue out. i'm through playing games...this time, I will kill you.

Shiki: yeah, this isn't just a punch up for me either. I'm here to protect my team! This is a battle.

Zero one: let's do this!

Vulcan: come on!

Zero one pull out a black suitcase with a yellow line on it, same with Vulcan as they charge in set their weapon set, zero one in blade mode and Vulcan have his on gun , the bat magia flew up dodges the sword swing and gun blast, he throw energy blast sent the two rider flying and crash on the ground, they got up to fight but the bat magia to uick speed past punch Vulcan in strength and dive kick zero one

Shiki punch jinn sent him flying but land on his feet, sent his left arm shoot rocket however shiki grab it.

Shiki: (toss it back to him) go back over there!

Jinn: Skymech ninjustu attack... Windstorm slash!

Shiki: magimech attack... Gravity wave!

he punch the ground make a hole.

Jinn: no!

Shiki: **magicmech attack... GRAVITY COMET! **

He punch jinn head down as jinn getting back up.

Jinn: what..you want this powerful on blue garden.

Zero one and Vulcan got up.

Zero one: we have to do take it down some way.

Vulcan and zero one have an idea, as they pull out there new key, the falcon and gorilla.

Zero on: you thinking what i'm thinking?

Vulcan: oh yeah.

As they press their new keys.

**WING! POWER!**

**AUTHORIZE!**

Meanwhile up in space Archer's ship start to beam a hot pink laser on the planet as the beam at the end start to form a pink metallic falcon, the falcon flew in hit the bat and jinn as continuing flying

Shiki: woah a bird!

Zero one: awesome!

Vulcan: hmmm. (inserts the progrise key into the gun)

**KAMEN RIDER KAMEN RIDER KAMEN RIDER!**

Vulcan shoot the bullet as hit jinn make him stumble to bounce back to vulcan to punch and Zero one put the key link to his belt.

**SHOTRISE! **

His armor detached itself as his left blue leg turn white and his upper body is now black and gray that resembles a gorrila

**PUNCHING KONG! Enough power to annihilate a mountain.**

**PROGERISE!**

His yellow armor start to shift as his chest piece, mask and thighs shift itself to the sides and the metallic falcon came to him and detached itself to do the same thing as the grasshopper did but his chest plate is now magenta with a falcon design, magenta thigh armor and shoulder 'feathers' and his mask has a falcon design and his eyes change to blue.

**FLY TO THE SKY! FLYING FALCON! Spread your wings and prepare for a force.**

Zero one: zero one! Flying falcon!

Vulcan: Vulcan! Smashing gorilla!

Zero one flew up zig zag punching and kick the bat magia, Vulcan jump up smash his big arms together to the ground.

Proto: go k!

Sam: give him hell archer!

Shiki: and i told you didn't I? That was just a punch up. This is a battle for my team!

Jinn make ninja sign as wind blade at them.

Shiki: wind blade?!

Zero one use his sword to deflect windblade away.

Sister: what game is this jinn?

Jinn: sister!

Sister and ganoff arrived.

Ganoff: who's the kids? hey those are the riders!

Sister: my my ...if it isn't the 3 little Lambs i met at the church. I see thought didn't follow me Jinn the missiom has changed find illgea.

Jinn: he vanished.

Sister: find illega and dispose of him.

Ganoff: yes mam.

Jinn: wait! What about our contract?! We won't find many customers with pocket as deep as illega's.

Sister: we will take illega as well as all his asset. That would be faster way, don't you agree? I would like a few words with these three lambs.

Shiki: are you really sister from edens zero? Never mind, kyle is right. you're acting like a bad guy

Zero one: now your all here.

Vulcan: there's no where to run this time.

Shiki: so we'll take all of you together, bring it on.

Ganoff: what?!..

Sister: I see what thou desire, thou doesn't wish to Join the souls that warden this cosmos. Then, ij according with god's divine guidance.. Sister of the demon king's four shining stars will destroy thee (remove her cloak showing wearing s&m outfit)

**Meanwhile with rebbeca**

Everyone is now following em pino.

Em pino: hurry up! Everyone! This way!

Choupo: becky..are you okay? You're not still numb?

Rebbeca: I'm fine!

Girl 9: wait.

Girl 4: wheres copa?

Girl 8: i don't see her!

Fangeila: i got a text from proto, the frog is gone!

Rebeca: then let stop him, he might have her.

Vamlkire: Rebecca and i will go find her.

Kikku: right!

**Meanwhile**

Weilsz was specious about homura but the robot sumo name Moscow came but a surprise attack of hidden guns by weilsz took care of him, homura have a feeling from the basement so she and wsilz go follow. homura and Weilz went below the underneath to find a hidden machine with all pipes and wires.

Homura: that is..

Weisz: what in the Sam hill...

Homura: there no mistaking it.

Weisz: huh?

They looked at machine andorid who appears to be a young woman with long white hair. She is wearing a nun's habit attire unconscious being connected.

Homura: that is one of the demon king's four shining stars, sister ivry.

Meanwhile with the group vs sister.

Ganoff: you got some balls you little brat!

Vulcan: I know!

He dodges the bullet from ganoff's blaster then punch his face hard sent him to the floor but getting up while grunt in pain and kept shooting as Vulcan and shiki dodges and take cover, zero one is battling the bat magia.

Shiki: i compress my gravity balls...then an i have to do is aim like Rebbeca.

Vulcan: let me help you.

Shiki: got it. And fire!

He shoot her gravity ball but missed.

Vulcan: focus on the target by eye contact well.

Shikomo nodded.

Vulcan held his gun.

Ganoff: what's up with that single shot you've got? Are you really gonna battle with a be gun against an automatic rifle.

Shiki: aim well.. AND FIRE!

Vulcan shot his gun and Shikomo's gravity bullet at ganoff sent flying crash the wall.

Jinn: ganoff!

Zero one roundhouse kick the bat magia to the gorund next to sister.

Vulcan and shikomo fired at sister, however her third arm from her back grab jinn.

Jinn: sister.

Sister use him as a shield to get hit.

Jinn: sister...what are you doing?

Sister: you are just a solder. You are my hands, my feet and my shield. Isn't that right?

Jinn: ….. yes.

Shiki: how dare you...put your friends in danger.

Sister: i have the knowledge to health so dont worry Nina I'll heal your wounds.

Her hands glowing as both ganoff and jinn are all healing.

Ganoff: thanks sister. Ha.. What a bit of a surprise.

Sister: a solider that never falls.

Shiki: those are your friends.

Zero one: what is wrong with you?! You don't use your allies as shield and weapon, there people too you know!

Sister: like I care, there just soldiers, and soon you three will be too.

Vulcan: like hell I am.

Sister: I can do how i wanted them to do.

Vulcan chuckle.

Sister: what's so funny?

Vulcan: to think, using her name make you high and mighty but, your just high cocky coward, fill with lies make these idiots fall for it, such a shame, time to finish this.

Zero one: i couldn't agree more, ready shiki!

Shiki: on it! Zero one!

**Meanwhile**

Rebbeca: miss copa! Where are you miss copa. 

They then saw her hat on the floor. 

Valkyrie: copa's hat.

They went in as they look of all the statue woman's as furnite. 

Rebbeca: its all the girls turned into stone.

Valkyrie: that sick freak.

They turn to illega holding copa with a gun at her head.

Illgea: they're all able to stay young they must be happy.

Copa: (tearing up) big sis! Big bro help me!

Rebbeca and Valkyrie: miss copa!

Valkyrie: let her go now!

Illega: I don't wanna let go. (point the gun at copa's head) IF YOU DON'T WANT THIS GIRL TO DIE THEN KNEEL! KNEEL DOWN YOU SCUM!

Valkyrie zoom as the frog man didn't know of the speed she have, she punch his face and got the girl and the gun to toss it to rebbeca.

Valkyrie: the only scum to kneel is you, Rebecca!

Rebecaa: right! (point the gun at him)

Illega: no, no, no, noooo!

**Meanwhile with the fight**

shiki prepare for the shot, zero one click his falcon key and Vulcan put his gorilla key to his gun to click.

**POWER!**

**FLYING IMPACT!**

Vulcan held his gun charging, zero one fly up passed them wit his energy wings, while shiki back his fist to make gravity balls. Gorilla arms sent flying rocket like, shiki shoot the gravity balls and zero one deliver a kick on all of them including the bat magia exploded sent sister, jinn and ganoff crash to the ground.

**FLYING BLAST****フライングブラスト**

**PUNCHING BLAST ****パンチングブラスト**

Sister: what unexpected damage! However with my healing powers...

Then the slide doors open to reveal the real sister came in ivery.

Ivery: i wont let you do that little girl. Using my power s without my consent. You'll be punished to be the demon king's toilet hahaha.

Zero one: huh? Could it be.

Vulcan: yes! The real sister!

Sister:(shocked shaken in fear) sister Evelyn.

Shiki: there are two sisters?

Weiz and homura then walked in the room.

Weisla: shiki. You're okay?

Homura: kyle, you alright?

Shiki: weilsa, homura, who's that you brought with you?

Weilz: no time to explain! A chronophage is coming here! it's chaos outside! The streets are paced with people trying to get off the planet.

Proto: seem we better drop this section and go for the final mix.

Ganoff: what?! We cant hang around here! Him, sister! We need to get out.

Jinn: sister..who is that woman?

Sister: grr.

Ivery: (dark look) that's what i want to know who the hell are you.

Zero one: she seem scary.

Vulcan: hehehe.

Ivery: I came to this planet 10 years ago on a job. I remember being surrounded by a bunch of freaks...and the next thing i knew, i was hooked up in the basement of filthy church for 10 years...so i do a little digging and find out there's some moron out there going by my name...and using my powers like she owns employees.

Sister now shaking more in fear.

Ivery: so i guess that device in the basement was transpiring my powers to you. And you've been using them for one hell of a racketeering outfit.

The imposer sister started to shake more in fear.

Sister: I...I...I never...meant to... at first...I only wanted to heal my injured comrades... then...people stared flocking to me...and I was the head of a band of mercenaries...I always meant...to give these powers back someday...please you have to believe me...I have worshiped you as a god...I believed you had the power to make miracles...and I still...

Ivery then interrupt her, by kick her by the face.

Ivery: YOU THINK I GIVE A RAT'S ASS?!

Sam: wow!

Proto: damn.

Ivery: you stole someone's identity for a whole decade and you think you got nothing doming?! do ya?! I'm going to break you and fix you and break you again for the rest of your life! You going to be in a living nightmare until I get tired of you!

Zero one: so what now?

Weilsz: forget about her, we need to get out of here and fast

Ivery turn at shiki.

Ivery: so you're the new demon king, you look kinda wimpy.

Shiki: are you the real sister?

Ivery: yes, your minions rescued me, great demon queen.

Weilz: I ain't his minion.

Homura: I only serve to kyle.

Ivery turn at the two kamen rider.

Ivery: so your the new riders?

Zero one: yeah ,i'm zero one the first rider of the rewia era

Vulcan: Vulcan, secondary rider, it's hard to explain since you gone unconscious

Ivery: I heard the whole story. you're getting the gang back together on edens zero right?

Weilz: we didn't tell you any of that.

Ivery: yeah witch did. she sent me messages that h voice sure bring back memories, thanks for having me, demon king.

Shiki: it's shiki, call me shiki

Ivery: Now before we blow this joint, I gotta wrap up some business. It won't take long. (start to take off her clothes) The job I was on ten years ago is right in this tower.. it'd disgrace the four shining stars if I left without finishing it. **DISPEL DRIVER!**

zero one: wah! (cover his visor eyes)

Vulcan: what the?

Then ivery engulf the area with light then it stop.

zero one: woah ,is that her power

Vulcan: my guess she turning every girl back to normal who was a statue

He and shiki turn to jinn.

Shiki: you should get out of here too, we'll settle this some other time.

As then Vulcan has watches jinn destroy the imposter sister out of the lies.

vulcan: yo jinn.

Jinn turn silently to him.

Vulcan: don't forget, just because your half machine, doesn't mean you abandon your humanity or what left, cuz this is why emotions...win this.

He left as shocked jinn how he know.

**with the group**

As all the group is gather.

Archer: is the girls in the safe ship.

Kikku: yes but we need to act fast to get to the ship, but how?

?: how about we help you?

?: since you guys are, very interesting, remind us of fairy tail.

they turn as they are shocked to see is non other then john and rodrick.

Shiki: who are those guys?

john: just a kamen rider passing through.

Rodrick: and Treasures are irreplaceable. (show his diend gun he twirl)

The group shocked cuz they know that catchphrase make them gasp.

Shiki: no way!

John:(turn archer) you must be archer the first kamen rider zero one, in the third generation kamen rider era rewia.

Rodrick:(turn kyle) and kyle, the new secondary kamen rider Vulcan as well.

Archer: well at least I'm not 'decade'ing to stand around.

John: yeah? For a zero and one, thought you be lucky with 7 but i don't know

Archer: why?

John: cuz 7 , 8 , 9.

Archer laugh so hard he fell onto the grad holding his belly.

Archer: boy i like your style. (gets up)

john: let say you should meet frank.

Rodrick: anyway come, (open the portal) we'll take you to the ship.

They nodded as they went inside.

**Timeskip**

They see the time beast going thorugh the planet.

Archer: woah so huge.

Kikku: i know.

Sam: it's the planet gulst be alright?

Ivery: it's quite unlike but it is the law of the cosmos, so there is nothing that can be done until now

Witch: according to the numbers, 1200 years at least. 1200 year of gults time was devoured. thus the people left behind would not have survived.

Ivery: we may see them again in 1200 years.

Witch: it's been a while, sister.

Ivery: how have you been, witch?

Happy:(came in) Rebecca!

Rebbeca: happy! (hug her friend)

Happy: i'm so glad you're okay!

Rebbeca: me too happy! Again thank you everyone...for coming to save me, especially you archer.

Archer: I'm a man of my word.

Shiki: don't mention it.

Witch: and it gave us the opportunity to save sister as well.

Ivery: did you need an " opportunity " to do that? well then.

Rebbeca: I'm, huh? Why am i suddenly so scared? (tearing)

Archer: i know what cheer you up.

He tickle her as Rebecca giggle with a smile.

Archer: there, a happy smile.

Rebecca: thanks archer, i owe you one.

Archer: is nothing.

**Timeskip**

Shiki: and through all that, we have safely brought rebbeca.

Archer: and we got sister ivery with us.

Happy: thank you for repairing me.

Ivery: my pleasure, you were quite a complicated.

Witch: now, we need to find Valkyrie and hermit... in order to bring back the true strength of edens zero.

Rebeeca: and we can pass the dragon falls and escape the cosmos.

Happy: aye!

Weilsa: and you don't know the whereabouts of those two?

Witch: sadly no but...

Archer: homura know about vakloire as she is homura's teacher however she have no clue where she is since it show that...

Witch: you have valkyrie's sword.

Weilsz: yeah right.

Homura: like my lord i do not know where she is either.. to tell you the truth, i am looking for her too. Valkyrie, my master suddnely disappeared.

Witch: i thought so as soon as i saw your sword.

Ivery: valkiyre's student huh?

Fangeila: so that's why you come to us and the ship.

Homura: i want to see my master...ah i said that out loud, how embarrassing.

Archer: that why you want to challenge shiki?

Homura: i was telling the truth, i heard about the demon king from my master, someone who even he can't defeat a knight i want to fight shiki.

Kyle: also why i heard you serve to me?

Homura: i always wanted to meet a rider but you are special how i see, and a graditutde of helping me.

Kyle: don't mention it.

Shiki: but i don't want to fight a friend.

Homura: f-friend?

Shiki: you're my granpda's friend's student right? So that mean's you're my friend!

Rebecca: at this rate, you'll befriend the whole of mankind.

Homura: r-right...this fight isn't out of hate or anger, it's a competition you could say it's something i want do as an f-friend. I'm not sating that i want to fight you fight now...just one day.

Archer: perhaps later on

Homura: I'll be happy too, let me stay on this ship, i'm prepared to do whatever it takes to find Valkyrie.

Shiki: alright, then let's find valkyire and then compete!

Rebecca: welcome aboard!

Happy: aye!

Homura:(Smile) thank you.

Archer: weilsz right? You should join too.

Weilsz: i would?

Shiki: you help us out and along ivery room you make good for the team.

Weisz: i don't have anywhere to go.

Proto: can someone explain why robo-sumo is here?

Then Mosco appeared out of nowhere surprise the group.

Weilsz: what the?!

Shiki: huh?!

Ivery: stop right there! This guy here is a "companion" and he's actually my servant.

Witch: he's in charge of doing all of the chores on the ships.

Ivery: he was with me until that fake sister remodeled him into being a subordinate for her (angry look)i found with serious injury! Those bastards! how many bullets did they even shot at him ?! i'll find whoever shot him and give em a taste of their own medicine.

Weilsz gulp in fear that he did it.

Homura: but that was...

Weilsz: don't tell her idiot!

Mosco: ever one please take care of me.(try to push the "do push" button)

Ivery: don't push it! Anyway.

Archer: also kyle I put your ship combine to this.

Kyle: as long i'm part edens zero i'm in.

Archer: yep, alright y'all time for me to bring out my jokeasode! Cuz this will be one hell of an adventure!

Shiki: can i be in it?

Archer: sure everyone! (turn john and Rodrick) and you two thanks, also i like to see how you two heisei rider join the fun.

John: we would like that.

Rodrick: of course.

Archer: alright! Now the evil even! cuz edens zero is coming, and they have there new kamen rider in the galaxy and universe, and his name is, zero one! 


	2. Chapter 2

Archer: HELLO-HOO!

As archer is doing his another funny video rolling

Kikku: we're back and we have a special guess with us !

Archer: say hello to Rebbeca and Happy!

Came in is Rebecca in her catgirl outfit and happy.

Rebecca: hi everyone!

Happy: wer'e glad to be your guess in the show!

Archer: more of a "purr" fret guess here!

Laughing at the background as kikku, happy and Rebecca laughing as well.

Archer: oh your dying to know?

Rebecca: hey I'm die trying.

Make everyone laugh of it along archer, kikku and happy laugh.

Archer: oh wow, that's funny, it tickles me to the grave.

Happy: well one of the joke do have every funny bone need to be buried anyway.

Make everyone laugh along kikku, archer and rebbeca.

Kikku: oh your an a roll!

They heard a knock to see the window the animal catcher.

Rebecca: oh not the animal catcher!

Happy: he's here!

Archer: ah nuts, he really wanna capture you guys, is a catastrophe!

Kikku: we have to get going, better not get caught in the act.

Then the door kick the animal catcher.

Kikku: run!

Rebecca, happy, archer and kikku running being chase by the animal catcher.

Animal catcher: i'm gonna get you two cats!

Then they wear disguise as mustache.

Animal catcher:(look around) which way they go?

Rebecca, happy, archer and kikku: (points to the right) down there.

Animal catcher: thank you(Run off then realise) hey wait am inute!

They see them running away while remove the mustache.

Kikku: boy talk about a close shave..

Everyone is now laughing laughing. As they split up, Rebecca and happy hide in the empty 6 trash can, the animal catcher pick up the top to find them but they playing wack a mole.

As he stick his head down, Rebecca and happy came out with a smile and grab a mallet then wacking the trash can make the animal catcher's body shaking and his eyes swirling of dizzy.

Animal catcher: the world is spinning….

Happy: well your head is the "spinning top" of it.

Make everyone laugh then animal catcher chase them till kikku and archer dress as sale people.

Archer: hey there buddy.

Kikku: how would like to try our famous honey flavor spray? This smell will make him smell good.

Animal catcher: hmm, I do need to smell good on work job.

He spray it.

Animal catcher: I smell good.

Archer: open the windows as the bees and bears coming in attracted by the smell.

Animal catcher: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

He running away while the bear and bees chase them.

Animal catcher: I'LL GET YOU BACK REBECCA AND HAPPY! AND SO DO YOUR FRIENDS! OW BEE STING!

Archer: well I think we seen the last of him.

Kikku: sure he gonna bee-sy for the moment.

Rebbeca: I can "Bear"ly see that.

Everyone laughing.

Archer: well that's all for today folks, don't forget to subscribe mine and rebcca and happy from bluecat nyanya channel, seeyah! 

Rebecca and Happy: (do a cat pose) nyan nyan~!

sam: AND CUT!

Archer: wow rebecy, you was a natural!

Rebecca: oh thanks, I didn't know that your channal can be so much fun.

Archer: of course it is, now everybody will love to see your channel.

Rebecca: I really appreciate for what your doing for us.

Archer: hey anytime and beside I like watching videos from your channel a lot.

Rebecca: r-really?

Archer: like I said, yes I mean that why I comment and subscribe as the first and number 1 on my list.

Rebecca: u-um, th-thank you.

Archer: is nothin

Rebecca hugged him

Rebecca: and thank you for saving me.

archer:(blush and chuckle) it was nothin, glad to your okay.

Happy: you li~ke him!

Rebecca: shut up happy!

**Somewhere at fairy tail guild**

Happy sneeze.

Lucy: what's wrong happy?

Happy: I don't know, it felt like someone sayed my line.

**Back at the edens ship**

Rebecca, Happy and Homura are now relaxing on the herbal hot spring bath with Archer and Kevin.

Archer: rebecy, why you bring me here?

Rebecca: oh no reason, you've been so helpful and so kind,(hug his head to her breasts) so I reward you as a big thank you.

Archer:(blush) r-rebecy, we're still in the bath and naked!

Rebecca: oh don't worry about it.

Kevin: and Homura why dragged me here?

Homura: rebecca suggested this idea.

Kyle: and why I feel like you love that?

Homura: to consider a gratitude of helping me find edes zero, I here by as your bodyguard and partner.

Kyle: you can't be serious.

Homura: I am.

She hugged him and put his head to her breast.

Kevin:(blush) w-what you doing?

Homura: nothing much, I wanna be comfy

then the girls sat on the boy's lap to get comfy.

Rebecca: i forgot how nice the spa of Eden was.

Kyle see homura handling the water's heat.

Kyle: what you doing?

Homura: this is all… part of my training.

Archer and Rebecca: training?

Homura: the average person simply cant handle the heat of the hot water only my lord can.

Rebbeca: wha -is it really hot?

Archer: I don't feel hot.

Kyle: i'm good.

Homura: (turn Rebecca) I've been thinking for a while now...do you also have ether gear? I assume you're using your powers to endure this hot water.

Rebecca: oh no... I don't have ether gear...not yet anyway.

Homura: I assume your using your powers on the water.

Happy: you just hate hot baths.

As then homura sweating more.

Homura: what?! frequent baths in this water will grant the ability to use ether gear

Rebecca: yeah...hopefully.

Homura: so just as I expected, you too are training

Rebecca: um no...

Kyle: they just relaxing

Homura: what kind of power do you wish to use?

Rebecca: you get to choose?

Homura: If you haven't learn anything yet, then possibly.

Rebecca: in that case, something like auto aim perhaps? You see, I love guns. if an ether gear could help me hit my targets every single time, that would be great! since I know many kamen rider have guns.

Archer: like who?

Rebecca: well, diend, den-o gun mode, zolda, garren, larc, ryugen, delta , snipe, drake and now vulcan

Archer: wow they must be your favorite.

Rebecca: yep! But your my favorite the most.

Kevin: who's your favorite riders homura?

Homura: um knight, baron and brave.

Kyle: I see.

Homura: and you

Kyle: hehe sure is.

He smile then petted her head making her blush a little, Archer petted Rebecca's head as she cat smile and purred.

Archer: are you purring?

Rebecca: u-um, yes, I am.

Archer: such an adorable kitty.(petted her chin)

She start to purr more.

**Timeskip**

the group has gotten dressed and both archer and kevin are looking at there newly acquired progrise keys.

Archer: i wonder there's more out there.

Kyle: it depends whenever it pop out, and those damn humangear fault.

Archer: hey is not there fault! Those Metsuboujinrai are behind this!

Kyle: whatever, they stole and ruin me! They took my parents as they worship of their success and not to mention poison them and i swear someday to find them. but first I'll find their leader and destroy everything they work for! If stopping and destroying humangear gave up and hate human, then so be it.

Archer: hey, hey, calm down, revenge won't get you far and it will burn you up.

Kyle: I've been burning and surviving, Like how we took them out.

Archer: yeah but i stop them but you cant destroy them.

Kyle: oh? Like you know a way to turn the humangear back to normal?

Archer: actually…

Kyle: don't care.

Archer: i know is very tough, i never know who my real parents are. My dad who a humangear found me in a carriage basket, the note didn't say and he raised me. He die as a hero, kyle please...give me a chance and prove to you, you do you but think, is this what your parents wanted?

Kyle didn't say as he growling.

Kyle: tch, whatever clown, you do yours and i do mine.

Archer: i know and beside, is nice have you on board.

Kyle: (grin) heh and i guess is not really bad to have you as well.

**Meanwhile**

**With witch, ivery, sam, proto and moscow**

Witch: It's nice being able to talk to you again.

Ivery: it's about 10 years, huh? (mosco pour her some drink) And you been on the ship this whole time?

Witch: indeed, I am the shield of edens it's my job to defend it, although...in reality it was lady elise that provide most of the defending.

Ivery: that little girl who was attacked to ziggy?

Witch: she grown into a fine young woman, though she is a pirate

Ivery: can't wait to see valkery and hermit again.

Sam: so who do we find next?

Proto: homura's hometeach be later, right now let focus on the record on  
hermit.

Witch: yeah, we shall assemble the team back together and head out of the cosmos.

Ivery: that reminds me, that tiny bot...that's next gen, huh?

Witch: pino?

Ivery: that little bot is someday going to be...the light of edens.

Mosco: um...excuse me but am I part of edens?

Ivery: huh? Sure you're the pig of edens.

Mosco: I am overwhelmd with hoy! Moscoy!

Sam: let go check on they others.

**Timeskip**

Kikku: say rebbecca look what i foundo got (show the b cubers and hand it over her)

Rebecca: it's my b-cubers!?

Shiki: we found it back in tat old tower. sorry we forgot to give it to you.

Rebecca: no worries, thanks you two.

Weilz: so that cube can make 3 dimensional videos?

Happy: Yep! I have one too.

Rebecca: the professor gave them to us as a gift

Weisz: really?

Pino: now that you mention it, have you been able to contact the professor?

Happy: I think he must have gone really far. We can't get though to him.

Rebecca: edens he can be pretty flaky sometimes.

Weisz: who're you looking at me when you say that?!

Vatta: because your the same person.

Fangeila: even time around dont make sense

Kyle and archer came in.

Archer: hey guys what's up?

Vatta: nothing munch.

Shiki: what if she already out of the cosmos?! Maybe he's also trying to find mother!

Weisz:.…

Shiki: wait, where is homura?

Rebecca: well...

Kyle: she getting a "training massages "from witch.

Vatta: will she be alright?

Kyle: I'm sure, she's a tough girl.

Rebecca: anyway she's gonna be down for a while.

Archer: also I spotted a room fill with clothes.

Ivery: the wardrobe? Hermit use to love that place.

Mosco: me too.

Sam: she does?

Kyle: oh yeah hermit i heard about her

Then rebbeca's b cuber beeping.

Archer: rebecy your b cuber beeping.

Rebecca: (press it to see the hologram) it's from clarise.

Proto: she must've gotten worried.

Happy: display her on the big monitor!

The big monitor pop up to show clarise.

Clarise: REBECCA! YOU'RE OKAY! WAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Rebecca: I'm sorry I didn't call sooner…

Clarise: you have made so many friends.

Rebecca: that's reminds me, is the guild master okay?

Clarise: yeah… I was told that the guild aster escaped before getting loaded into the ship. Even the master was worried about you.

Rebecca: good to know, we're heading back to blue garden now so you can tell me all about everything when we get here.

Clarise: so about that… you might want to stay away from blue garden for now…

Rebecca: what do you mean?

Clarise: the who incident has been all over the media and the news! Here, I'll show you a snippet.

As she turn it on to show the newsman.

Newsman: the kidnapping of the B-cubers, then a chronophage leading to a gusty escape from the most vile planet! But got destroyed by 3 By kamen rider zero one and Vulcan! What exactly happened there!?

?: this girl named rebecca, she gave us all the courage to escape!

Rebecca: couchpo?! Wait… she's talking about me?!

Archer: seem you made some friends during the escape.

?: the girl's got guts. I hope she'll collab with me on a video and same with her 3 friends too.

Copa: you should all go and watch becky's videos!

Rebecca cover her mouth, she blush in embarrassing.

Clarise: everyone a little crazy over "Rebecca" right now.

Rebecca: wha?! This is so embarrassing!

Archer: oh don't be! You should feel happy!

He hugs her happily as she smile and hugged him back.

Rebecca: thanks Archer.

Happy: Rebecca! our channel! our views have sky rocketed! but they're all bad ratings!

Rebecca: What?!

Archer: Way to go you two!

Shiki: that's awesome! This is what you guys wanted, right?

Rebecca: thanks to everyone who promoted me!

Happy: thank you, everyone even though we're getting bad ratings…

Clarise: so maybe you should wait till the excitement calms down a bit. The guild is in a frenzy! they're surprised to have someone like you in our rans.

Rebecca: Our guild members really only care about themselves do they?

Clarise: take care! (the screen turn off)

Rebecca: we can't waste this chance! We should make a new video this instant!

Happy: AYE SIR!

Rebecca: sure!

Archer and kikku: sweet!

Archer: say kyle why not you join us?

Kyle: not sure and beside later on I'm getting homura a " proper" training. To some targets and enemeis

Archer: where john and rodrick?

Kyle: said they'll be back from scouting around.

Shiki: so archer who are the Metsuboujinrai?

Archer: a group organization member that causes all humangear to go evil and do their bidding.

Rebecca: it happen years ago when they was hidden, some people dont know them until now. The hidden intelligence have some problem with them, you see they have a great president who run it name Sekon but he died and let his brother took over, so now human gear became quote poplar and not to mention have their own soul known as techsoul.

Happy: like human have soul but as robots and machine as well.

Shiki: woah that's so cool!

Archer: uh huh so you and i are alike, raised by machines.

Shiki: yep! Lile brothers!

They fist bump and grin.

**with the group**

Pino: If we cant return to blue garden then where do we get new leads on the shining stars?

Ivery: I have a few leads. But enough of that, look! we're near iron hill.

Archer and shiki: iron hill?

Ivery: over there.

The group walked up to the window and see a humungus stone.

Vatta: woah.

Fangeila: you can say that again.

Weisz: that's… amazing!

Archer: what's that?

Kyle: well as you can see, that's the colossus of olghia, a hero that live through the dark ages.

Shiki: SO HUGE!

Rebecca: sure is!

Archer: amazing.

Sam: i'll say.

Fangeila: such amazing statue.

Em pino: there's another statute behind!

Happy: yeah your right!

Weisz: HOW MANY OF THEM ARE THERE?!

Ivery: I think there used to be 12.

Kyle: hm I read them in story, the hero arcelik and behind that is nikolaus and urchola.

Archer: they sure are a y, ivy what history about those statue guys?

Ivery: they are the heroes who guarded the sakura cosmos during the dark ages. The knights of the dancing sakura. The guardians of blue garden.

Shiki: SPACE IS SO COOL!

Archer: Guys look!

Then they spotted a statues of all the kamen riders, Ichigo, Amazon, Kuuga, Agito, Faiz, Ryuki, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den O, Kiva, Decade, W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost, Ex aid, Build, Shinboi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga and ZI O.

Archer: it's all the past riders! Kikku take a picture!

As kikku take a picture of them

Shiki: is ginga!

Rebecca: you know him too?

Shiki: yeah! my grandpa told me much about him! A rider of all galaxy and his gravity matches to every planet there is!

?: yep that's kirby for ya.

They turn to see john and rodrick are back.

John: hey guys.

Archer: hey guys!

Rodrick: i see you spotted the riders of legends, look at the other side, the Secondary riders.

They turn to see the secondsry riders, Nigou, G3- X, Kaixa, Knight, Garren, Ibuki, Gattack, Zeronos, Ixa, Diend, Accel, Birth, Beast, Baron, Mach, Specter, Brave, Cross z, Hattari, Clue, Geartop, Star-X, Geiz. 

Rebecca: whoa.

Em pino and Sam spotted someone

Happy: what's the matter you two?

Em pino: i can see someone over there.

Rebeca: But how can a person be out in space?

Archer: huh? Someone hand me a scope.

Kyle: i can see that person too.

Rebecca: wait your right! There really is someone out there!

Vatta: let put it on monitor.

Ivery: i didn't think my first one would be correct, are you reading my mind hermit?

Then a montior zoom in to see someone sitting on the top statue is a young girl named hermit , with blue eyes, long light-blue hair tied in pigtails, and has two short, violet-colored stripes on her cheeks. Her expression on her face is emotionless, she wore a white bodysuit with dark-blue armor pads, violet sleeves and legs, and a mechanical headband.

Archer: its hermit!

**Small Timeskip**

the group is now in a medical room and lay her at the table.

Witch, homura came in the room.

Witch: is hermit okay?!

Ivery: she's not moving, and hasn't said anything. she doesn't have any external wounds.

Sam and proto scan hermit.

Sam: she's alright, no wounds nor damage but there is a problem.

Archer: what is it?

Proto: she ditch her shell and drop out another club to hit on solo.

Vatta: witch can you fix her?

Witch: my heal can't do anything here.

Archer: so is like her sub conscious is gone?

Kikku: more like her system is all error.

Weisz: her what?

Em pino: an abornal sleep condition.

Weisz: what does this means?

Witch: in human's term her "mind"...or "soul" has been damaged.

Shiki: soul?

John: meaning leaving just her body.

Happy: I wonder if she fought something scary…

Shikomo: is there any way to save her?

Witch: us andorids do not have a firm understanding on the concept of a "mind" or a "Soul".

Ivery: so we have no idea how to fix android in this condition.

Fangeila: there gotta be a way.

Shiki: let's all go inside hermit! Then let's fix up her "Soul"!

Rebecca: ummm… and where do I begin…

Weisz: HOW ARE WE GONNA GET INSIDE HER? HUH!?

Rodrick: quiet, her sub conscious transfer into a digital world, so shiki got a point.

Witch:(bow) as expected of the demon king! We may be to save hermit yet!

As then they take them to the lab and there a chair with helmet attachments.

Ivery: ah, that's right! The dive state!

Shiki: that means… hermit's soul is….

Witch: it is highly likely that her soul is in… the planet digitalis.

Archer: hmm, interesting.

Shimi: if that's where hermit's soul is, then we need to go there!

Witch: you cannot enter digital with your physical self, you must all be in the dive state in order to be digitized.

Weisz: sounds a lot like an online game.

Rebecca: it is an online game, digitals was originally one of the serves for the mmorpg "rouge fantasia"

Archer: I see.

Rebecca: I heard that the game was closed off after an incident that happened several years ago.

Witch: indeed. Diving itself posed a certain risk, but… the NPC within the came became self aware. In the end, the game became too unbalanced and the management teams eventually left it alone. After that, the npcs altered their programming… and carried on as if they were actually living.

Weisz: a planet full of data humans.

Homura: But why would hermit be there.

Witch: she has always like that game. And even now it is still possible to log into digitalis. I also believe in the demon queen's intuition...or so my thought process goes.

Archer: alright here the plan, kikku, fangeila, vatta you stay put with witch and ivery. Kyle, john, rodrick, Sam, Proto, shiki, rebecca, happy, weisz and homura coming with us to the digital world and to find hermit

**Timeskip**

everyone is now wearing some sort of bodysuit.

Witch: since digitals is a virtuak space, we do not need to move the ship to access it. 

Kyle: so we need to log in there?

Witch: yes.

Happy: I cant believe they had our sizes

Sam: me too.

Proto: comfy.

Em pino: that's is the power of a dress factory.

Shiki: yo it's so tight!

Weisz: that totally doesn't suit you.

Rebcca: this suit really show of your body line huh?

Archer: (blush) I I think is good on you rebecca.

Rebecca: well you're not back yourself~.

Make him blush.

Homura: it feels quite nice actually, what do you think kyle ?

Kyle: I think you look cute.

Homura blushes then hugged him.

Witch: however we cannot back you up in any way , we can use our own innate powers, but nothing more than that.

Rebecca: ahh to bad... here I thought we could use magic or something.

Witch: however any riders are allow ,anyway please remember that any damage you revive in digitalis will be reflected in your actual body...in the case where you die in the digitals.

Shiki: yeah, I get it! now let's go find hermit!

Witch: digitasl, log in! commencing dive sequence!

The pods start to glow.

**Timeskip**

Archer and shiki as they're floating and look around.

Archer: hey shiki I think we got in but not how I expected.

Voice data: please create the avatar you wish to use.

Shiki: who's there?!

Archer: is the voice of this data to make our avatar characters. (grin) and i know what to pick.

**Meanwhile**

Homura suddenly appeared in jail cell and tied up

Homura: huh?

She look around and notice she tied up.

Homura: where am I?

Then heard footstep came in is a knight like suit and helmet of a wolf like and cloak a bit.

Homura: who are you?!

Then the helmet remove to show kyle but has wolf ears on his head

Kyle: is me kyle.

Homura: kyle?

He draw his sword to cut the cell and untie her

Kyle: john and rodrick told me someone got you in the digital world and tie you up and try to pretend to be you but i luckily caught the culprit and save you.

Homura: thank you, and -(she blushes hard and heart pounding of his knight armor) _he is so cute with those wolf ears! A-and such a handsome worthy knight i ever seen._

She then give a bow on her one knee.

Kyle: what'd you doing?

Homura: I'm bowing to you.

Kyle: why?

Homura: just felt like it, you look like a very worthy knight and can i pet your ears. (glint in her pupils and have the urge to pet them)

Kyle: oh (his wolf ears and tail wag a little) I see you notice my wolf ears and tail, I'm a wolf man.

Homura: wow, you have cute ears.

Homura then petted his wolf ears as his tail wagging.

Kyle: w-what are you going?

Homura: (smile) such a cute wolf.

Kyle: hehe I guess so, also come with me as john and Rodrick got the culprit.

Homura: right

They walk up to see john dress a black suit but armor of a white and black along red line and a cape , a bit pointy ears ,horns and black eyes and red eyes.

Rodrick dress as a thieving pirate outfit and a captain's hat.

Rodrick: glad your here

John: here is the culprit

They look at who tied up is a bespectacled young prince with curly dark hair, wears a light-colored dress shirt, pants, and a long-sleeved coat draped around her avatar's shoulders.

Kyle: this guy?

Rodrick: actually a girl using an avatar as a diguise, this is amira the agent from the Galactic Intelligence Agency.

John: master of disguise but not good enough and Amira is capable of copying the customs of someone who she imitates to infiltrate each for her missions.

Kyle: i heard of them, sometime them and I don't see eye to eye, so she try to imitate homura( turn Homura) you was gonna use a male as an avatar?

Homura: no, I would never pick something like that, anyway i should have my avatar.

John type a screen as homura typing which avatar then a flash around her and it clear, a mature beautiful woman who she's now with long hair, wears a flury dress and hat.

Kyle: (blush and his tail waggy) wow.

Then amira woke up.

Amira: what the?

She looked at them.

Kyle: (smirk) Hello agent from the Galactic Intelligence Agency.

Amira: what the?! The hunter! You and your team tooken down each out of control robots?!

Kyle: yes.

John: i got something that make her the reason

Pull out a card to throw it to her as a flash of a mirror world he push her then drag her back.

Kyle: the mirror world that ryuki have.

John: her double control and possess her body like how i did in reamaent so she'll be our agent .( turn amira) can you hear us?

They waited for an answer

Amira: yep! Loud and clear.

John: alright you know the drill.

Kyle: you'll be a guess but pretend and let your other self be in charge and control her, you'll be our spy of it.

Amira: alright!

She look at him blush and lick her lips

Amira: _he looks cute~._

Kyle: anyway let's go. 

**Meanwhile with rebecca**

walking around the dirt road is rebecca and happy, she is wearing a black top showing her cleavage but it's fashioned as a paw print, a skirt, black leg heels and has a cat tail and wars, happy is wearing a cloak a shirt and pants.

Rebecca: wow! it's more fantasy like than I thought!

Seeing the beautiful land and tree of a fantasy game world.

Happy: remind me of granbell!

Rebecca: everyone sure is taking there time…

Happy: they're still probably making there avatars…

Rebecca: that's one of the things you have to do probably.

Then came a big stomp shocking and scared Rebecca and happy. It's mirror amira who is still possessing her other self but the illusion fooling the other amira , is riding a big purple bunny like who shaking it head and she standing still of her arm wide like a statue, she looked at Rebecca and happy giving them a bow then kyle with john, rodrick and homura came by walking.

Rebecca: s-something weird just came…

Happy: e-every… one… please hurry up…t-the knight looks so scary.

Rebecca: umm… who are you guys?

Amira: hehe… I don't blame you for not noticing. I'm an exiled prince and also a swordsman. I'm leading in war to bring peace back to my motherland.

Homura: i'am a daughter of the duke, a princess of a kingdom who's now left by their corrupted desire , as an adventure to the guild for fighting what right. That is the backstory, I homura, have decided to give my character, whoops. I said that aloud, huh?

Rebecca: HOMURA?! (turn kyle) And who's this one?

Kyle: I'm known as an assassin, one of the strongest knight to a former empire by their kingdom, that I use to serve. They betray me and framed as I am criminal and the traitor, now I hunt down to those who unleashed their evil sins, as a predator and now I am the guard to the princess. The Dark wolf knight, slayer of pure evil. Also that what I name my avatar's origin,(remove his helmet) is me kyle.

Rebecca: wow.

Happy: what about those two?

John: is me john, as my character is a demon lord who unleashed destruction and dominate to any foes.

Rodrick: and you know me Rodrick, let say a pirate thief and a sharp shooter in all the seas there is.

Happy: wow, those sure you two perfectly!

John: and amira here is a she

Rebecca: why she pick a male avatar

Homura: we'll explain later when everyone is group

Happy:(looked at the bunny) so what's this?

The big bunny:(shake his face) waoooohhh.

Amira: I tried to choose a "white horse" option for a mount but… it's purple, purple...and definitely not a horse.

Kyle: more like a rabbit.

?: well according to the description, it is a horse!

They turn to see a tan woman with white hair, white arm sleeves, top and short shorts.

?: a noble steed who had carried a hero of the holy bring stones, turnto timonium.

Rebecca: what a name.. who the heck are you?!

?: it's me your guy, weisz, i mean girl.

Kyle: why the hell you choose a female avatar?

Weisz: whats wrong? It was an option so….

John: you wanna fondle your own breasts huh?

Weisz: (fondle his avatar's breasts) look, I can feel as munch as i want.

Rebecca: yeah right your creep

Kyle: perv, dont get any stupid ideas

?: Surprise!

?: Yo!

Then they turn to see a human version pino, young human girl with rabbit-like ears. She wears a necktie that is decorated with a single large heart.

A human version sam who have messy blonde hair and dog ears and dog tails, wearing a hoodie cloak , chest armor, underneath a white shirt and blue shorts with brown shoes.

Proto who is human have a brown hair, fox ears and fox tail, visor sun glasses, headphones around his neck, wearing a hoodie cloak, a blue vest, black shirt, and gray pants and shoes.

Weisz: PINO?!

Homura: you three are humans?!

Rebecca: and so cute.

Kyle: proto? Sam?

Proto: you know it K Wolf.

Sam: look at us! We're humans now! Yay! (jump up to do a backflip) cool, so this is what is like to be one!

Pino: yeah! do I look okay?

Happy yep, you look great.

John: where is archer and shiki? They can't be that long.

Shiki: hey guys! I see the whole gangs are here Already.

Rebecca: shiki!

Coming to the group is a large muscular version of shiki.

Kyle: what the fuck?!

Shiki: I couldn't decide on an avatar so I just made it look like me-

Kyle and rebecca: THAT'S NOT HOW YOU LOOK LIKE!

Archer: ease up you two, I got this.

Then a large fart was heard.

Kyle: what the?

They turn of a whoopee cushion press by shiki, then see jump higher and land down, is an archer but have a google mixed grasshopper hat but with a jester like hat with it . He wears a long-sleeved stripes black and green lemon shirt, patterned with black and green lemon color diamonds, over a white undershirt. On the bottoms of his sleeves, there are blue studs spotting all around it. He wears uniquely-designed puffy pants, colored gray on one side, and black on another, separated by a white line. His pants are held up by an intricate belt that wraps around his waist, black with a yellow strip running through the center. Over it, there is a thicker variety instead with white borders and white spots patterned on the black cloth, with three pockets on each side. The pockets are predominantly black, save for a distinctive strip running through the middle, with a yellow patch, marked by an "X". On his left pant sleeve, the black pattern is instead replaced by the same black-and-green diamond pattern on his shirt. On the ends of his pants are distinctive, black-bordered openings. wears black-and-green striped socks underneath and short and pointed, high-heeled black boots.

Archer: now that's what I call breaking wind.

Kyle: a jester?

Archer: oh no, I'm the king of comedy! The amazing hopping funny hopper! (jump front lip in front of Rebecca and looking at him) what'd you think rebecy?

Rebecca: archer? Is that you? Wow.

Archer: yep!

Sam: nice look.

Happy: suits you extra perfectly!

Archer: yep, alao shiki let me help ya fix your avatar.

They change shiki appearance into normal as his hair is long and wild, wearing a cave man outfit.

Shiki: since this place like grandbell . i figured i would go for long hair i had when i lived here. Ahh those memories, i hope there back to normal now.(anime tears)

Weisz: Do not cry!

John: also guys before go listen to this, that rodrick, kyle, homura and I encounter amira . is a girl using an avatar as a disguise, let say an agent from the Galactic Intelligence Agency. Kyle help stop her for capturing homura and mimic her, so i use my ability of the mirror world.

Rebecca: the same ryuki goes there.

John: yep as bring out her counterpart that control and possess the other amira's body to be our spy and the other her trap of a ilussion i put.

Archer: good thinking

Rebecca check the data.

Rebecca: the planet original a video game, but they wanted it to be realstoc as soon as possible so there almost no hud.

Shiki: hud? What's that?

Rebecca: a heads up play, the thing you seen on the screen when you play video games. So we dont usual rpg assest like the status display for hp and all that.

Weisz: that kinda makes it boring. Want me to try and fix it?

Rebecca: NO WAY! we can use all our real world abilities on this planet too.

Sam: awesome!

Shiki: (start to float up) you're right!

Proto: but any rules they carry here?

Rebecca: but we should avoid rewriting the planet's data at all costs.

Archer: yeah, who know what will happen that goes wrong.

Em pino: so machina maker and my emp are againts the rules here? Got it!

Weisz: so you mean there's no point us being here right?

Kyle: well not really.

Homura: what would happen if we break those rules?

Happy: It's called a "Ban", you would get kicked out of the planet and you can never come back again.

Amira: i see.

Shiki: hey guys, look! There's a town close by! I bet that's where our adventure will finally begin !

Archer: sweet!

Shiki: We will be heroes who will save hermit!

Weisz: but you're a demon king.

John: well i know a demon is a hero, anyway we should head there and ask some question where we can find hermit.

and so the heroes walk around the wonderful town fill with people.

Rebecca: amazing! it's like an actual real town!

Weisz: wow, so realistic.

Archer: kikku be so jealous.

Homura: look! There is another one of those turnto tuonum's there.

em pino: apparently they're called tantimo for short

Rodrick: an introduction program , hmm.

Guy:(came to the group) Are you folks travelers? Welcome to drimille the town of greenery.

Shiki and archer: yo!

Rebecca: is that an NPC?

Sam: well all games have something like that to greet travelers.

Weisz: They did say the NPC's here are fully self aware.

Guy: I am so happy to see that we have been getting a lot more player revently heeheh.

Shiki: players?

Kyle: no one didn't came yet?

Guy: people who come here from the outside world are all called players. And people like me who live on this planet are called non-player characters. But of course the NPCS here do a lot more than the game oringally had assigned us to do, heheheheh. Originally due to my programming I could only say the same thing over and over and over again! It was truly a nightmare heehehe.

Archer: yikes.

Guy: My onlu happiness was when some players unlocked certain goals and I would get to say different line to them.

Amira: i feel sorry for you.

Homura: so do I.

Proto: us too.

Rebecca: we're looking for someone. Do you happen to know anyone who goes by the name of hermit?

Guy: no...I don't think I do. but this is a very big town. You might find someone else who has met that person. Ask around town, we all love talking heehehe. (walk off)

Rebecca: he really seems like he is alive.

Weisz: I can't believe that is just data.

Archer: same way like humangear and machine, everyone is alive.

Shiki: I bet everyone here have hearts too.

Em pino:(turn homura is silent) what's wrong, lady homura?

Homura: if everything is so realistic, we wouldn't be able to distinguish plays from npcs.

Happy: yeah, and it would be easy for one to pretend like they are the others.

John: it wouldnt be easy, if any enemeis around

Weies: but he said they have been getting more players lately, didn't he.

Rebecca: I did a bit research before we came down here and apparently, there still lot of players left here.

Archer: she right but right now let's continue the search and split up.

As they split up, they go around town talking to the NPCs or towns people, they went to the towns inn to review on there progress.

Archer: so? Did you find anything?

Pino: someone said they might have seen her in a town to the north. that's all we found.

Rebecca: we all walk through ghe whole town and that is all we found?

Kyle: maybe

Happy: plus is not that reiable either.

Shiki: well either way, tomorrow we will head north! (drop onto the bed) for now, we sleep!

Kyle: (yawn) how about we take a sleep and search tomorrow.

**Meanwhile**

Someone came in through the man who's sitting on his desk.

Man: Hello! Welcome to the traveling inn. Are you going to be staying the night? Or…. Umm…..

?: I want a woman.

Man: (shiver in fear) th-this kind of establishment heeek!

The man is tall thin. He has got a long pointy nose and elfish ears. Half of his slim face looks like it's cracked and he has some armor-like metal, covering his large and spiky chin. He got sharp teeth, dark lipstick and piercings. He wears dark clothes and carries around a scythe, which put the weapon at the side of the man's neck.

**The next morning**

Rebecca is hugging archer while they're asleep, homura is hugging kyle while they're asleep and amira next to him. while the rest sleep randomly.

Rebecca waking up looking at the sleeping archer.

Rebecca: (smile) how cute.

Then he begin waking up to see rebecca hugging him and he smile.

Archer: (petted her cat ear) morning kitty.

Rebecca: morning.

Then they notice something glowing which make kyle and homura wakes up , they see progierse keys of shark, tiger, mammoth, polar bear. Kyle see prgerise keys of hedgehog , stag beetle ,Buffalo and spider.

Archer: huh?

Kyle: progrise keys, in the virtual world?

Archer: but why are they glowing?

Rebecca: maybe perhaps they notice the other progerise keys you two collect.

Kyle: I see.

Archer grabs tiger, mammoth, polar bear and Kyle grabs prgerise keys of hedgehog, stag beetle, Buffalo and spider.

Archer: cool.

Back at the ship witch and ivery are watching over hermit. Kikku ,vatta and fangeila too.

Witch: hermit, I cant believe you would close off your heart, what in the world happen? Your soul will be save by the demon king, no matter what so please...

Ivery: witch, everyone come look at this.

They see the data

Ivery: it seem some strange data running our line.

Witch: we've been hacked?

Moscow: mosco?

Vatta: by who?

Witch: dont know, edens zsro's securty is top of the line.

Ivery: But thats only hermit was around.

Vatta: that doenst look good, who is it?

Witch: I don't know what they're up to. but if we do nothing and something bad happened, there might be some side effects to those in digitals.

**Meanwhile with heroes**

The group is now on the road, looking for hermit.

Shiki: let's go! to the town north of here where hermit is!

Rebecca: that information isn't 100 % reliable.

Weisz: I can't believe this is what a fantasy world feels like.

Happy: does the professor want a ride?

homura: I cant believe in this virtual world you can feel and smell things...

em pino: it just how real this world is built.

Rodrick: also in case i know who like to join with us

He open the portal as came out is non other then vince and rick.

Vince: yo!

Rick: hey there!

Kyle and Archer: holy shit!

Rebecca:( gasp of joy) IT'S THE GAMING GURUS!

Vince: hey I know hat voice.

They turn at Rebecca.

Rick: hey is player NyanNyan!

Vince: you was the top sharp shooter at the shooting games!

Rebecca: (zoom up to them) I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!

Rick: well nice to meet you in person.

Then they look around.

Vince: yep, and to see we're in some virtual world similar of game.

Rick: remind me of the rpg.

Shiki: who are they?

Archer: that vince and rick! The game gurus also known as kamen rider ex aid and brave from the 2nd heisei generation! (shocking everyone except john and Rodrick)

Happy: NO WAY!

Vince and rick turn at archer.

Vince: oh! You must be the third generation kame nrider from reviwa ,zero one right?

Archer: you know me?

Rick: rumors spread around of the new riders ,(turn kyle) and Vulcan right?

Kyle: yep.

Vince: sweet, so what the situation?

John whisper to his ear and to rick's ear as they nodded.

Rick: oh I see.

Vince: we'll glad to help you guys find hermit and finished this level.

Rebecca: AH! I CANT BELIEVE I'M WORKING TOGETHER WITH THE GURUS!

Archer: And they know me! We should take a picture!

John: gotcha cover.

Then rebbeca ,happy,sam and archer with vince and rick as they took a picture of them.

Archer and rebecca: AWESOME!

Shiki: all we need now is some monsters to battle...

Sam: you mean this one?

then a giant monster just appeared.

Weisz: YOU HAD TO JINX IT!

Shiki: IT'S HERE!

Kyle: calm down everybody! this one not a threat nor enemy.

Monster: y-y-yeah, please stop just a moment.

Vince: see? Not a bad guy

Monster: I am not an evil monster kind people.

Shiki: you sure?

Monster: But wiat...since I'm an event boss maybe I am evil? In the town north of here, Krysta will hold a quest for a stolen hidden jewels. Adventurers will need to find the jewel and return it to the cave at which I live. however in a heartwarming story I use that jweks to protect he people...AH! I CANT BELEIVEI JUST SPOIL IT!

Rick: is all good

em pino: why would the boss be in a place like this?

Monster: that's right! Krysta…. The town north of us is in deep trouble! it was only a rumor but it turns out to be true… jamiroff the murderer. He appeared in the town along those strange robots and the mysterious hooded peesons.

Archer: odd , ddoes it mean humangears are here?

Kyle: how is thst possible ?!

Happy a murderer?

Homura: but the name is strange.

Monster: he just kills players and NPCS without second thought...he's very terrible guy.

Vince and rick: what?!

Archer: you got to be kidding me!

Kyle: that bastard!

John: meaning he somewhere

Rodrick: and enjoying take lifes

happy: is that guy a player too?

Monster: it would seem so.

Rebecca: wouldn't that result in a ban if he killed an NPC?

Monster: but somehow this player doesn't get banned.

Proto: whoever this guy is, he like spin the disc whatver he taken off.

Monster: thanks to him, krstya was totally destroyed. And it was such a beautiful town before...All of the players were killed..even the event flag crumbled to pieces too. That why I ran away from there as fast I could. Gahhh just thinking it about giving me chills.

Archer: do you know where the girl name hermit is ?

Monster: do you mean that player who just stares off?

Amira: yes

Shiki: you know her?!

Monster: yes..she just sits there and does nothing, I see her on a kill on the outskirt of the village quite often.

Shiki: THAT'S AWESOME! HERMIT IS REALLY HERE.

Archer: next stop, krstya

Everyone: right!

Monster: you… you guys are going to krysta!? That place is already…

Shiki: we're going to pick up our friend! There's nowhere we wouldn't go.

Archer: along stop jamiroff the murderer and end his killing.

As then they enter the town of crystal Krysta which is a : holy crap!

Proto: seem Merc just kill this party to a ghost town, i aint seeing jazz in here.

Archer: hey someone's coming!

walking out is a girl, they spotted the group and turn to see that half of her face is pixalized

girl: welcome to the beautiful crystal town of Krysta, welcome to the beautiful crystal town of Krysta

then she got stabbed by the chest implale htorugh her dropped dead and dissaparing.

Rick: oh god….

hen came in is jamiroff along Magias.

Jamiroff: That's why NPC's are so bad. You can always tell they're just progams no good at all. (kick the digital girl to die) no god at all, right. All you players...hyahaha.

Kyle: bastard…

Weisz: this guy can't be that rumored…

rebecca: murderer.

Archer: and with him are Magias!

This made vince and rick angry at jamiroff.

jamiroff: just listen here. since I heard new players just arrived in digitals, I thought of coming to greet you but ended up on the wrong town. I got some deal with some weird guys with these magias on my side. It was so terrible. Must have been a veteran player who looked like a gorillas party house. I don't have a lot interest in guys or gorillas , I don't like them all. that's why look over there...just a bit further.

They look up to see a pile of people being shishkabobbed up in the clock tower. This really pissed off vince and rick.

Amira: oh no!

Homura: they're still alive!

Shiki, kyle and archer: no!

The 3 jump up try to save them but their too gone.

Jamiroff: oh it's not like they can be helped anyway byahaha, i'm not helping you logout byahahaha ! And even if you do logout you're pretty munch down in the real world too.

Homura: you jerk.

Jamiroff: if you let them logout then I don't get to see their last moment no good.

Shiki: they're dead...

Archer: there gone.

Kyle: damn it...

Jamiroff: Nyahahaha! well then..it looks like self introduction were out of place, i'm jaimroff, a sleceted player. A winner in real life, good friends with the drakken joe byahhaha!

Homrua: drakken joe?!

Happy: do you know him?

Sam: worst guy, top warrior and the 6 galactic demon generails that are said to destroy worlds.

Rebecca: what's wrong with you?

Jamiroff: you flinched? You flinched didn't you? I like that! seeing a girl face in horror!

Vince: this world is a place for joy and happy of this digital.

Rick: And you kill them like their nothing! There alive and people too you know?!

Vince: i don't care of this draken guy you work for, is bringing the life of these innocent people of this game...

Rick: and showing no regret, making the suffering of how this hard working world was made for smile whenever people wanna to play...

They tighten their fist as veins show their forehead and grunting their teeth.

Vince and rick, we're going to give you a painful game over!

Rebecca: uh oh…

They pull out two buggvisers and place them on there waists, Vince took out graves and rick pull out dangerous zombie gemn as they click the gashat.

**TADDLE OVERLORD! **

**DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**

Then a waves pixel around.

Vince: Henshin!

Rick: Henshin!

They place their gashats onto the slots and press the red buttons.

**GASHATO! BUGGLE UP!**

Vince and rick's belt progected a large screen showing there engravings, rick is a dancing zombie with lightning while vince's is jusst pointing his hand outward as imps start to crawl out 

**CONCER EVERYTHING! GENOSIDE! BURN! DESTROY! TADDLE OVERLORD!**

**DANGER! DANGER! GENOSIDE! DEATH THE CRISIS! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**

Then breaking out of ricks screen is gemn level X, then vince's screen start to break and bust open to shoe grave overlord kicking the door open while holding a large ax.

Rebecca: whoa…

Happy: AAAAAH! A ZOMBIE!

Homura: an overlord?

Amira: what the?

Weisz: whoa.

Sam: wow.

Proto: hmm.

Archer: shiki you help vince and rick, kyle, john, rodrick and i deal with the magias.

Shiki: YOU GOT IT!

Archer turn his right arm into a sword and kyle got his gun ready they jump in begin fighting the magias while shiki join in with genm and graves to fight against Jamiroff.

Jamirodd: hehehehe, and what are you going to do about it?! You can't hurt me.

Graves: really? 

Genm: let us show you.

Graves fired a fireball at him as gemn charges, summon a a bow-type weapon.

**GASHCON SPARROW!**

The fireball hit Jamirof as he scream then got slash passed by genm then shiki jump off then charge in at them

Jamiroff: If you thinking about picking a fight with me, you better think twice.

Shiki: (back his fist) DAE-MACHINA...

Jamiroff: My dear maria is starving(making a black mosnterus sickle)

Sam and Rebecca: WHAT?!

Proto: yikes

Weisz: the sickle turn into a monster?!

Jamiroff swing his mosnter weapon but shiki only got cut by the hair giving shiki his regular haircut.

Rebecca: shiki!

Weisz: seiorusly!

Amira: oh no.

Em pino: mistress!

Shiki flip and land.

Shiki: that thing just ate my hair!

Jamiroff: maria ears whatever it wants(the sicklee known as maria eating the hair and now gorwing huge)

Sam: holy crap it got huge!

Jamiroff: eat up maria.

Before it does a clank by graves's ax.

Graves: eat this!

He slam his ax at the blade to break it to bits, then he raise his hand up so imps crawl out of the ground.

Jamiroff: What the?!

The imp attack as the murder swing his sickle to stop them as he go after genm to fast rapidly slashing him sent him crash to the ground.

Jamiroff: Hahahahaha! How you like that?! Not very tough now huh?!

Genm: that felt like a feather.

Jamiroff: (stop laughing) huh?

Genm start to glitch and start getting up lie a possessed person and he got to his undead stance.

Jamiroff: WHAT!?

Genm: you can't kill an undead like me.

Then he shoot his arrows and then grave set his ax mode into a sword in lightning to slashing at him to shock him.

Genm: let's finish this.

Graves: yeah.

They press the A buttons on there belts twice.

**CRITICAL END!**

Then gemn jump up and start spinning like a saw blade as graves raise his arm up high as fire minions calm out and ready to burn. Then genm deliver a kick and graves minions send a barrage of fire sent explosion then show that jamiroff has got away.

Graves: he's not getting away, MINIONS!

Then rising up are some green minions/

Genm: find him and report back to us and his plan!

They nodded and went off , then the game riders remove their belts.

Vince: (sigh) I thought I never use that again.

Rick: no kidding.

Rebecca: that was amazing!

**Meanwhile**

up on the crystal mountains a young girl with blue eyes, long light-blue hair tied in pigtails, and has two short, violet-colored stripes on her cheeks. seen wearing a sleeveless black dress shirt with a fur collar and a ribbon, a pair of light-colored sleeves, a white skirt, and dress shoes. her face look emotionless, it was hermit!

Hermit: Ziggy..you're a liar..even if there is a soul in machine, human beings have no soul.

**With the group**

Archer: the magias got away after the explosion.

Kyle: so now what?

while the group turn to the town people.

Happy: the towns people.

Vince: thank goodness there some people still alive.

Em pino: survivors confirmed.

Woman: are you guts okay? Many thanks for driving him away. thanks you for the helping us out.

Homura: no problem.

Woman: If there's any way we can repay you...

Weisz: actually we are lookin for someone a girl name hermit.

Woman: ahh… is it the one who's always on the hill?

Aria: where?

Woman: it's to the west of this town.

Shiki: thanks!

Woman: but you should be careful...there's a monster called a shinobi troll that lives in a cavern near the hill. It stole the town's treasure.

John: don't worry we know that monster not bad.

Archer: let's head out!

As they made it to the mountain crystal, they spotted hermit sitting there all alone.

Shiki: there she is! It's hermit!

Weisz: she stayed here despite all that ruckus?

Rebecca: witch did say she stares off into space all the time here.

hermit turn at the group.

hermit: who are you?

Shiki: i'm shiki we're going to mother aboard the edens zero.

Pino: master, I believe you are trying too hard.

Vince: vince the name.

Archer: I'm archer.

Hermit: huh? Edens zero.

As the group explain everything.

Hermit: hmm...so witch and sister are there, huh...

Shiki: archer, kyle, john, rodrick, vince and rick are kamen riders.

Hermit: did you say kamen rider?

Shiki: yes.

She start to stare at them.

Vince: I'm kamen rider ex aid.

Rick: brave a secodnary rider and from the heisei generation 2.

John: Decade.

Rodrick: I'm diend the secondary rider as john and i from heisei generation 1.

Archer: and I'm zero one, with kyle as vulcan the secondary rider, the new third generarion reviwa and I'm the first rider in it.

Hermit: oh, is an honor to meet you kamen riders, including you ex aid, your games are...very interesting.

Vince: (smiled) hehe, nobody plays games better then gamer V.

Sam: let's go hermit, is time to head home.

Rebecca: that's why we're looking for you.

Happy: there's someone named moscoi there, too.

Shiki: He's a machine though.

Hermit: what about valkyre?

Shiki: we're searching for her right, homura?

Homura: right, I am her student who wanted to find her.

Shiki: boy are we glad to find you! Let's go and..

Hermit: not going.

This make everyone except archer,vince , john, kyle, rick,rodrick confuse.

Happy: why?

Hermit: I... like this place… I'm here on my own accord.

Rebeeca: but...hey isn't this just a virtual world?

Hermit: eh..it's no problem for me

Em pino: your body us already in edens zero.

Hermit: would you please mind your own business? Put me back in iron hill.

Shiki: c'mon let's go, let's go! Let's go! (Grab her hands)

But she hit her hands away.

Hermit: (shadow her eyes) you...you're the human Ziggy was bringing around...(cold glared) I...really, really hate humans.

Kyle: tch, not the first time, if you try to kill.

Archer: kyle no, I'm sure we talk this out. All of you head back, john, vince and i stay here will be with hermit.

Shiki: okay!

As then the group has left leaving archer, vince and john they sat with hermit.

Archer: I know that look in you, no matter how munch you hide it.

Hermit: hmm?

John: you've been betrayed.

Vince: and felt broken even how munch you endure and felt like a tool and not a person.

Hermit: yes

Archer: hermit i-

He quickly push her then a feather blade hit the ground as an explosion.

Vince: what the?

?: hehehe what you look at that? I expected you guys come to the digital world for poor lil hermit.

They turn to see a guy who flying with bird wings but silver like, he's wearing a black hoodie trench coat, with straps belt on his chest and wearing a white pants, his hoodie up cover his face as to show of his purple hair and green eyes.

Archer: who are you?

?: oh , Sleven and i came to pick up a new friend. (point at hermit) we heard so munch about you hermit.

Archer: your not taking her.

Sleven: is non of your concern, (turn hermit) so what you say hermit? Come with me and i promise the pain will go away and you can have, revenge.

Vince: how about, you go lick an ogre's ass!

Sleven: hehe how about you lick my feather?! (his wings flap sent feather blades)

Then a very high strong make Vince move as an Explosion slice they see the a very deep slash rock.

Vince: holy shit! that was too close.

Archer: you are not getting hermit for your twisted deeds.

Sleven: is not my deeds, is the MetsubouJinrai. net's deeds.

Archer: your a member of them?

Sleven: yes, and we know very munch of edens zero including the demon king's four members .after he died his recruit scatter, we didn't get a chance with the ship and witch, the same goes to sister ivery and now hermit, even you in the way kamen rider zero one.

Archer: then why do this?!

Sleven: (sick twisted grin) Revolution.

Archer: agents what?!

Sleven: oh you'll see soon enough, beside you shoulve let your friends since some big army coming.

Meanwhile

Amira is walking alone around the twon since the mirror her let her be in charge but mind control till heard a noise.

Guy: over here!

She turn to see him and walked up to him.

Guy: What's with the avatar? Your beauty's wasted.

Amira: ever the smooth talker eh jesse.

Jesse: how's the infiltration going? Elder sister.

Amira:(smirk) it's going well, shiki and the 3 heroes totally believe me. (in thought) and I'll turn my back on you for my master~~.

**Meanwhile with shiki and the others**

shiki: what a dilemma.

Rebecca: well, I did expect that we'd get rejected…

Kyle: what a waste, since that how she wanted as long not planning againts us.

Rebecca: kyle no need to be hard on her

Rick: i mean there is a way why she like this.

Rodrick: i know, i look into her history and it wasn't pretty.

Weisz: what happen to her?

Rodrick: lets just say, some idiotic people happen. After Ziggy's retirement, Hermit wanted to help him raise Shiki on Granbell, but left to the planet Newton where she was helping the scientists create an ether-powered weapon. However, once she helped complete it, they used it to destroy a planet filled with robots much to her horror. They kept tore her apart and repaired her to feel broken until the cops came to arrested the scientist. At some time after this, she secluded herself from the rest of the cosmos by leaving her body at Iron Hill and logging onto Digitalis where she secluded herself from the Players and NPCs by sitting on top of a cliff.

Shiki: hermit…

Kyle cross his arms not saying.

Kyle:_ Another innocent machine, i never told them munch a secret i have...after my parents i was a slave, those bastards kept doing this to me but, not revenge of me but...the innocent and victim as I'll do to put them down with my bare hands._

Shiki: I've never met a machine that hates humans.

Rebecca: it's not that uncommon.

Homura: Vakiyre don't hate human.

Shiki: but happy.

Happy: aye i like human!

Sam: me too!

Proto: count me in bro.

Shiki: pino.

Em pino: of course master.

Sam: don't forget archer's dad, he don't hate human too.

Shiki: oh right even witch and sister, micheal too.

Then the memory of his friends make him anime tears.

Rick: is alright man , let it all out

Weisz: dont just assume the worst and start crying like that ! Geez so annoying ...

Rodrick: lay off the poor fellah

Rebecca: well... Shiki had to deal with a lot of things back on his home planet.

Sam: same with archer.

Kyle: and dont perv on the moment weisz

Then they heard the bell.

Rebecca: bells ? this late at night?

Shiki: i wonder what's going on?

Rick: or trouble

Em pino: it's pretty rowdy outside...

Happy: aye!

As the group went outside to go check it out.

Shiki: what's this?

They then saw an army of monsters and magias.

Rebecca: what the?

Weisz: a group of monsters?!

homura: what an insane amount.

Happy: they're coming towards the city!

Em pino: threat level: cannot be measured!

Rick: a boss level and a hard level.

Shiki: what's going on…

Then a small demon on top using a horn trumpet.

Then flew down is a humanoid bird knight.

?: listen up, townspeople of krysta! I am Giron of the demon army corps! By order of jamiroff, we shall be occupying this land along the assist of the MetsubouJinrai. Net.

Rebecca: jamiroff… you mean that murderer?

Weisz: he can control monsters too?!

Kyle: (growling and looked pissed off) The MetsubouJinrai...(tighten his fist)

proto: kyle.

Giron: Master jamiroff told us: "It's no fun killing NPCS so you guys can have em" But players will be personally excuted by master jamiroff ,so keep them alive. we will make this town into a monster town.

shiki: What's the point in doing that ?!

giron: once this town becomes a monster town , master jamiroff will exterminate all the monster for his own enjoyment! he will kill us for experience points ! how wondeful ! we shall gladly give up our lives for him!

Rick: shut up.

giron: huh? (looked at rick, kyle and Rodrick come in front)

rick: this has got long enough, waisting a life on these innocent to listen of a scrawning asshole.

Rodrick: there life is valuable, your boss have right cuz he don't own it.

Kyle: you bastards gonna get it, cuz i'll take you and those damn magias down!

Rick put on his game driver belt and pull out his brave gashot he click it, rick pull out his diend gun with his card in, kyle put on his shot riser and his wolf progeirse key which he open and click it.

**TADDLE QUEST!**

**KAMEN RIDER!**

**BULLET! AUTHORISE! KAMEN RIDER KAMEN RIDER**

Rick, rodrick and kyle: henshin! (shoot the trigger , put the gashot in amd pull the lever)

**GACHAN LEVEL UP!**

**DIEND!**

**SHOT RISE!**

**BATTLE FOR YOUR FUTURE! FIGHT FOR THE ADVENTURE! WELCOME TO TADDLE QUEST~!**

**SHOOTING WOLF! The elevation increases as the bullet is fired.**

They transformed into their rider formed as rebecca glee excitement to see kamen rider brave.

Rebecca: EEEEEEEEEEEE!

Brave: there are nothing I can't cut.

Diend: treasure are irreparable.

Vulcan: Now the hunting has begin.

**With archer**

Archer using his big metal arm fist on white flames as clashing against sleven feather swords as they both push away.

Archer: it'll take more then that sleven!

Sleven: hmm how about this?

He pull out a black box and yellow like progriese driver device.

Archer: what the?

Steven: your not the only one

He put on his waist as a belt grab around it.

**FORCE RISER!**

He pull out another falcon progrise key?!

Archer: There's another falcon key?! But i thought i have it!

Steven: I have your copy, from your last battle that anaylze , nowlet me show you real flying from a pro! Hahaha!(Press it)

**WING!**

Then he shove the key into his driver.

Sleven: henshin! (pulls the hook to flip it open

**FLYING FALCON! BREAK DOWN!**

Then a metalic falcon was formed around him and then, it breaks to show a magenta jumpsuit connected black lines attached to metal armor parts then attached to the jumpsuit as the mask shown a falcon with green eyes.

Archer: no way.

?: feast your eyes on kamen rider! Jin! HAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

John: another nut case.

Vince: since you wanna play that way.

Archer: let's go!

They all put on their rider belt, john got his card, vince got his ex aid gashat and archer got his zero one key.

**MIGHTY ACTION X! **

**JUMP! AUTHORISE!**

Vince, archer and John: Henshin! (put on their belt)

**GASHCON! LEVEL UP! MIGTHY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

**PROGRISE! TOBIA GA RISE! RISING HOPPER! A jump to the sky turns to a rider kick.**

**KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!**

They transformed into there respective riders.

Jin: finally, also hope your ready! Jamiorff army and magias gonna attack the people and the folks to kill all NPCS players and munch more to the town!

Ex-aid: oh really?

Zero one: (bring his falcon key) alright jin! Let see who's the best flyer.

**WINGS!**

He push the cover in to pop out the progrise key and let his falcon one be scanned.

**AUTHORISE!**

Zero one: Here we go! (place it in)

**PROGRISE! FLY TO THE SKY! FLYING FALCON! Spread your wings and prepare for a force.**

Jin flew down as he got his attache arrows

**ATTACHE ARROWS!**

Zero one pull out the Attache Calibur.

**ATTACHE CALIBUR!**

They clashing their weapon while dodging, ex aid charge in hit him with his hammer mode along decade help, with his book sword. Jin slash decade and ex aid but they get back to continue fighting at him. As the three riding fighting jin but jin not giving dodging and clashes to each of the three riders

Zero one followed jin as he is flying after him, They begin flashing in speed at the sky around zig zag and their weapon pushing each other.

Jin: not bad.

Zero one: you too, but why doing this?! Humangears didn't ask to be what you and MetsubouJinrai. net made them!

Jin: hehehe, who ask we need their permission? Is better this way, and hermit was the victim of what the humans did to her. They betray hermit by using her, so then using force is the solution to make it happen a new life for her and the humangears.

Zero one: by killing many innocent people in the processes?! How is that better?! Sure some people are cruel but that doesn't mean that every human is! I'm trying to make everyone smile though my videos and wherever I go so no one can be sad and make everyone's dreams come true.

Jin: then we'll bring a nightmare when we rule the galaxy

**Meanwhile**

Amira is running and press the a button of a private chat mode on.

Amira: jessie! Are you ok?

Jessie: somehow I went out of my way to get into this private chat, so give me a break.

Amira: I got wrapped up in a weird and dangerous situation , I want to hurry and finished the job.

Jessie: was it jamiroff?

Amira: tell me where are you.

Jessie: the west woods.

Amira: I owe you one.

Jessie: are you gonna just abandon shiki and the gang?

Amira: they're not bad people, but they're already done their part.

Jessie: on my way.

With zero one

The three rider see a swarm of imp bats coming to hermit as decade quickly summon his , ex aid's and zero one's motorbike as they quickly hop in then they see shiki came in using his gravity , zero one and him got hermit to safety as zero one put her at the back of his motorbike.

Shiki: made it!

Zero one: good timing shiki!

Shiki: yeah!

in the forest outside of the village.

Jamiroff is eating meat then notice amira arrived.

Jamiroff: it's you… from the other day… I'm surprised you found this place. You alright stayin' here? While the town is …. byahahaha! You got guts comin here all by yourself.

Amira: Don't you work with draken joe?

Jamiroff: huh?

Amira: let me work with you. I'll do anything.

?: another one who wanted to join? How troublesome jamiroff.

They turn to see three guys , the first who's wearing a jacket collar up , caucasian skin , brown hair as he head a headband to cover his ears , red eyes , gray shirt , black pants , black fingerless gloves , black shoes. The second guy peach skin , blond hair , gray eyes , a hoodie vest that his hood cover some of his head , underneath his vest is a gray and black line suit with some knee pads ,gauntlet ,shoulder pads and chestplate along carry a sword with him. The last guy have white hair , purple eyes , a bit pale skin, black shirt, gray coat, black pants and black shoes.

Jamiroff: d-drave! G-Gin! And Fueo! The member of The MetsubouJinrai and their leader Drave!

Drave: hmm, I have report from sleven that he found her

Jamiorff: y-yes, and this place will be mine, I mean draken would love to have you aboard.

Drave: don't get cocky you insect and i don't take that fool's offer, now I need you to do me a simple favor.

Jamiroff: w-what favor?

Drave: Keep of what do to them occupied in the real world , until i find something that will help me and you gonna tell me everything draken's main goal is and his location.

Fuedo: we know who you are and your skills.

Gin: beside we have plans and we wanted it

Meanwhile

As shiki shoot gravity ball and decade using book gun to shoot to take down each of the imp bats

Hermit: those are ziggy's powers…

Shiki: I was taught these tricks.

Zero one: you okay hermit?

She nodded.

Hermit: how'd you steal them.

Shiki: I told you he taught me.

Hermit: i dont trust human

Ex aid: not yet

Shiki: all humans aren't bad.

Hermit: humans don't have souls.

Shiki: there might be those that don't...but aren't you Ziggy's friend? That means we're friends.

Hermit: didn't say. 

Zero one: also machines have souls as well and you too, hey, I'm raised by a humagear while standing on my head! (Got to a hand stand and clap his feet)

Hermit stared at him confuse of his joke, then he sees him tumble over and a fart noise was heard

She look the whoopie cushion he fell. Decade flick zero one's forehead.

Zero one: ow what was that for?

Decade: excuse me but aren't we suppose to help they other to defeat the enemy or else is game over for real and save talking with hermit of her problem later?

Zero one: oh right! Let's go!

**Meanwhile**

The gangs and the three secondary riders taking down each of the army

Giron: Impossible! Round up the players! Kill all the NPC'S!

Each of the monsters try as a little girl trip down but then the shinobi troll monster came protected her by smash the fist.

Shinobi troll: my..setting's put me as the god of protects this town i'm scared but I will protect this town!

Giron: You...you're only the middle boss of this area. do you plan on rebelling agiants master jamiroff !

Shinobi troll: you're just a middle boss as well! You're not even incorporated into the game just a side monster!

Giron: whaaat?! How dare you insult me!

Then shiki came kicked the bird as ex aid, decade and zero one along hermit arrived.

Rebecca glee in shock and excited to see ex aid.

Rebecca: shiki! guys!

Decade: thought we drop by.

Ex aid: and got hermit

Shiki: take care of hermit! We'll take care of these guys all together...(charge in and push them all away) BY BLOWING THEM ALL AWAY!

Shinobi troll: you sould all leave the town before this gets ugly!

little girl: thanl you shino-chan.

shinobi troll: shino-chan?

little girl: since you're the shinobi troll...so shino chan.

shinobi troll: hehehe, that's not bad

jamiroff: we wont let you escape(came is the army of monste with arrow guns)

Woman: uwaa!

Guy: there's monster coming over here too!

Guy: it's that murderer.

Shikomo: crap!

Jamiroff: shoot them.

Before they even shoot the shinobi troll is shielding the humans diend pull out another card to insert his gun.

**ATTACK RIDE! BARRIER!**

Make a barrier shield to bounce it off the arrows

Diend: that was close.

Jamiroff: what the heck are you doing? Aim at the people.

Monster: ye...yes!

Armia: give it to me.

She grab the arrow gun and shoot toward the girl but vulcan caught the arrow with his hand.

Vulcan: seem amira let her other self in charge, all according to plan.

Amira: that girl your protecting is nothing more than computer data.

Shiki: data or not, she's a living person.

Amira: she is only running her fear emotion progam.

Shiki: because she has a heart.

?: actually, it would be better it to soft to have a heart.

They turncto see drave, fueo, gin and jin walk in as they stop in front against the heroes.

Drave: finally, is so nice to meet you kamen rider zero one amd edens zero too, face to face. 

Zero one: and you are?

Drave: names drave, Leader of The MetsubouJinrai. Net.

Vulcan: so, you shown yourself, finally I've waiting for this.

Zero one: why?

Drave: hmm? (looked at zero one)

zero one: why did you went to this path?

Rebecca: why harming and turning robots and humangears like this?!

Shiki: what they done to you guys?!

Zero one: why you have a grudge agents machine?

Gin: you guys are slower as we thought.

Drave: we don't have grudge against machine.

Drave remove his headband, gin and fueo remove their hoodie shocked everyone to see their ears are like rip hole seeing humangear without their piece.

Drave: we have grudge against humans.

Zero one: w-w-w-what?!

Rebecca: your a human gears?!

Draves: yes, but more then normal and we have our own free will.

Sam: wow.

Vulcan: rraghhh!

He shooting at drave but he dodges then pull out his force driver on his belt.

Zero one: Kyle dont!

Vulcan: you took away my parents and my life ! And now your gonna pay !

Draves: ah i reconize that face, your the boy my comrades deal with a long time ago, fine by fine me since your the first wanted to fight me.

Vulcan: ILL DESTROY YOU!

Drags: do try.

He pull out a scorpion key as he press it.

**POISON!**

Drave: henshin.

He put it in as a metallic scorpion came out, then stick it's stinger on his chest and lefts itself around him.

**FORCERISE! STING SCORPION!**

Then it breaks to show armor attached to a purple suit black chestplate and forarm and shoulders along thigh and boot as well, black mask but yellow visor eyes and claws.

**BREAK UP!**

?: kamen rider...horobi.

Shiki: another dark rider?!

zero one: not good.

Jin: hehehehe, your in trouble now.

Vulcan charge in trying to punch him as no effect on him then horobi punc him and kick him then Vulcan pull out his gorilla key.

**POWER!** (place it onto his gun) **KAMEN RIDER KAMEN RIDER KAMEN RIDER!**

Vulcan shoot then punch the bullet

**SHOTRISE! PUNCHING KONG! Enough power to annihilate a mountain.**

His arms are now covered in a black gorilla gauntlets and his helmet is shaped as a gorilla. He charge in punching hobori but no effect as the dark rider standing and not moving with no scratch

Horobi: hmph, is that all?

**POWER!**

Then he charging his gun targeting at him

**PUNCHING BLAST ****パンチングブラスト**

Then he shoot a beam make an explosion , when the smoke clear everyone shock to see hobori is still standing and no scratches still.

Hobori: my turn see

Weisz: not even a scratch!

Rebecca: is there anything we can beat him?!

Horobi: Since your done, now is my turn.

He pull out a hercule beetle.

**STRONG!**

Attach to his arrow gun.

**HERCLE BEETLE! KABOON SHOOT!**

He shoot a green energy sent vulcan to the ground.

Horobi: good bye kamen rider vulcan

Zero one: No! (charge in)

Homura and proto: KYLE! (Rush in as well)

**STING DYSTOPIA ! ****スティングディストーピーア **

The Acid Analyze extends and attaches itself to Horobi's right leg he jump up to deliver a side kick to make an explosion as he land.

Homura use her two sword to block the attack but turn to see vulcan a bit hurt .

Vulcan: homura.…

Homura: Kyle...

Horobi: if it wasn't for her, you would've been poison directly to the chest.

Zero one: thank mother.

Horobi: let's go

Vulcan: I'm not finished with you !

Horobi: your no threat, your too weak to ever defeat me

Vulcan in so munch rage as he pull out the hegehog key as he trying to open it.

Vulcan: I! AM! NOOOOOOT!

He open it and click it.

**REVOLVER!**

He pull out and set up his attache shotgun

Progerise key confirmed ready to utilize

As he put the hegehog key at the bottom link of his weapon

**HEDGEHOG ABILITY! FULL CHARGE!**

He point his attache shotgun at them as horobi and they other turn seeing him charging a green energy from his attache shotgun.

Horobi: what?

**GATTELING KABAN BUSTER! ****ガトリングカバンバスタ**

he fired rounds on rounds of energy bullets at them as an explosion as when the smoke clear horobi on his one knee and so do jin as they got up.

Horobi: you humans are...interesting, till we meet again.

Then they vanished.

Vulcan: damn it!

The amira went off.

Homura: let worry about that later! Let go after her!

Vulcan: right! (he and homura go after amira)

Jamiroff:(rocking his head) blah! Blah! Blah! Blah! Shut up! This is so not doing it for me!

He use his scythe to slash his own comrades and the rest

Rebecca: he just...killed the monster.

Jamiroff: I hate it when things get to be this annoying. I'm done. it's not worth it anymore…. You can all die now.

He fired a laser at the group, Ex aid , decade and zero one use their weapon to deflect and stop it

Ex aid: that is the last straw you keep ruining this digital world!

Decade: cowardly and back stab your own allies who help you is so very low!

Jamiroff: HAHAHAHA! WHO CARES ABOUT THAT!?

Zero one: you don't cuz robots, data and humans are the same, there alive and someone like you would never understand!

**With vulcan and Homura**

They are chasing amira riding the purple bunny

Amira: i have to say , you have an interesting Ability you carrying.

Homura: who are you?

Amira: I have the ability to copy a person's appearance, personality…. And memories. And I took the liberty of using yours to help me get close to jamilov. But like… the mission is a bust anyway. I think I just want you to disappear now.

She start to show her true appearance and self , she is young woman of average height with brown eyes and blonde hair. Her hair has pigtails on the ends with a dark-colored leaf on it, and wears a diamond-shaped necklace. Her attire consists of an open, long-sleeved black jumpsuit with stocking-like edges, a knee-pack around her right thigh, and matching high-heeled shoes.

Amira:( smile) I'm amira , I belong to the galactic intelligent agency, the GIA.

Vulcan: you do know your using homura's personalkty

Amira: oh snap! like, I still have some of homura's personality in me!

Homura: the galaxy intelligent agency, government spy…

Amira: oh… looks like I spilled the beans. And tbey been talking about you eting you seem interesting

Vulcan: don't flatter yourself

Amira: hmm, if you can catch me

Homura: you were going after the guy with the scythe.

Amira: he was just a stepping stone. I was after his boss, draken joe and the  
MetsubouJinrai. net , the most evil guy in the sakura cosmos. I was on the verge of finding out where he was… now I'm back to square one.

Homura: was it necessary to try to become me?

Amira: there's no why a spy would infltrate as herself.

Vulcan: get in line , is my most top of the list !

Amira: (pull her gun) since my cover is blown, I cant let you two to live.

But vulcan uses his attach shotgun to hit her bullet

Vulcam: try this on for size.

He kept shootomg, She dodge as summon a sniper gun but her eyes wide as homura cut it , destroy the bullet.

Amira: no way...at this distance she deflected back and such speed he have.

Then she log out of the digitalis.

**Meanwhile**

Inside an unknown ship is amira came out of the pod is amira but reveal her face now if chrome circle spirals and wear a suit.

Amira: that was close ...if I had delayed logging out for one secondment..but so...( smile) No one will be able to trap me.

Then her face went back to normal, and she spasm as then her mirror self took over again since she done mind control her.

Amira: hehehehe, nuh uh uh.

She look at her reflection as shock.

Amira: hello amira anti.

Amira anti: what the? Who are you?! What's going on?!

Amira: let just say,(smile) I'm the real you for now on as I'm a spy for edens zero and my cute and hot kyle, sorry but you shouldn't be a bad girl to people.

Amira ani: why you-

She vanished

Amira: now she gone, better get back to work.

Menawhile back to the digital world.

Sam: we need to take out that guy pronto?

Diend: how about cheat codes?

Proto: cheat codes?

Hermit: he's right, just use cheats of our own. If the opponent are cheating...we're just going to have to cheat back.

Rebecca: wha?

Weisz: yes!

Em pino: that's a great idea…

Rebecca: NO NO NO! I'M AN ACTUAL GAMER! CHEATING IS FOR LOSERS! THERE'S NO WAY I CAN DO IT! I'LL DIE!

pino: we're aren't streaming live so i think we're ok.

Rebecca: it's not that! it's the pride of a gamer! Just saying that word cheat makes my body shake!

Sam: well not like we have any choice

Weisz: yep that's mean is my turn he turn off his avatar, change back to his old apperance )I'm not a gamer, if the opponent is a cheater then that means we should cheat too.

Sam: but will you get banned?

Weisz: I don't have any future ties with this world,(pressing the hologram keyboard) here we go . code analyze!

as the three riders and shiki fighting jamiorff

Shimi: **DAE MACHINA GRAVITY PUNCH! **(Punch him as he back a bit)

Jamiroff: I changed the programming no way that's gonna work byahaha!

Shiki: program?

Rebecca: couldn't be a health cheat that's...

Em pino: master weisz! Wouldn't be smart to first undo the unlimited health?!

Weisz: I'm trying too it's just such a complex crap.

Hermit: you don't have any knowledge about coding.

Weisz: i'm using my either gear by feel, it'll somehow work by feel!

Hermit: it wont yet, rodrick I need your assist as well.

Diend: got it.( touch the keyboard hologram)

Hermit: I want the scythe guy gone from this world so i'll help you, however i'll use your account cheat...meaning we wont get banned from this world

Rebecca: is that even possible?

Hermit: (typing the keyboard) the sycthe guy is cheating the same way . everytime he cheat , someone elses get banned.

Small: yikes

Em pino: no way

Hermit: in a data driven world there's no weapon there's nothing you can do

Dined: i have an idea

As then shiki apperance change into a giant beast punch Jamiroff down as everyone shock of his change appearance.

Zero one: holy crap!

Decade: woah.

Ex aid: beast shiki!

Shiki: oooh! This mosntsrize power! Amazing!

Jamiroff: (typing the hologram)cut it out! This is my world! I'm the only one that supposed to be free ! I'm the god of this world! Back to normal! Undo mosntsrize!

Shiki turn back to normal.

Hermit using different to help protect shiki from the murder but Jamiroff kept undo it then accidently give rebecca a bikini

Zero one blush see the bikini rebecca.

Jamiroff: stop messing with me ...im the god here. There's no way there's soemone skilled as me in progamming...THERE'S NO WAY!( grin) if it comes to this ...I'll use the final code!

Then everything begin falling apart deleting slowly even the peopled

Jamiroff: I'll destroy this whole town kukuku everything diapered to nothing!

Ex aid and brave remove their Tasha.

Jamiorff: oh giving up already?

Vince: no, we are done holding back.

Rick: since you wanna become a final boss as like this.

Vince: is time to show what real gaming does!

Vince and rick pulled out two different gashats.

Vince pull out a golden, white and hot pink line gashat with a picture of hyper ex aid , a back ground of space with twinkle white and gold stars saying saying " MAXIUM MASTER VRX"

Rick pull out a person who wearing an armor and crown along a cape with a sword raised up shine bright at the sun of two separate world connected and saying " TADDLE CHOAS KING MAKER "

As they click their gashat.

**MAXIUM MASTER VRX!**

**TADDLE CHOAS KING MAKER!**

Vince and rick: Hyper, maixum dai henshin! (they put it in and open the picture of it and the lever)

**GASCHON LEVEL UP!**

**MAXIUM JUMP! MAXIUM KICK! NUMBER ONE PLAYER OF ALL! MAXIUM! MAXIUM MASTER VRX!**

**BIGGEST FATNASTY GAMER OF ALL PAST, PRESENT AND FUTURE! GAMER KING OF THE WORLD! TADDLE CHOAS KING MAKER!**

Then a game screen behind them as they transformed, vince as ex aid in hyper muteski except with a coat, chest armor, shoulder pads and visor of ex aid vrx. Then a robot armor appeared the same appearance as he jump inside and out fully upgraded.

Same with rick of brave in hyper beyond except have a new armor of a cape, a dragon chestplate, an angelic phoenix helmet like, a robot armor came as he jump in and came out all upgrade.

Ex aid: I'll clear this and make more games, with no continue!

Brave: There is nothing I can't and can cut!

Rebecca: AWESOME!

Ex aid and brave wave their hands as the entire land is here but all upgraded as it so real and see very new stuff.

Zero one: wow.

Rebecca: THAT'S THE GURUS FOR YOU!

Jamiroff: what did you two do?!

Brave: very one you killed is back and alive

Ex aid: we even upgraded the place and full of surprised, not to mention tell the person woth rules to add new ones and changes.

Jamiroff:(typing) it doesn't matter! i'll delete your fancy mode! (then waited as he type) WHAT?! HOW?! IMPOSSIBLE?! I SUPPOSE TO CONTROL THE PROGRAM! ALL OF IT!

Brave: oh yeah we remove that.

Ex aid: and your banned from this world forever.

Jamiroff: WHAT?!

Ex aid speed in and draw a mutiple swords to sent slashing and brave pull his sword to make a huge rainbow firey slash. Ex aid got his key sword to slash him mutiple times and brave summon raining lightninf arrows a lot .

passed him then zero one and vulcan nodded to each other pull out their progierse key of tiger and buffalo

**FIRE! AUTHORISE!**

**BLOW! AUTHORISE! KAMEN RIDER! KAMEN RIDER!**

The flame metalic tiger roar rushing and steaming red metallic bull came in

Zero one put it in and vulcan shoot to transformed

**PROGIERSE!**

**SHOTRISE!**

**GIGANT FLARE! FLAMMING TIGER! Explsoive power of 100 bombs**

**SHOT RISE! CRUSHING BUFFALO! This charge attack will send you flying.**

Zero one sent fire at jamiorff as he scream then vulcan charge in a big headbutt and punching him rapidly

Zero one: your up shiki !

Jamiroff: it's useless! Even if my invincibility was canceled my status still holds as the greatest!

Shiki: my friend power...is even greater in strength!

he use his either gear to uppercut him

jamiroff: no..no way, why did his attack hit...

hermit: it certainly seems you have a good amount of knowledge of this world. Did you forget you can stillu se the powers you have in the real world? this world's greatest defense strength has a value of 9999 however shikomo's and the boys's real world attack strength translate into this world roughly between 2000 to 25000 if you compare it on the digital scales...the damage you revive each hit about 45000 even if your health is at 100,000.

Shikii: **DAE MACHINA FIST OF FURY! **(Punch him rapidly)

then she uppercut him to the sky.

Shikii: now you guys!

The game rider nodded as they pull the lever

**KIMIWAZA!**

**GASCHON!**

**MASTER CRITICAL GAME PLAYER!**

**RULER CRITICAL GAME MAKER!**

They jump up deliver a gold and white kick

Zero one and vulcan charge in

**FIRING IMPACT! ****フレーミングインパクト**

**CRUSHING IMPACT! ****クラッシングインパクト**

Vulcan energy head butt and zero one did a fire clash at him make him scream and exploded

**FLAWLESS VICTORY!**

Ex aid and zero one:(high five) alright! Your awesome dude!

Shiki:(smile) hermit let's go home to edens zero.

Hermit: _so that the power of kamen riders._

Then the heroes log out.

**meanwhile of edens zero ship**

Hermit then wake up then got up.

Witch: welcome home hermit.

Msoci: mos mos mos coi!

Ivery: you it's been a while.

Vatta: thank goodness your okay, I'm vatta.

Fangeila: fangeila

Kikku: kikku

Hermit: it's not like i'm home for good, I've been divinf gor so long i'll just be taking a break.

She about to move out of the table bult kikku caught her

kikku: you must be at the digital world so long.

Witch: let me take a look at you.

Hermit: i'm fine, why don't you worry about the huamsn who were looking for me ? i'll go back to digital-

Vatta: no.

Hermit: huh?

U. Vatta: just go to the room and think.

She nodded then went away.

Mosci: moshuuu.

Ivery: you weren't able to bring her soul back?

**Meanwhile**

The gang wakes up but all sweaty

Shiki: we're back!

Happy: aye!

Kyle: and all sweating

Then john amd rodrick open the portal for the game gurus

Vince: nice ship

Rebecca: phew..why is the suit so damp inside.

Sam and proto turn back to em pino look bump.

Sam: what's wrong E P?

em pino: I've… come back… to this machine body...

Proto: i know what you mean.

Kikku: first you guys need a shower and who those two?

**Timeskip**

Everyone except hermit are at some living room.

Ivery: they were able to get her back physically...but her soul still isn't here.

Sam: where is she this time?

Ivery: she's locked herself inside the dress factory.

Rebecca: that's the room that makes clothes, right?

Weisz: with a face that sour, she wont look good in anything she'll wear.

Archer: we should talk to her.

Witch: she used o have such a great smile...I wonder what happened after she got off the ship...

Archer: say shiki, wanna come cheer her up?

Shiki: yeah! we can talk to her about it! (head to the door)i'm gonna go talk to her too! I think I can become friends with her!

Archer: alright!

then hologram emergnacy alert.

Rodrick: he's here.

the ship almost move.

Rebecca: wha -what's going on?!

?: byahahaha!

Weisz: that dirty laugh.

Homura: could it be.

Came out of the screen is a thin, unkempt man with greasy shoulder-length dark hair, large glasses with an "X" design over them, he has a large nose with black heads on it, and large lips. He wears a dark turtleneck with a set of jeans, a pair of white socks with one having a large hole where the big toe is and when outside his ship, he wears a pair of simple sneakers.

Spider: it is I, the genius hacker spider ! wait how you know is me?!

Kyle: a nerd?

Archer: the spiderd?!

Shiki: so archer and Rebecca you know this guy?

Rebecca: he's just a super famous guy! He may look like a member of some crime syndicate, but he's among the top 5 hackers in the whole sakura cosmos.

Spider: number! I'm number! there's no one else who can defeat me, okay?

Kyle: you mean in the digital world we fought a geeky creep nerd ? Pathetic

Archer: well we solve the problem from the outside and now another one on the outside

Okay that that and here this for the next chapter or so part of it

witch: did they actually hacked the ednes zero.

Spider: that ship...is already under my rule nyaha

the ship is spinning.

Spider: weak! patheic! Wimps! Losers do.

Kyle: annyoing little asshole

Sam: I'm seeing stars and i dont mean outer space !

Homura: is something else happen?!

Witch: the counter magic barrier is damaged. the either cooling unit is out of control armor on the port side sustained major damage.

Vince: is coming apart

Rick: we have to do something fast!

Witch: at this ratem the ship will be destroyed!

Ivery: this isn't looking good...

Em pino: it there no way to normalize the system.

Witch: not if it gets this far but only hermit could...

Shiki: only hermit can top this right?!

Archer: let's go! (his back morph of wing jet pack

They race out to find hermit

**meanwhile with hermit**

she sitting alone in the dressing room factory.

Witch's voice: you heard all that right hermit?

hermit: I heard it.

Witch's voice: you are the only one who can stop this destruction.

hermit: it's impossible for me, why don't you hurry and abandon ship?

Witch's voice: hermit!

John: lets go help them!

Rodrick: right!

Vince: witch and ivery keep this ship okay!

Kyle: we need hermit on this.

They rush in to join shiki and archer, while hermit is crying.

hermit: it doesn't matter anymore

Archer: HANG IN THERE!

Shikomo: HERMIIIITTT! I'M NOT LEAVING THIS SHIP OR YOU BEHIND HERMIT !

Hermit: it doesn't matter.

She remember her past of how she wanna help the human and they betray her and experiment and torment her.

Then burst through the door as something begin to fall.

Hermit: _that's why I went to digital world where there are no humans...again._

Archer: thank goodness your okay (see the nail hit shiki and fall) well he nailed it.

Rebeeca: hermit your the only that can save us from this situation so please...

Hermit: i don't want to help humans.( look her head down)

Kyle: what about witch, em pino, and ivery? Happy was ounce too.

Hermit: i hate androids who take the side of human

sam: now don't be like that, you can lie to yourself but we know you don't mean that.

Rebecca: hey hermit please listen to me and ben.(hermit look up to them and showing tearing) i want you to look at us in the eyes and listen to us.

Vince: beside, if we weren't, we never went the digital world, save the data humans and you ,because everyone is the same.

Rebecca: all the humans here really do value machines.

Kyle: there a crying inside wanted this.

Shiki: Kyle's right...you've been crying all this time, those tears are proof that you know well humans arent bad but you cant jsut beelive in humans right? Then just trust yourself.

Vince: i mean sam, proto, happy are robot.

Fangilea: homura raised by valkiyre.

Archer: hermit i know you suffer but i too use too, i didn't have a family nor who was my parents. My dad who is a humangear raised me, i love him no matter what he is. He taught me were all the same no matter how different we are of flesh, metal, oil, blood but we all share is a soul, being born. He taught me to laugh and smile whenever he take me around and we do jokes together. He said those who take time and bond of human and machine mean there equel as one and those who is low and lack to do cruelity are trash like the enemy we fought.

He smile and hugged her and petted her hair as she is touch and surprise of his words.

Archer: he was a hero and who still smiling, he sacrifice for me. He still in my heart as i continue what he taught me and i never forget him as famy, and we'll never forget you hemrit because your family too and i know you already know that from the begging we met.

She start to cry.

Shiki: i believe in you and that's why I've come this far. I believe in you and that's why I'm not getting of off this ship. What is it you want to do hermit?

Hermit: (crying) i...i...i want to become friends.

Archer: that's the spirit, now show that nerd who's boss!

She nodded while trying to whip her tears.

But he help whipe her tears as she got up.

Hermit:( smile) yes!

Then hermit and rodrick who help, work together as the entire ship getting all repared not to mention modified, customize and reborn along fix the damage and the hacking being remove.

Witch: what this?! The system is being upgraded, recovering at an alarming rate.

Ivery: (Smile)is it hermit?

Moscoi: MOOOSCUUII!

Weisz: amazing...whats happening?

Kyle: awesome.

Spider: (shocked) wha...why 's this?! No! There's no way! My system's getting hacked.

**AIRSPACE X64332**

This shock and confuse him.

Rodrick: so easy like amature you are, in the wrong crowd.

Hermit: Y42560, we pinpoint your location.

Spider: wha?! No way you could pinpoint me...

Hermit: I'm sure you notice since you try to hacked the edens zero. Your ship within...the super extend firing range of our guns.

The gangs in the screen make funny face at him.

Spider: DOON'T DOO IIIIT!

Hermit press the button.

Archer: boom.

Spider crying in fear and wet himself

Then it happen just firework that fool him.

Hermit: (smile) so stupid, that was the switch for the firework.

Archer: now that what i called lighting the mood.

Make everyone chuckle a little.

Archer turn at hermit smiling and is beautiful.

Archer: now there's a happy person.

Hermit:(hug him) thank you.

Vince: well is time for me and Rick to got to go, your good archer. I have to say for a new rider inca new third generation, you have a positive and strong heart.

Rick:(turn rebecca) not to mention rebecca, how you like to be a list of our game member and chat online? So you join us play any games including, multiplayer's.

She then start to feel gitty

vince: I take that as a yes, (give Rebecca advice and the new sharp shooting game warfare) here ,this will connect to all games and talk to us anytime, even the new game we made for ya. consider you a friend and a member of the game gurus Rebecca, you earn it.

Then she fainted with too much exitment.

Archer: hahah oh rebecy.

Vince: and here this that john made that i ask and what he working on with the other stuff.

he toss it on archer's hands, archer gasp to see a legend rider ex aid progerise key.

Archer: holy digital crap.

John: and that not all, here

he give archer a case, he open and gasp in awe, all the legend rider proerise key there is. ichigo, Amazon, kuuga,agito, faiz, ryuki,blade, hibiki, kabuto, den o, kiva, decade, W, OOO, Foruze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost, Ex aid, Build, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikaki, Ginga, and ZI O.

Archer: thanks john!

John: is nothing.

Vince: and thank you for the adventure.

Rick: it was so fun, even the digital world!

Vince: which we got this for our next game.

Vince pull out a zero one gashat and rick pull out a edens zero gashat as well.

Vince: see ya guys.

Rodrick open the portal as they went home and then arriving.

Rick: well bro, ready? Cuz there are things we cant cut.

Vince: Yepa, we'll keep making more games, with no continue!

they press their new gashat.

**ZERO ONE!**

**EDENS ZERO! GALXY ADVENTURE!**

**Timeskip**

Witch, ivery, moscow, and hermit is finally reunited as proto and vatta

Proto: now our crib got a sweet style thanks to rodrick.

Vatta: so no hackers.

Ivery: well that's a releif.

Hermit: I'm sorry.

Vatta: is okay hermit.

Witch: were not blaming you at all.

Ivery: yes we are blaming her. It's because you coudont squirt out your feeling

Hermit: that's why I'm sorrry

Ivery: i cant feel an ounce sorry about you, you looking for my punishment ah?

Hermit:(about to press msocw's button)I'll press it.

Mosocw: mosco! Mosco!

Ivery: idiot! There are things you can and cant do!

Proto: i wonder what the button do.

**With archer**

He thinking of new videos to make suddenly his progeirse keys glowing.

Archer: huh?

He pulled out the progerise keys he collected, the falcon, tiger, shark, mammoth, polar bear then a bright flashes make him shied his eyes, when the light down his eyes are wide to see five girls with the animal features.

Archer: what the?

The first one has red and black hair and blue eyes with tiger ears and tail, she is wearing a black top with a red tiger's head on the chest, running shorts, black leggings and shoes.

The second one has long white hair and yellow eyes with polar bear ears, she is wearing a heavy coat with clear blue designs on her shoulders, has blue gloves and white pants with matching shoes.

The third one has wild long black hair with blue streaks all over, she has shark like teeth, fin-like forearm blades, a sharks tail and velvet eyes, she's wearing a swim shirt over a one piece swimsuit.

The forth girl is tall and has long gray hair with long curvy mammoth tusks going though her hair and little ears with little tail, she is wearing some sort of armor-like clothing.

The last girl is has long hot pink hair, has average height and yellow eyes, she has hot pink wings on her back and has talons for feet, she wears a black top with a falcon picture on it under a hot pink jacket and has blue pants that has tears on her front thighs.

Archer: holy fuck! You girls are like, the progrise keys I collect!

Tiger girl: what the?! Where the hell am I? (notice everyone in the room) and who the hell are you guys?!

Polar bear girl: red girl is hot headed, need to cool off.

Tiger girl: dont tell me to cool off! I am!

mammoth girl: I-I think we-w're in an s-spaceship.

Falcom girl: hmm…

Shark girl: hey~, don't be like that.

Tiger girl: wait a minute it come back to me ! I do know you girls!

Archer: um excuse me.

They turn around and gasp in shocked.

Archer: who are you girls? And what with the look? do I know you?

Tiger girl: really? You don't remember us?

Polar bear girl: we're in little keys for years hot girl.

Archer: what you talking about ? wait,(begin to remember) now you mention, I do remember 6 animal but two are a falcon and grasshopper- wait a minute! you girls know kikku?

Polar bear girl: Dah, she was made too and how else from the progeirse keys of zero one ,that your dad mad.

Archer: so you know my dad? a humgear.

Polar bear girl: no your other real dad.

Archer: (eyes wide) y-you know my parents? 

falcon girl: allow me to explain and tell you the truth, you see your father, ziggy and the humagear names Gran , along kyle's parents are all friends.

Archer: what?! Really?!

Falcon girl: you are the son of the president who is a veey genius man and Hiden Intelligence. technological company to earth and all galaxy as a big perfection next generation, specializing in the development of HumaGears. Even the next evolution and invented the progerise keys and driver. We was made and so do kikku.

Archer: n-no way, but how i was separated?

Polar bear girl: your uncle is the next and in charge, before that happen. company held several press conferences regarding the recent attacks by. Your father sacrifice to protect you and put us inside the keys where is safe , kikku didnt wanted to leave your dad but he had no choice to erase her memories till she sees us and understand.

Polar hear girl: after he died the humngear gran raised you and with kikku .

Shark girl: and judging the situation since you collected us we already now see the situation already happen already so no need to explain.

Archer: yeah...is coming back to me! (turn falcon girl) Furaito! (turn tiger girl) Moyasu! (turn shark girl) Kaiyō!(turn polar bear girl) Zima! (Turn mammoth girl) and Shinzō! I missed you girls!

Furaito: (smile) funny archy.

Moyasu: hehe! Finally big guy!

Kaiyo: hey archy.

Zima: (hugs him) hug little man.

Shinzo: h-hi.

Kikku: hey what's all the nosie ?( came in)

As she spotted the girls that make her eyes wide and trigger her losed memories.

Kikku: furaito?

She nodded with a small smile.

Moyasu: long time no see K! (cross her arms)

Kikku in tears and each of them a hug and archer a hug too.

Kikku: I thought I never see you guys again.

Archer: Good to see you remember kikku.

Kikku: yeah.

Archer: OH WAIT! I JUST GOT AN IDEA!

Moyasu: ease up the yelling dude

Archer: sorry, I just thought of something great, you girls are going to be part of my channel! I'm sure my subscribers would love it.

Zima: of course we will join.

Moyasu: beside i just saw and see you use the tiger key on that need at the digital world.

Archer: oh you saw that?

Moyasu: (smirk) yep, i told you it was the best.

Furaito blankely stared and hug archer's arm.

Furaito: but i was the first he use.

Moyasu: hey! My power is badass for him to use it!

Furaito: and yet he used me.

Zima: you should try me next archer, my ice ability is good enough.

Kaiyō: i don't think so cuz he gonna like mine.

Shinzo: (pouted) no fair, i wanna go next.

Archer: this should be fun.

Furaito: also here this what your dad left.

She pull out a box as it open a bright flashes, it reveal is a girl with short black bob cut but slightly messy hair, blue eyes and wearing a maid outfit along her ears are the humangear.

Archer: a humangear?

Furaito: yep.

Kikku: but a better one as similar of human articifal evolution.

The humangear com in front of archer then bow her head a little.

?: greetings master, I'm Penelope. 

Archer: nice to meet you.

Penelope: i am forever serve and help you on your side.

Archer: sweet and where's kyle?

Kikku: oh john show him a place and planet of sweet by using a portal snd connect to a door , a place for him to relax.

**Meanwhile in the planet brown sea.**

The whole planet is covered in sweets.

Amira in black binki relaxing in a chair as a hologram of jesse came in report.

Jesse: sister you better not have told my secret.

Amira: why would I do something like that…

jesse: your disguise didn't work.

Amira: that's because the person I was disguised as showed up.

She got up slightly.

Amira: what about you who came to digitals without a disguise?

Jessie: that was on my private time. Im the one that handed over the edens zero info. If they fiund that out I'd be in trouble.

Amira: you're too worried.

Jessie: i wonder how you are as q intellgence operative.

Amira: (got up then stretch her arms) well we did find out where jamiroff, betger known as spiders location was, next, (make her face swirl screen) i shall be the one to infiltrate drakon Joe.

Jessie: I'm worried about you sis..oh here comes princess, I've got to go! (turn off the hologram screen)

Amira make her face normal then giggle with a smirk.

Then kyle come in while vatta , homura and fangeila relaxing and enjoying.

Kyle: nice work amira, i have a feeling draken joe is targeting something big on us.

Amira: yes, but I don't think he knows MetsubouJinrai. net

Kyle: that damn drave humiliate me think I'm not a threat? Just he wait till I'll take him and his tin can friends down for good.

Amira: don't forget Zaia Enterprise.

Kyle: ugh that company again? I already deal with that and the last i know there boss is of taking over the galaxy and have against humangears.

Amira: hmm, what else?

Kyle: well the four elemnts on the list too

Amira: i see and in the mean time , like my bikini kyle , i pick it for you~

She lean to his chest

Amira: you was cute of a wolf man knight and now sexy in here with the bikini.

Kyle: and your amazing with your spy suit.

She giggled a little Homura csme behind his back press her breasts to his back.

Homura: mine.

Amira: oh, I was gonna please my kyle.

Homura: my master.

Amira: how about wedo both?

Kyle: eh sure.

He fondle their breasts and begin spooning them as they moan enjoying it.

Homura: m-master?

Amira: ooh~.

Kyle: yes?

Homura: the keys you collect, there glowing.

He turn to his bench chair as glowing of gorilla, buffalo, hedgehog, spider as a bright flashes, then flash down and he sees four girls.

The first girl have a slight muscle and tall, big breasts and wearing a sapphire bikini, grayish and pony tail messy hair, blue eyes.

The next girl she have long bottom wavy red hair, blue eyes, a cowgirl hat and have buffalo horns, blue eyes, and a buffalo tail.

The third girl a bit height as hermit's, have short green slightly spiky hair, hedgehog ears and a tail, she yellow eyes, wearing a yellow bikini and skirt.

The last girl same height at the third's girl, she have purple buzz cut spiky hair, four small spider eyes on her forehead and 4 spider limbs on her back and wearing a swimsuit school girl outfit.

Buffalo girl: (look around) wow this planet is amazing! (drooling) and delcious!

Spider girl: at least I'll be having a sweet tooth.

Amira: they came out of the progrise keys.

Homura: strange.

Kyle: who the hell are you four?

Theyre eyes wide and shock look at kyle.

Kyle: and why you look so famialr?

Gorilla girl: heh, figured some it's been years.

Buffalo girl charge in.

Kyle: oh crap,(then the buffalo girl hugged him tight while lift him up) GACK !

Buffalo girl: KYLY!

Klye: bones ... lungs ... feeling blue ... no oxygen ...

Buffalo girl:(let go of him) oh sorry.

Kyle cathicng his breath.

Kyle: wait, wait a minute! Your those girls when I was a baby! You've been inside those keys I found this hole time?!

Bullalo girl: well we are living inside of them.

Vatta and fnageila came.

Vatta: what going- girls?!

Hedgehog girl: well look what the cat and dog drag did.

Kyle: vatta! Fangeila, explain to me what the fuck is going on?!

Vatta: well we should tell him.

Fangelia: yeah.

They explain everything to him as he is shock and surprise.

Kyle: so archer's real dad is the president Hiden Intelligence who passed it to his brother?

Vatta: yep.

Kyle: the demon king Ziggy, my parents, archer's humgear dad, and you girls along the rest who I assume archer collect know each other and watch him and I as babies?

Fangeila: yes.

Kyle: and you two lie to me since they invade and rampage, as they took my parents to make them as servant but disprove of them somewhere, before htat happen my parents order you two to stay with me.

Vatta: we sorry but we no choice, we cant let you face the enemy alone.

Fangeila: homura told us you met drave in the digital world.

Gorilla girl: we saw the whole fight that bastard did.

Vatta: but if it wasn't for homura you would be poison.

Kyle: I made a vow to destroy draven and the MetsubouJinrai. net.

Bullalo girl: well you can't do that with out us.

Fangeila: beside we're a team, I know how you feel and we'll help you.

Kyle:(smile) you know the way to make me feel great, okay. (turn gorilla) Yama, (turn buffalo girl) Juden, (turn hedgehog girl) Jennet (turn spider girl) and Wida. say where's Amai.

Vatta: hold on.

She shake it the horney key as a flash then show a girl with black and yellow strip bikini, blue hair , yellow eyes, hornet attenaa, and wings.

Hornet girl: sorry about it, accidentally slept a little (turn kyle) kyle?!

Kyle: good to seeyah amai.

Fangeila: beside we're a team, I know how you feel and we'll help you

kyle:(smile) you know the way to make me feel great, okay. (turn gorilla) Yama , (turn buffalo girl) Juden, (turn hedgehog girl) Jennet (turn spider girl) and Wida. say where's Amai.

Vatta: hold on.

She shake it the horney key as a flash then show a girl with black and yellow strip bikini, blue hair, yellow eyes, hornet antenna, and wings.

Hornet girl: sorry about it, accidentally slept a little (turn kyle) kyle?!

Kyle: good to seeyah amai.

Amai: eee! (Flew over time him and hugs him) yay! I found you!

Kyle: hehe yep, now girls front and center!

They begin in group as kyle got up.

kyle: as we know we have four people either wanted us dead or alive. The MetsubouJinrai. net , draken joe and his crew, The Galactic Intelligence Agency and The Zaia Enterprise. We have to keep an eye out and make sure not to deal with them, so now we got to tell they other soon. In the mean time,(smirk) let's go have our "Sweet" time in here!

Everyone: YAY!

**Meanwhile**

Draven and his crew see the screen of spiderd with draken and his crews and the next plan.

Sleven: hehe so munch the spiderd, all humans always kill each other. 

Gin: what's our next move?

Fueo: well thanks to spider's tech we're connect to where draken gonna go at to find edend zero and the riders.

Gin: since getting hermit is a failed , our next target is Valkyrie Yuna.

Selven: but ain't she dead?

Fueo: and she was destroyed by Kurenai Kōgetsu's army She visits Sun Jewel.

Drave: true, but her body and everything will do nicely for our experiment, is really upsetting of seeing our kind die all for human's action and mistakes.

Gin: we wont let draken joe nor any humans in our way

Drave: Fueo, set the cordniates on sun jewels.

Feuo: yes sir

drave: soon the humans and the traitor machines ,edens zero, kamen rider zero one, draken joe and The Zaia Enterprise will face the power of the ark ! and the whole galaxy will tremble!

**Meanwhile**

Inside an office is a man with blonde hair, silver eyes and wears a white and black inside suit who's looking at the screen talking to a tall and well-built man with dark-colored eyes, a curled beard and light-colored spiky hair resembling feathers. His main attire consists of a fur-collared, light-colored overcoat drapped over his shoulders, a long-sleeved, high-collared jacket, and a turtleneck underneath with a dark-colored design that resembles flames.

?: so kyoya zaya, do we have a deal?

Kyoya:(smirk sinister) indeed Drakken joe, but remember this bargain, what 50 to 50 to the ship and the galaxy, as long we both deal with edens zero and zero one, because there more to them then meets the eye.


	3. Chapter 3

Archer is trying to think of a great episode for his channel.

Archer: (walk around in circle) hmm, what something that will pull out another laughter, something to wow them, and get there bellies bursting.

Penelope: master archer

Archer: (jump up) GAH! Penny! Did you knocked on the door?! You almost scared me there!

Penelope: I did, but I let myself in.

Archer: oh boy.

Moyasu: HEY GIVE THAT BACK!

Archer: huh? What the?

Running into Archers room is Furaito holing an archer plushy with moyasu on her tail.

Furaito: no! You had it for far to long!

Moyasu: GET THE FUCK BACK HERE YOU GREEDY BIRD!

Furaito: make me you stingy cat litterbox!

Moyasu: OH IT'S ON MOTHERFUCKA!

Archer: since when i have a plushy of me? Matter of fact, who made it?

Penelope: one of the humamels have made it out of left over fabric from the costume room.

Archer: wait, costume?! (then a ding on his head of a lightbulb) thank you penny! This bright my idea!

That only made the humagear tilt her head in confusion.

Archer: Furaito! Moyasu! Get Kikku! We're starting a video!

Zima: (came in)count me in.

Kaiyo: (came in and yawn) same here.

Shinzō: (running) wait! i-i wanna join!

Archer: just in time! we're going to introduce you all to the views!

Then shinzo accidentally slip and fall on archer as her boobs to his face.

Shinzo: AH! I-i'm so sorry!

Archer: (blushes)_ i-is soft but kinda dangerous!_

Moyasu: GET OFF OF HIM YOU BIG ELEPHANT!

Shinzo: (got off) s-sorry! B-but I'm a mammoth.

Moyasu: (glared jealousy at archer) hey, did you enjoy her breasts?

Archer: what?! No! No! No! I didn't! A-anyway, lets not dottle, I have a new episode to make! And you girls are going to be the next guest stars!

Moyasu: fine but don't change the subject when is over.(crossed he rarm)

Archer: oh moya, even hit temper i know you care. (petted her tiger ears)

She start to purr but make her blushed more.

Moyasu: (blush) i-idiot! Let start the damn video before i burn you to ash!

Archer: alright!

**With kyle**

kyle is doing some training, pushing his limit so he can get stronger, he took a break and start panting a bit.

Kyle: … I need to get stronger.

**flashback**

Vulcan: I'm not finished with you!

Horobi: your no threat, your too weak to ever defeat me.

**End flashback**

kyle: i'll make that bastard pay of ever humilated me.

?: kyle?

He turn to see his partner with a worried face.

Klye: yeah?

Fangelia: you okay?

Kyle: just training to surpass my power to get that drave for this and look me down as a weakling. (tighten his fist and growling)

Fangelia: kyle.

Vatta put her hand on his shoulder, kyle turn at vatta, homura, Yama, Juden, Jennet, Wida, and Amai with worried face as well.

Yama: Kyle, are you feeling alright?

Klye: just pissed off and wanna get stronger so i can destroy that bastards MetsubouJinrai. Net, even their leader for good.

Vatta: I'm sure you'll finish them.

Homura: but don't let them get to your head, I know is troubling.

Kyle: yeah but whatever is i'll make sure there offline, anyway you said is true?

Homura: that archer's father was part of edens zero and with the demon king back then?

Vatta: yes, Ziggy and nozomo are like brothers.

Jennet: they found two human which you know who they are already, they made a vow to raised them and show them the peace along harmony bond between robot and humans.

Kyle: I see, anyway I heard john told me about overdrive.

Homura: what's that?

Amai: physical abilities and the power of their Ether Gears increase to enormous levels even if go complete.

Kyle: which is why I'll figure a way to use it, but right now is time for a break.

**Meanwhile with archer**

Archer: HELLOOOO-HOOO!

Kikku: we're back!

Sam: but this time with some new friends!

Archer: come on out!

Then popping in front of the screen are the four humamals wearing there animal costumes.

Archer: there knows as the animal laughing squad! Introduce yourself!

Moyasu: ha ha ha! I am the all mighty moyasu!

Furaito: (pushed Moyasu away) hi~! I am Furaito!

Moyasu: oh you're going to get it feather brain! (start to fight with the falcon humanoid)

Zima: salutations! I'm zima!

Kaiyo: (wink) what's up? I'm kaigo.

Shinzō.: (shyly) h-hi, I'm shinzo (bow her head a bit) nice to meet you all.

Archer: alright! And let begin of next comedy that blow your mind!

Then as the background change as a forest, the sign got tiger poster for hunting but moyasu ripping them and burning them and writing bird poster as she snicker.

Moyasu: i am a tiger who need of what purpose, (sneakly away) and that is a nine time way of staying in one piece a bonus 10.

Coming along is archer who dress as a hunter and his shotgun.

Archer: time for a next hunting! Hahaha cuz I'll get a big one.

Then see poster of falcon on the tree.

Archer: oh boy! Falcon hunting? Okay.

He looking around and see a tree house like as he knock on the door as open is Furaito.

Furaito: how's hanging?

Archer:(point the shotgun at her) okay falcon! Stick up cuz i gotcha! 

Furaito just leans onto the shotgun and started to eat some bird seed from a small bag.

Furaito: look dude, i think you didn't get the memo, follow me.

She went outside and remove the falcon poster found a tiger poster

Furaito: everyone know today is not falcon hunting.

Archer: is not?

Furiato: no, is tiger hunting.

Moyasu: that madam is an immigrated fabrication! it's Falcon hunting!

Furiato: tiger hunting.

Moyasu: falcon hunting!

Furiato: tiger hunting.

Moyasu: falcon hunting!

Furiato: tiger hunting.

Moyasu: falcon hunting!

Furiato: falcon hunting.

Moyasu: tiger hunting!

Furiato: falcon hunting.

Moyasu: I say it's tiger hunting! And I say "fire"!

Then archer fired a shot onto moyasu as she's now covered in soot, she shakes it off and was mad.

Moyasu: lets try that again.

Furiato: okay.

Moyasu: I'll start this time.

Furitato: right!

Moyasu: (push the gun to her) it's Falcon hunting!

Furiato: (pushed the other way) tiger hunting.

Moyasu: (pushed) falcon hunting!

Furiato: (put move it back to her) falcon hunting.

Moyasu: (point it to her) tiger hunting. Fire!

Archer fired and her mouth is behind her head, moyasu looked at the falcon humanoid and shift her mouth back to place.

Moyasu: okay, this time you'll start.

Furiato: whatever you say, (point the berral at her) falcon.

Moyasu: (point the berral at herself) tiger fire!

He fired as her head is now upside down.

Moyasu: what the heck? The world is upside down! (look around and walk around) is it me or everyone a bat now.

Archer: how I'm not done with you! (try to shoot her) heh I'm all out of bullets.

Furiato: no bullet? Oh tomcat! No bullets!

Moyasu:( came back) no bullets! Let me see that! (grab the shotgun and look at it)

Then she got shot.

Archer: well what'd you know? One bullet left.

Furaito: you don't say? Hey tomcat! There was-

Moyasu:(got a hole on her forehead) I know! I know! (hissing)

kikku: (giggled) I guess that's a rap, we hope to see you next time!

Sam: i got it!

Archer: yep! Great idea moyasu of the idea script.

Moyasu: I didn't thought of that idea.

Kikku: but Furaito told us you thought that idea.

Moyasu: YOU FEATHER BRAIN!

Furaito: feather brain? At lease the script fit you.

She then fly around dodging the fireball throw and being chase by moyasu.

Moyasu: YOU MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A STOOGE!

Furaito: It fit a furball brain such as yourself.

Moyasu: I'M GONNA TURN YOU INTO FRIED CHICKEN!

Archer is launching at the scene.

Kaiyo: that one way they can get along.

Zima: you can say that again.

Shinzo: i-i hope they wont break the room.

**Meanwhile**

With drave and his group who discover the planet.

Drave: this will be good for our next plan.

Gin: what's so special about this planet?

Fueo: (looking through the super computer typing the hologram) according to the planet sun jewel is where heading since is located in the Sakura Cosmos, and is far away from Mildian. The woman name ceimson lady have acquired the Satellite Blaze—christened by her as the "Oculus Kurenai"—to inflict punishment on those who threatened the security of Sun Jewel, executing criminals for serious offenses such as robbery, and sentencing others to the labor district for petty crimes so they could spend their lives providing money for her. Kurenai's dominion garnered conflicting opinions for her among the planet's populace: to the citizens of the Rich Sector who directly benefited from her rule, she became a beloved icon whom they credited for turning Sun Jewel into the "safest planet in the Sakura Cosmos"; to those she sentenced to the labor district, however, draken joe and kyoa zaya coming in as business. 

Sleven: hehehehehe, this will be fun!

Draven: I heard she have worker as a miner to collect metals, seem a power source.

Sleven: why they need metal?

Draven: not that kind of metals, there creature who are Mineral Lifeforms.

Fueo: he's right, Stones are subterranean lifeforms that possess a degree of metal ore on their bodies. These creatures vary widely in appearance, ranging from insects to giant beasts. They are the source of all metal on Sun Jewel, where criminals are forced to hunt Stones for a quota of metal as a form of punishment.

Gin: nice, so our plan is to collect those stone a source to build up what we need.

Sleven: but we need all the progerise keys in order the ark of make it.

Draven: not to mention we cant get through the zea satellite, so we'll use this woman and it could help to force Satellite Zea to restart the Ark and so he can make a new progerise key.

Naki: question, how would get the progerise keys and along draken noe and Zaia interpiece?

Draven: edens zero not knowing valkiyre is dead and is a perfect opportunity they'll arrived the planet sun jewel. Also this girl rebecca have something of a special that i read the files that i you help hacked from Nova and draken joe.

Gin: what this rebecca girl have that so special boss?

Draven: it's because of her power.

Sleven: what is her power?

Draven: that is unserten at the moment, the data will upload, right now let focus our mission. We're gonna transport to where we begin.

**Meanwhile back with edens zero **

Archer desided to follow Penelope as she has something to show him on his ship/satelite.

Archer: so what is it you wanna show me penny?

Penelope: I will tell you when we get there.

Archer: alright then.

They walked up to a large door with the HG on the middle.

Archer: oh I remember this door.

Then the large door open as a bright light flashes, as it dims archer was shocked to see… a humagear in it's defult stage.

Archer: woah.

Humagear: (turn on)_** systems on….**_

Archer: wha?

Hermit: (sat by the chair) oh hey archy.

Archer: gah! Hermit! when you got here and why doing here?!

Hermit: Penelope let me in before she scouted for you.

Archer: i see

Hermit: afterall i am assist with her and humangear since we know you when you was little

Archer: EEEHHHH?! (Shocked while eyes wide)

Hermit: Archy, welcome to hidden industries!

Archer: (looked around) I'm...i'm lost for words.

Hermit: just take your time to posses this.

Archer: okay so fill me in what we do in here?

Penelope: we are here to show you how the humamals are created.

Archer: i see, but didn't I already have my progrise keys?

Penelope: allow me.

she then pull out a progrise key of a lion.

Archer: another one? A lion?

She nods then walks over to a slot then inserts it into it as one of the pods start to glow.

Archer: where did you find a progerise key lion?

She didn't say as the pod made some noises. Then it open to reveal is a humanoid lion woman, she has peach skin, long yellow-brown hair with ears and tail, amber eyes, wearing a crown, a white tank top under a black jacket cloak, crimson short shorts and black boots with loosen lases.

Archer: whoa…

Penelope: meet your new companion, you can name her as you wish.

Archer: … hmm… Adeera.

She walk up to her.

Archer: my name is archer, i assume you know me maybe and the others?

She then took her first step, she crouch down a little and smiled.

Adeera: why hello cute peon.

Archer: (surprise) huh?

Adeera: you should be grateful of meeting such of an explosive queen such as myself.

Archer: Explosion queen?

Adeera: it is from my ability to make explosions.

She handle him a lion progries key.

Archer: woah um thanks.

Adeera: you're most welcome.

Archer then petted her hair and lion ears as well which is making Adeera blush cherry red as she begin to purred slowly.

Hermit: also archy, (hug him) thank you for helping and heal my heart and so.

She grab his face.

Archer: huh?

Hermit: I'll reward you!

Hermit give him a kiss on the lips which made the lion woman pissed off.

Adeera: OFF WITH YOUR HE-

Archer petted her head as she calm down.

As Penelope felt a disturb of when hermit kiss him.

Archer: you okay penny?

Penelope: I am perfectly fine archer.

Then kikku and the girls came in

Kikku: there you are (look around) woah.

Moyasu: whoa ho ho! This is amazing!

They looked at adeera who's hugging archer.

Adeera: who are these peasants?

Archer: That's Kikku, Furaito, Moyasu, Kaiyō, Zima and Shinzō.

Kikku: hello.

Adeera and moyasu looking at each other.

Moyasu: a lion.

Adeera: a tiger.

Moyasu: tch, whatever beside what can you do?

Adeera: I make explosives little kitten.

Moaysu: oh please explosion came from real fire power, which is me.

Adeera: I can cause the most destruction then you will kitten.

Moyasu: I doubt that newbie.

Adeera: what did you say to me you little peasant!?

Moyasu: peasant?! You wanna go firecracker?!

Adeera: YOUR HEAD WILL BE OFF OF YOUR SHOULDERS LITTLE KITTEN! 

Moyasu: NOT UNTIL I'LL BURN YOU INTO ASHES FELINE BITCH!

They lion and tiger roaring each other only for it to be defused as the clown b-cuber pets there heads and ears as they purred.

Archer: please get along and I'll let you two sat with me and bring you a ball of yarn and yummy fishes.

Moyasu: i-i-i'm not a cat.

Archer: oh? Oh well, i was gonna feed you some and for special, a spicy food too.

Moyasu: YAY!

Archer: and you Adeera.

He pull out an archer plushy.

Archer: ta da!

Adeera: hmph, it's like i'm going for a subject myself to a lovey dovey act to amuse you.

But it's shown that she's hugging it unconsciously.

Archer: your words maybe but your urge and body love it.

Hermit: Penelope and i are working on a project of your second and maybe third form for zero one.

Archer: really?! What new forms?!

Hermit: yep! Although it needs some time to posses on a human.

Archer: on a human huh? So what is the two new form for zero one?

Hermit: correct, the human machine is capable of so much.

Penelope: although be alert of ZAIA enterprise

Archer: the who?

Penelope: its a company that is ruthless.

Archer: why and who the punk and what their deal?

Penelope: his name is Kyoya Zaia.

Hermit: as you can see, in addition to marketing products for civilians, they are also a weapons developer. They plan to sabotage Hiden Intelligence and dominate the world with their IA was involved with the production of the prototype Humagears used during the Daybreak Town Accident. They also supply A.I.M.S. with their equipment and Progrisekeys to fight and the Magia.

Penelope: a while an ago Their proposed solution to an outbreak of Humagears being hacked in masses is the Giger, a series of giant mecha capable of hacking Humagears in masse, though this is turned against them by, who take no time to hack into a Gigar and produce a massive outbreak.

Hermit: even worst that information the is working of a being name ark.

Archer: ark?

Hermit: we have no idea, but way back ziggy and all of felt it, it was pure evil and destruction, the one behind this.

Archer: i see, say hermit...do you, witch, ivery, ziggy and valkiyre know my humeangear dad? Nozomo?

Hermit: yes we do know your dad, he was edens zero great enforcer.

Archer: i sure missed him, but i know he's in our hearts.

Hermit: yes we do know your dad, he was edens zero great enforcer and great engineer.

Archer: WHAT ?!

Hermit: nozomo mean everything to us , him and witch always share few laughter and he help fix the problem and he help navigation and read books. Ivery always a bit rough a punish him when he sometime do is stupid , goofing , screwing around a little she find it funny of him ,but he got her back and be her eyes and ears for any news and when he help boost her healing so it be a miracle to any people they help even they visit orphanages that they bring smile to the kids. Valkiyre and him always sparing and remind her to show her potential but good partners in every battle. as for me ...we hang out and play game and he cheer me up when some thing are down or when i get bored . But now he's...( look down sad)

Archer:( put his hand to her shoulder) i know me too, i remember time he always took care of me , people make fun of him cuz a machine raising a human child. I was mad but my dad always told me this" that because people who dont human and machine bond for peace and harmony are scums , but those human who hate machine and use them and machine who do the same are cosmic trash ere is a way of hope". He Cheer me up as we went to a comedy place and share funny cartoon videos, i always dream that the smile for every being as we make seem different even okay but the soul and mind and our goal is the same. When my dad died, his last word to me." find your dream and leap towards it..." And so i made a swear oath to my life to do that.

She smiled and gives archer a hug, kikku and the girls join in hugging him too.

Archer: i sure missed him, but i know he's in our hearts.

Hermit: yeah, we miss him so much.

**Timeskip**

Everyone is eating at the table.

Witch: we have now gathered three of the demon king's four star shines. If we are trying to get to mother...we will still need to find valkrie.

Mosco: I don't suppose i'd work as a replacement...

Ivery: course not you fucker.

Kikku: easy ivery, I'm sure mosco is useful of some things.

Hermit: I'm sorry for causing a lot of trouble for everyone, from now on, i'll...do my best.

Shiki: don't worry about it!

Archer: yeah is all good , you help us out , beside your back to the family

Hermit smile then hug him

homura: master...I wonder where you are...

Rebecca: don't you have any leads...

Homura: none…

Kyle: we'll find her.

Weisz: didn't you go to blue garden because you had a lead?

Homura: I previously heard from my teacher that she had a friend name sister there.

Vatta: yeah , we found an imposter using her as a battery.

Em pino: so you went to visit sister...

Happy: and you were at the guild.

Shikomo: the guild? Why the guild?

Reebecca: a lot of information comes and goes there.

Weisz: 50 years into the future and the Internet's still not that good?

Hermit: there's lots of information that's not on the web

ivery: it's true that the guild is place of information, but the place took care of me too. Guildmaser Noah gave me a lots of work before. That reminds me...I forgot to tell you guys, guildmaster Noah is pretty fishy.

Kikku: what'd you mean?

Ivery: you remember the B-cuber kidnapping incident a while ago? I don't know why he, a guy, would be targeted.

Rebecca: wouldn't it be because we were together…

Ivery: maybe… but there was no reason to take him along as well. Don't you remember when the glasses girl told us that he ran away? That means he did get caught once. I got the mission where I got trapped in gulst form Noah, there's a possibility that he's connected to the shady side of guilst.

Rebecca: master's a bad person?

Happy: no way.

Kyle: that son of bitch!

Moyasu: he sold rebeeca out!

Weisz: just leave it alone. We won't be running into him anytime soon.

John: maybe not him but i get the feeling we'll be dealing with our enemies.

Rodrick: since MetsubouJinrai. net , ZAIA enterprise and Draken joe are three enemies to watch out.

Archer: you got it.

Shiki: also archer and kyle who's your friends?

Archer: oh that's, Penelope, Furaito, Moyasu, Kaiyō, Zima , Shinzō and adeeria.

Kyle: and meet, Yama, Juden, Jennet, Wida, and Amai.

Em pino: oh wow!

Rebecca: there cute and beautiful!

Weisz: and hot!

Happy: there even a lion and tiger!

Ivery: there from progerise keys huh?

Witch: interesting.

Archer: hermit said you two know my dad a humangear nozomo, even my other dad who use to be president of Hiden Intelligence. (shocked everyone)

Witch: Nozomo?

Ivery: i see, your his brat he talk about , that explain and yes, the idiot use to be edens zero's enforcer and engineer.

Archer: thats my dad.

Rebecca: and your real dad is the president of hum

Archer: yes and that's why he made kikku and the others.

Kyle: vatta told me that archer with that satelite, a lab hidden instdestries.

Kikku: is where we are created

Homura: really?

Archer: yep, also you guys you can use the progierse keys and legend rider keys for your ether gear. The same goes for witch and ivery since hermit already tested out the legend rider key Build and it was amazing.

Shiki: that sounds awesome!

John and rodrick looked at rebecca.

Rodrick:( whisper to john) you felt that?

John: (whisper) yeah.

**Meanwhile**

**With kyoya **

he's doing some paper work as then he remember a business at some planet

Kyoya: now , the next of my business is the planet jewels. I have a hunch of the son of the present Hiden Intelligence is coming , edens zero as well. Draken plan of when they come I'll strike them down, the business of Hiden Intelligence is already gonna be crush with every of my 1000 % percent, this be interesting to crush them , but first ...taiyo!

Opening the door and walking in is a teen with Black short hair, silver eyes. Wearing a white shirt, black long sleeves inside, a gold and black line jacket tide to the bottom of his waist, black pants and silver and gray shoes.

Taiyo: yeah dad?

Kyoya: I have a task for you; find the boy name archer, as you must destroy him or any of his allies that in the way.

Taiyo: _why dose it have to be like that? He always this cold._

**Flashback**

kid taiyo is playing with his favorite robot puppy

kid taiyo: here thouser! Here boy! (wave the stick around him )

The robot dog bark and flip doing some trick that taiyo told him

kid kyoya: good boy thouser!

He caught it and chuckle of his pet

He caught it and chuckle of his pet, as he was having fun with thouser

kid kyoya: oh thouser, your always a friend that kept me smile

Thouser puppy: arf!

**Another flashback**

As he show his dad his test score is a 100.

Kid taiyo: what you think dad? I score another test!

Kyoya: perfect, wait a minute.

He looked at the number just 100.

Kyoya: just 100?

Kid taiyo: (smile) yeah is it great dad?

Kyoya: hmm, (crumble it and throw it) no.

Kid taiyo: (shocked) w-what?

Kyoya: you need a highest score.

Kid taiyo: b-but 100 is a highest score, is impossible to have the highest.

Kyoya: hmph, you need to be a man who strives for 1000%.

Kid taiyo:(look down a bit) yes sir.

**the next day**

kid taiyo show his score is a 90 to kyoya

Kyoya: disappointing

kid taiyo: i'm sorry...(while holding thouser)

Kyoya throw the crumpled up paper at him

kyoya:(took it) it's because you waste your time with this piece of junk , it just a stupid toy and not a real dog, if it was a real dog is not important !(throw it to the ground)

Kid taiyo: thouser!

Kyoya: get rid of it or else I will!

later as the sad kdi taiyo got the box for his pet.

kid taiyo: I can't play with you anymore, nor rely on you, not anyone else...

he put him in the box while in tears.

Kid taiyo: g-good bye thouser,i-i'll missed you...(put him in the box) I have to achieve 1000% by myself...

**end flashback**

Kyoka: we're heading toward sun jewel so I expect we'll make it happen, got it?

Taiyo: yes father.

Then he walk off while taiyo made a fist.

Taiyo: … I will, take everything from you…. Father.

With archer and the group

back with the crew they are looking around the ship.

Weisz:(point at homura)you promised! And now you're getting in that bunnygirl outfit!

Kyle: HELL NO!

Kikku: it's no different when I wear costumes.

Homura: i only wear for kyle.

Weisz: no fair!

Kyle: say what?! Why?!

Homura: because.

Kyle: oh no, i want to know.

Homura: to please you.

Amai: no fair! I wanna please kyle too!

Kyle: s-stop!

Archer: oh boy.

Weisz: and while we're here, rebecca-

Archer: no.

Weisz: damn it!

Rebecca: I'll wear something for Archy.

Weisz: ah come on!

Archer: why me?

Rebecca: well you need something to relax too.

As she hug his arm as he sigh and smile

Archer: okay whatever makes you happy kitty.

She purred and hugged him tightly.

Kyle: oh what the hell alright homura since consider a reward of helping and saving my life from draven.

That made the swordswoman smile then hugged him as well.

Hermit: let me explain how it works. First, you stand on that platform.

Homura was first to stand in the platform.

Then a digital messure.

Homura: it's a strange feeling to be measured with everyone watching.

Hermit: you have nice proportions. Next, you input the information for the outfit you want. zack is doing it this time.

Kyle: here goes nothin, wait, i got an idea.

Then he press the button, homura now have a medium-length kimono that resembles her primary outfit but comes with a pair of red-colored bunny ears, a yamato design, a bold low necktie, a white fluffy tail, fishnet stockings and has a pair of zori sandals.

Kyle: how's that?

Homora: I love it.

Archer: okay guys, let's all try some of the costume!

As everybody try on the clothes as Rebecca a cat maid, shiki a ninja, weisz a mafia boss, happy a viking, hermit a school girl, em pino a fairy.

Archer: well now, this is so much fun, OUR TURN!

Kyle: same here! 

Archer pressed some buttons and jump on the pedistal, the hands shift around him and he's wearing a very colorful suit over a black dress shirt, Kyle however is wearing a white dress shirt under a black suit and black tie.

Archer: how do we look?

Rebecca: (giggle) you look funny.

Homura: your look cool.

Kikku: it suits you.

Penelope: interesting.

Furaito: colorful

Moyasu: heh, nice

Kaiyō: wonderful

Zima: cool

Shinzō: (blush) y-you look amazing.

adeeria: a suitable to be my king!

Fangeila: sexy.

vatta: make you look like an agent.

Yama: hot.

Juden: wow.

Jennet: woah.

Wida: now that what I call a man in uniform.

Amai: so adorable!

Archer: thanks everyone.

Rodrick dress as a police and john dress as a solider.

Witch: you all look wonderful.

Ivery: don't give me any of that dammnit, we're still in regular clothes? How boring is that?

Witch: oh? I..do like this ensemble...but you're right. it would be nice to change once in a while. Great demon king and archer, what clothing would you like me to wear?

shiki: the usper sheer mai-

Rebecca and archer karate shop his head

archer: whatever you like that fit you, a witch outfit and with a pointy hat.

witch: very well.

Witch is now wearing a revealing witches costume with E4 on her hat while holding a staff and Ivery is wearing a sexy nurses costume with E2 on her hat.

Witch: how do you like it?

Archer:(blush woah!

Ivery: like what you see kyle~?(lean to him)

Kyle supernova and nodded.

Rebecca: oh wow! So pretty!

Homura: this is the first time I've seen your face uncovered.

Archer: me too, how come you never shown your face munch often witch?

Witch: as a witch, I do find it embarrasing to show my face to others.

archer: but you look so cute.

That made her blush viable.

Witch: thank you archer. 

Archer: say witch, how you like to be part of my video, I know you can do any sense of humor.

Witch: I do not know.

Archer: don't worry, kikku and the other will help you, beside I know you have it in you and can bring nice joy and smile like I'm doing as always.

Witch: … I would think about it.

Archer: anytime beside What do the fastest witches use to get around?

Witch: what?

Archer: Vroomsticks!

This make witch laugh with a smile.

Witch: that's funny.

Archer: it's what i do best, and that outfit makes you look cute.

Wifch: (blush more) t-thank you.

Kikku got a little jealous and hugs his back with a cute puffed pout face.

Archer: ( petted her head) oh kikku i didn't forget you.

Kikku smile and hug him more

Fangeila:( glared at ivery hugging kyle) hey! Keep your robot hands off of him!

Ivery: oh? And why not?

Fangeila: cuz he's my partner!

Ivery: well too bad, i heard he got hurt by that damn draven guy and almost got poison by him.

Ivery smirk sexually at kyle to hug his head to her boobs.

Ivery: so, he need some rest with my 'pillows'.

Fangelia growled like a wolf .

Hermit's wrist beeping.

Hermit: we are approaching our destination.

Archer: so, this is the time planet, mildian.

Proto: what the planet is about ?

Happy: where the legndary fortuneteller lives.

Horuma: she will tell us where to find my teacher.

John: at that place time stop

Sjiki: time is stopped? What does that means?

Weisz: its like the clouds and rivers don't move? Sounds like a creepy place.

Rebecca: so you've haven't met this fortuneteller hermy?

Ivery: hermy?

Hermit: No. I learned all of this on the internet. I don't know any details, but… they say it can be realy hard meeting the requirements to get your fortune told. But if you can get a divination, there is nothing she can't tell you.

Archer: well cant wait till we go check it out

The ship arrived at the planet mildian as the group took a smaller ship and landed in the planet's serfice

Kikku: this must be the planet, not bad.

Sam: yeah, it's nice.

Weisz: time suppose to stopped, but everything seem normal.

Homura: indeed, the clouds and the rivers.

Em pino: there's a building over there.

Happy: actually is the only building.

Rebecca: do you think the legendary fortuneteller is in there?

Fangelia: it is just one building.

Shiki: all right let's go!

When the group walk up and see something written on the door.

Shiki: what the? There's something written on the door.

Weisz: (reading) "please proceed barefoot beyond this point."

Everyone took off their shoes and proceed into the building.

shiki: that's a weird reuest

Rebecca: if we have too

homura: shall I remove my tight as well ?

kyle: that's up too

em pino: be careful everyone, I senses an abornmal ether destiny on the other side off the door.. the effects of prolonged exposure on the human body...

shiki:we wont be here long. let's go !

the group procced into the building, inside the room is like outer space

Shiki: woah! What is this place?! There's nothing in here?! What's going on?!

Kikku: is like an enormous room here!

Vatta: that make sense, no wonder felt space inside.

?: how many years since the temple of knowledge had visitors? I am she who knows all in this galaxy.

A slender young woman with red eyes and black hair with diagonally cut bangs, and has two pairs of longer bangs, each on the front and back of her head, respectively. She wears a red qipao with a cherry blossom pattern that exposes much of her back, and a lily flower on the right side of her head and barefoot.

?: Xiaomei the time oracle.

Archer: hi!

Happy: you're the legendary fortune teller?

Xiaomei: fortuneteller? No. I am the time oricle.

Homura: whatever you are! tell me where to find my mentor...

Xiaomei raised her hand to her making homora stop.

Xiaomei: i already know homura.

Homura: how did you know my name...

Xiaomei: weisz, shiki, rebecca, archer, klye , happy, pino , the humanial , and john and rodrick good to see you two

John: same here.

Rodrick: you too Xiaomei.

Kyle: you two know her?

Rodrick: yes in a way , long story.

Xiaomei: in short, they stumpled upon this planet one day.

John: let say space journery.

Archer: cool!

Weisz: is she for real?

Shiki: time Oracles are awesome!

Rebecca: the time of our arrival? … but I thought… I heard that time was frozen on this planet.

Xiaomei: the clouds and streams were still flowing...even this stars is still moving. If you look at things relatively it is stopped. The time outside this planet doesn't move. The time you spend here doesnt interference with the outer world. Meaning no matter how many years you stay here...you will pick up right where you left off if you leave.

Shiki: I don't really get it. But sounds amazing!

Kyle: complained stuff.

Xiaomei: don't think about it too hard… this is that kind of planet.

homura: we...need to find my teacher

Xiaomei: you will find her soon enough...I man you already know you will. however I cant just tell you this information for free.

Weisz: what?!

Shiki: what a cheapskate.

Rebecca: I wonder how munch it'll cost..

John: relax guys, is not money.

Xiaomei: indeed, I know the bast knowledge of the universe..the type of girl that guys like. the weather tomorrow, the miltiary secrets of each planets. I know what couple things here and there. tht is why I need an equal trade for information I'm about to give.

Em pino: of what sort?

Xiaomei: hmmm let me see...the location of 's not too ambiguous of information...the effect it will have on the hinverse...hmmmm about A level 10.

Archer and Shiki: level?

Xiaomei snap her finger then everyone fell into the "water".

Archer: woah!

Rebeeca: what's happening!

Homura: the floor has...!

Kyle: water like!

Happy: WE'RE FALLING!

John: hold on everybody!

Then they landed floor at some arena fill with bunny like peoples.

Maoyasu: what the hell ?

Rebecca: what's this ?

homura: a coliseum ?

Wesiz: who are these guys …

em pino: the people of this planet

Sam: i think there bunnies

Proto: i a lot of them wanna party out

Xiaomei: I know the past, present, and future...since I know what will happen , I'm very bored .That is why I put a limit on my ability to know.

She show a heart on her iris, blush and drooling.

Xiaomei: THIS IS A BATTLE TO VICTORY! body against body! where blood and sweat will be spilled! it's too tasty not know which will be victorious.

Klye: damn! She's becoming a different person now?!

Archer: talk about a battleholic.

Furaito:(turn at john and Rodrick) is she always like this?

John: when it come to fighting to entertain her bordness.

Rodrick: then yes.

Weisz: her personality sure changed.

Rebecca: yeah, it's scary.

Xiaomei: yes! the results of battle are the one thing I don't know! that's why it fired me up! so fired up I'm burning! it's time to battle! battle, battle, battle! who will be the challanger?!

the crowed of rabbits start cheering for entertainment.

Xiaomei: oops...that's an answer I do know.

Shiki: wait a minute. I have no idea what's going on.

Xiaomei: what! You **are** slow on the uptake, aren't you? One of your party and one of my warriors are going to have a **battle!** right here! and if you win, I'll answer our question!

Archer: not like we have a choice but it is fun.

Shiki: oh okay.

Homura: if that case, I'll-

Shiki: I'll do it !

Homura: but...

Shiki: ALRIGHT! I FEEL LIKE I WANT TOO LET LOOSE JUST LEAVE IT TO ME! (Stretch his arm)

Weisz: dont lose!

Rebecca: shiki! Go get' em!

Happy: but… if you don't know the outcome of this battle then you don't know the complete future?

Xiaomei: The future is split into many possiblties. I see the future where you win or lose the future isn't set in stone. The future can be change. I love this phrase remember that.

Rebecca: it seems like it's useful just for her to not know the out come.

Em pino: confirmed she's one of convince.

Homura: shiki, this is to find my...

Shiki: (grab the headband) yeah, but we're trying to find my friend, too!

Homura: friend? 

Shiki:(remove the headband) if she's witch, sister, archer's dad and hermit's team, then she's friends with me too, right?

Xiaomei: yes… shiki will fight. I already knew this much. (out of tought) and now! I present to the challenger in this fight, shiki! and his opponent, the almighty steel-skinned warrior from the planet zorg… METAL BOGEY!

then so shiki is fighting against a metal man robot ,he won the challenge by his ether gear, rebeeca against a boxing guy, a bale to defeat him but a bit difficult and up next is weisz as he fighting against fleet footed highway dog man who ran super fast all around the place but weisz use em pino to shut down and defeated him.

archer: i guess i'm next.

Xiaomei: yes! YES! MORE! MORE!

Archer: okay who am I gonna face?

Xiaomei: oh you'll be surprise

they heard footstep as coming out of the hallway from the entrance, this shocked absolute to archer, sam,kikku, and the humanals girls as well. A Man that almost like archer ,except humangear ears like, orange eyes, a white high collared jacket with blue line, black shirt, black gloves, brown pants ,red and white shoes, a red scarf.

Archer: … d-dad?

Archer's dad: archer, is so good to see you , look how big you are, kikku and the girls. Is great to see you as well.

Kikku: (turn to Xiaomei) where did you find him!?

Xiaomei: you see i met archer's dad once as i ask of a humangear, i know the event happen. So i have a key to transfer his data and sub conscious into a new rebuilt body. He was out like a coma until he wakes up. So i filled in nozomo to know everything.

Nozomo: and it's surprising.

He then turn to look at shiki which he remembers him.

Nozomo: hey hey! You must be zig's grandson!

Shiki: so you do know ziggy!

Nozomo: of coruse I know him! Him and i are brothers!

Everyone: WHAT?!

Nozomo: yeah and edens zero's enforcer but mostly engineer.

Rebecca: I see.

Archer: wait if you two are brothers?

Shiki: and that means.

Archer and shiki looked each other.

Archer and shiki WE'RE SIBLINGS?!

Kyle: woah.

Nozomo: archer, i hope you show me what you got along your ether gear.

Archer: w-well, I don't know i can-

Nozomo: is like a spar and beside show me your best shot.

Archer: okay.

Nozomo then pull out what looks like a break driver but it's red and silvery gray.

Archer: what the?

Weisz: a driver belt?

Homura: how?

The humagear place the driver onto his waist so it can wrap around his waist, then he pull out a progrise key that looks like jump but it's dark blue.

KAMEN RIDER!

Nozomo:(strike a ichigo pose) Henshin! (he put it in driver belt)

Instead of a warning sound, it's a techno rock music. Then came out of the ground is a big dark blue metallic grasshopper jump around then a dark blue wind around along with purple electric . then nozomo pulled the lever in order the progerise key to open it.

**CYCLONE RISE ! ROCKING HOPPER! TYPE- 1!**

then a hurricane formed around him and the large grasshopper till it broke to pieces as formed a suit on him then now a kamen rider. Dark blue armored chestplate on the legs and white line armor piece and hemlet almost ichigo but different as purple eyes and got his scarf still, white shoulder pads and black suit.

?: (rolled his neck while placing his hand on it) kamen rider…. Ichi-gaia.

Archer: woah nice, my turn!

He pulled out his zero one driver and place it on his driver and pull out the jump progrise key. Archer then press the butten then place it onto the right side of the driver's face.

**JUMP! AUTHORISE!**

Then from Archer's ship the yellow grasshopper jumped out of it and landed behind the clown b-cuber.

archer: henshin! (slide the progrise key into the driver)

**PROGRISE! TOBIA GA RISE! RISING HOPPER! A jump to the sky turns to a rider kick.**

he transformed into zero one, the two riders stared at each other waiting for one of them to move, then they charging in to each other throwing fist to fist. Ichigata easily dodging zero one's kicks and block the fist ,he push him as everybody shocked, when ichigata zoom in very fast of a dark blue blur along his red scarf glow. Hitting zig zag around zero one, making him stumble till he appeared in front of zero one, and punch him as he stumble to the ground and getting back up.

Zero one: gah, you still got it dad.

Ichigata: yep and Xiaomei told me you got some girlfriends, that's my boy!

Zero one: dad!

Ichigata: show me what you got!

Zero one: very well! (pull out the shark prgoerse key)

**FANG!**

he lower it to his belt

**AUTHORISE!**

Then a metallic shark swim around as zero one put it in his belt since replace his zero one progerise key with it.

**PROGRISE!**

Then the mettalic split as formed an armor merged to zero one. His mask helmet split in half to let A shark helmet mask with purple eyes visor, his zero one shoulder pads become fin blade forarem, shark chestplate and shoulder pads. This amaze and made kaiyo blush.

**ROUNDABOUT CHOMP! BITING SHARK! Fangs that can chomps through concrete. **

Zero one: fang's for letting me change.

Zero one charged at him, as they throw punches at each other then dodging each punches and kicks as zero one back away and ichigata took his son's Attache Calibur.

Zero one: what the? Hey!

Ichigata: you got the shark, but how about this?

Everybody see he pull out a penguin progerise key then pressed it.

**HURRICANE!**

Rebecca and weisz: penguin?

Zero one: better act fast! (press the belt)

**BITING IMPACT!**

Ichigata: not fast enough! (attach the penguin key to the attach calibur)

**PROGRISE KEY CONFORMED, REATY TO UTALISE, PENGUINS ABILITY!**

The two rider charge in as ichigata got the sword ready and zi o have blue like blade forarem they jump slash each other.

**BITING IMPACT! ****バイティングインパク****!**

**STORMING KABAN SLASH!**

The two rider stumble but got up.

Ichigata: not bad son.

Zero one: you too dad. But just getting started!

He pull out a lion progierse key then press it.

**BURST!**

He scan the belt.

**AUTHORISE!**

He attach it to his driver then his armor fhisted around and a hot reddish lion armor attached to his chest and shoulder pads and mask helmet.

**FIERCE BOMBING ANIMAL! DYNAMITING LION! A beautiful explosive force like fireworks.**

He charge in throwing each of the explosion but as ichigata zig zag then he pull out a panda progierse key he press Then use an attache shotgun.

**SEARCH!**

He then attach it to his attache shotgun and clocked it

**PROGRISE KEY CONFORMED, READY TO UTALISE, PANDA ABILITY**

Zero one press the key on his left. 

**BURST IMPACT!**

He charge in to jump up to sent multiple tnt energy but ichigata work fast to point his attache shotgun at it.

**DYNIMATE IMPACT! ****ダイナマイティングインパク****!**

**SEARCHING KABAN SHOOTING!**

Then a big explosion as zero one see his dad now close as ichigata press the button.

**ROCKING SPARK! ****ロッキングスパーク****!**

He zig zag as everything slow motion till he punching zero one multiple times and everything back to normal as an explosion.

Zero one drop to the ground as turn back to archer but he hiss and getting up.

Archer: (chuckle a bit) that's pack a punch, you think quick.

Ichigata: hmm, you did good.

Archer: but, (shaking off the pain, white burst white flame) i wont give up! Even if i wont do it alone! I'm gonna go all out i can, even my life and humangear's life depending on it!

Ichigata: _could this be? He using overdrive! That's my son. _

He start to transform and Archer was covered in black-indago and gray his foream, chest , legs , he has insect wings, his helmet has blue eyes and long antennas.

Kikku and archer's girls blush supernova and start steaming out of there heads.

archer: nice.

ichigata: my turn.

he unleashed a wisp aura of spiritual aura that color white and blue, his eyes are now green and white streaks on his forearms and scarf.

**SPIRIT CYCLONE UNLEASHED! Willpower of the soul.**

Archer: y-you have an ether gear?

Ichigata: your human Oldman, he transfer it to me, it called "Spirutal Will".

Archer: if we do this, in rider and ether, find by me.

**JUMP! AUTHORISE!**

Archer: henshin! (press the button)

**PROGRISE! TOBIA GA RISE! RISING HOPPER! A jump to the sky turns to a rider kick.**

He transformed into zero one again but his eyes turn as his chestplate is black-indigo with flames as and along his eyes visor turn blue

**ETHER GEAR! OVERDRIVE HOPPER! The enhance power to increase for a jump.**

The two rider burst in zig zag around so fast punching and kicking very fast even dodging each other kicks and stricks.

Rebecca: amazing!

Wesiz: damn! there way faster then that dog!

Happy: I can't see which way they go!

Homura: such power...

Shiki: awesome! Go archer!

Kikku: you can do it!

Zero one creating a flame circle as he made a metal flame blade and grab back his attach caliber to zig zag slashes around ichigata then punch him to the flame circle.

Zero one: time to finished this! (press on his key)

**EITHER IMPACT!**

Then he do a double spin burst in flames and metal patterns to deliver a white flame kick.

**EITHER IMPACT ****どちらの影響も！**

Burst explosion as ichigata fall down turn back to nozomo and zero one back to archer as he fall down a bit.

Archer: woah, that gonna take a while to get use too.

Kikku walked up to him and steadied him and carried them.

Nozomo:(got up) whew, that was good.

Kikku: you was great archy!

Archer: thanks, that new form blows me away.

Kikku: yeah.

Kaiyo: it was so amazing and awesome he try my biting shark, he look so good in it!

Adeera: and me as well.

Moyasu: meh, he could've use mine instead.

Adeera: hmph, jealous that my explosive is far superior?

Moyasu: shut up!

Adeera: bite me!

Kikku notice she holding archer not in her hands, she looked at Penelope sitting on her knees let archer's head rested on her lap and petting his hair.

Kikku: Hey! He's mine!

Penelope: but he needs to rest, and i must make sure he's comfort and healed. 

Kikku: grrr no fair!

Kyle: looks like I'm next

Xiaomei: i know you wanna see to test your strength from your training! So i gave you the opportunity!

Then came in is 10 different magias. Berotha Magia, Kuehne Magia, Ekal Magia, Neohi Magia, Onycho Magia, Vicarya Magia, Gaeru Magia, Mammoth Magia, Dodo Magia and Arsino Magia!

Kyle: heh heh,10 of them huh ? This should be fun.

He pull his shotrise driver, wrapped it around his waist. Then he pull out his wolf progersie key and click it.

**BULLET!**

Kyle attach it to his gun.

**KAMEN RIDER! KAMEN RIDER! KAMEN RIDER!**

He raised his guns at the ten magias.

Kyle: Henshin!

He fired his gun as a single bullet started flying around.

**SHOTRISE!**

The bullet zig zag flying hitting them till hit kyle

**SHOOTING WOLF! The elevation increases as the bullet is fired.**

He transformed into vulcan, he growl charging in punching and kicking the Berotha Magia and Kuehne Magia, he quickly dodges the attack from, Ekal Magia, Neohi Magia, and Onycho Magia. He shoot each of them, he pull out his hedgehog progerise key

**REVOLER!**

He attach it to his gun

**AUTHORIZE!**

**KAMEN RIDER! KAMEN EIDER! KAMEN RIDER!**

He fired.

**SHOTRISE!**

He shoot as a greed hedgehog metallic came shoot spines to make the magias step hack and jump at vulcan to combine an armor of a green spikes chestplate , shoudler pads and spike blades forearm.

**GATLING HEDGEHOG! Infinite spines shoot towards the enemy**

He charge in shooting green spikes at Ekal Magia,Neohi Magia, and Onycho Magia many then speed around circle shooting spikes at them. He bring his attache shotgun

**ATACHE SHOTGUN!**

He put the hedgehog key in it.

**PROGRISE KEY CONFORMED, REATY TO UTALISE, HEDGEHOG ABILITY**

He point at them.

**GATTELING KABAN BUSTER! ****ガトリングカバンバスタ**

Vulcan shoots a mass of energy hedgehog quills into the air, which home in on Ekal Magia,Neohi Magia, and Onycho Magia and pierce them. Causes an explosion then he turn at the others magias left, Berotha Magia, Kuehne Magia,Vicarya Magia,Gaeru Magia,Mammoth Magia,Dodo Magia and Arsino Magia.

Vulcan: seven left, well. (pull out the spider progerise key) all of you be tangle in my web!

**TERRITORY!**

He then attach it to his gun and aims it forward.

**AUTHORIZE!**

**KAMEN RIDER! KAMEN EIDER! KAMEN RIDER!** (fired) **SHOTRISE!**

He fired a purple bullet as a purple spider came in hitting the seven magias as jump at vulcan to formed a purple chest armor, spike small blade forarem amror and a spider limbs on his back and yellow eyes.

**TRAPPING SPIDER! No one can escape it's web.**

Vulcan: come at me.

They charge in as vulcan created an electromagnetic web to webbed them trap as they got zap as they scream in pain.

He attach the spider progerise key to his attache shotgun.

Vulcan: take this!

**PROGRISE KEY CONFORMED, REATY TO UTALISE, SPIDER'S ABILITY!**

He point it chargeing at them

**TERROITY KABAN BUSTER!**

He fired another purple energy webs at Berotha Magia, Kuehne Magia,Vicarya Magia,Gaeru Magia, Mammoth Magia, Dodo Magia and Arsino Magia causes an explosion.

Vulcan: and that's that.

Xiaomei: i have one more, it just a fake hologram of it.

Came in is kamen rider horobi.

Vulcan: you...

Horobi charge in using his weapon arrow to slash him many time and use a hercule progerise key attach.

**HERCLE BEETLE! KABOON SHOOT!**

He shoot a green energy sent vulcan to the ground.

He turn back to normal.

Kyle grunt as he getting up growling in rage.

Kyle: fake or not, i will...i will not, i come this far! I'll unleashed my rage! I SWEAR TO BREAK ALL YOUR MEMBER TO PIECES!

Then a flash of light burst under his feet, black and blue and red electric dancing around him even metal pillar around him as well, as the light dimmed kyle is now wearing what looks like armor that has a Black and white wolf motif with swords on both hands, a helmet like cover his face and it have sharp teeth, long hair, his arms cover in black and white like fur but with metal line digital around it, as his sword reveal combine cannon guns and a wolf tail.

Then kyle to howl to the sky that make fangeila and the girls blush supenova, fangeila's tail wagged like crazy.

Fangeila: I CALL DIBS OF BEING ALPHA!Kyle looked at hismelf

Kyle: yes, finally but...i can do better, if The clown do it in his rider form, let's see how i can do.

He put on his shotrise belt and got his wolf progerise.

**BULLET!**

He put on his gun and raised it up.

**AUTHORIZE! KAMEN RIDER! KAMEN RIDER! KAMEN RIDER!**

Kyle: Henshin!

He shoot it.

**SHOTRISE!**

**ETHER GEAR! OVERDRIVE ALPHA WOLF SHOOTER! A Marksman Predator with fangs and claws.**

He change into his vulcan form again, but he now his white side armor got black lightning streaks and his eyes are red and now have claws.

Vulcan: heh, heh, nice.

Homura felt sparkle to see vulcan's blade gun.

Horobi shooting as vulcan zig zag dodging as hd use his sword to clashes against him in a sword dual then vulcan lightning kick him.

He throw his sword up while vulcan slash him many times and uppercut the fake horobi. Vuclan jump up to shooting him him a lot with his blade gun he caught then divekick him down.

Vulcan: time to finish this! I'll destroy you! (press the button)

**BULLET!**

Big wolfs electric came in bitten both horobi's arm to keep him still.

He throw his two gun sword up but this time, his electric keep it floating as he got his gun ready.

**ETHER SHOOTING BLAST! ****シューティングブラスト****!**

He shot a big blue, white and black lightning beam with a wolf howling, it hit horobi make a big explosion.

Vulcan walk off turn back to kyle and back to normal in his base.

Kyle: (walk to his girls) that feel munch better.

Fangeila: (hugs him) MINE! I'M HIS ALPHA!

Homura: hey! I'm his bunny!

Fangeila: I ALREADY CALLED DIBS!

Amai: no fair!

Jennet: why not me? He was awesome using gatteling.

Wida: not as awesome of terroity.

Kyle: girls girls, fangelia call dibs but you girls are my pack. Anyway my bunny your up. (petted her head) make me proud.

Homura: alright. (walk forward) it looks like it's my turn.

Shiki: GO GET'EM!

Weisz: this will be easy.

Homura: this will be practice in order to meet my teacher. There's no way I can lose.

Xiaomei: you'll be against…

Kyle: this should be interesting.

Archer: yep.

Then coming into the ring is an android had the figure of a slim woman with a dark skin tone, and long, red-colored hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a light-colored, form-fitting, and armored battle suit with green gauntlets, pauldrons, and a pair of winged boots with "E1" on her chest.

Xiaomei: since you were coming I prepared a special treat. The demon king's forth starshine valkyrie replica.

This shocked homura to her core as she is staring to the very one she is looking for during her journy with shiki, archer and they others.

Homura: t-t-teacher…

Nozomo: a fake.

Weiszla: a replica of valkyrie?

Shiki: what's a replica?

Rebecca: a duplicate or a copy.

Vatta: but i wonder if it fight like her.

Copy valkyrie: it's been a while homura...that's I would say, however it's my first time actually meeting you. Of course i share the same memories with the original. That why you were my...more correctly pupil. All the data about you likes and dislikes.

Homura start to get angry.

Homura: (glaring) This will not be forgin, no way...

Rebecca: homura.…

Homura: there's only one teacher and that's valkyrie yuna. No way there's multiple… YOU'RE MAKING A MOCKERY OF HER!

She chargs in summon her sword.

Copy valkyrie: I know all about your sword.

Homura: SHUT UP!

she swings her sword at her only to be blocked, She continue to try to slash her but the copy was too quick.

Copy valkyrie: weakness as well.

She kicked her away bur homura flipped back up, she then quickly avoid the slash.

Kyle: hmm, interesting. Her teacher is good even it is a copy.

As homura dodged her 'teachers' swings.

Homura: you aren't my teacher!

Copy Valkyrie: didn't you come here to see me?

Homura: in order to meet the real teacher!

She charge in clashes their sword ounce again.

Copy Valkyrie: pivot foot.

She make swift her foot against homura's make her fall down and the copy point her sword at her.

Copy Valkyrie: haven't you grown at all? Homura.

Weeiz: she's strong.

Adeera: this is not good.

Rebecca: can she win against her?

Kyle: (smile) sure she can.

Shiki of course she can.

Archer: she train for it

She then deliver a surprise kick.

Homura: you dropped your guard off you Fake!

However she caught her ankle.

Copy valkiyre: hmph,(throw her crash to the wall) you thought wrong!

Homura start to get up.

Try to slash her but the copy was to see quick passed her with a slash.

Rebecca: Homura!

Homura: not only… is her appearance but… her sword style is the same? You have the same strength as my teacher?

Copy Valkyrie: you're saying what your thinking again homura.

Homura didn't say a word.

Copy Valkyrie: you've never changed homura.

She tighten her hand.

Homura: its as if fighting against my real teacher. This sense of intimacy...her voice...her appearance...but isn't my teacher...my teacher.

She remembers a flashback of herself a little kid somewhere alone and surrounded by thugs, till got saved by her own teacher and introduce herself to her as a little kid who is shy and scared until trust her and remember that words gives her strength. She then charge then start to pull out her sword.

Kyle: you can do this homura.

Homura: MY TEACHER IS STRONGER! SHE'S EVEN COOLER AND KINDER THEN YOU! I WILL FIND HER! THERE'S SOMETHING I'VE GOT TO SAY TO HER!

Copy Valkyrie: that's a good step forward however, (sword locked against her)You will not win. How many times do I have to teach you about your pivot foot...

Shiki: homura!

Kyle: way to go!

Homura: (smile) did you fall for my pivot foot?

Copy Valkyrie: (shocked) it...it can't be!…

She then push her up in mid air and bring out her sword.

Copy valkiyre: this stance...

Homura: (slash while kick her to the ground) **Valkiyre's one sword...DRAGON FLASH!**

The copy start flying to the ground.

Copy valkiyre: well done.

Shao: stop right there!

Homura: if this was my real teacher...this move wouldn't work.

Kyls: nicely done!

Shiki: homura your amazing!

Copy valkiyre: you've gotten strong homura.

Homura: you are not my true teacher.… I don't need any words from you.

Then she turn back into a robot base.

Xiaomei: this is the training android, TB 7000. I lied about it being a replica of Valkyrie. The demon king's four shining star androids are all unique machines. it's not possible to duplicate them. All I really did was install Valkyrie's personality into this TB 7000, based on my own knowledge. As such…and homura should know this better than anyone…this bot is not stronger than the real valkyrie.

Archer: so it is a fake , msan the real valkiyre perhaps stronger that copy.

Sam: alright we got your amusing moment.

Proto: pronto the info.

Xiaomei: of course, a promise is a promise. (snap her finger)

The group now fall though the floor and went back to the space room.

Homura: this place.

Jennet: that was fun!

Rebecca: our clothes are back to normal.

John: nice.

Em pino: the same place we started.

Xiaomei: thank you for entertaining me for a bit.

Archer: your welcome!

Xiaomei: i will now bestow upon you some knowledge.

Kyle: finally.

Nozomo: lay it on us

Xiaomei: the whereabouts of valkyrie… have been read.

Fangelia: so what is the planet location she's in?

Xiaomei: where the light and darkness come together in a far away place. On the planets of jewels, the sun jewel… the person you're looking for will be there.

Weisz: the planet of jewels.

Kyle: oh crap not that place.  
Kikku: you know it?

Fangelka: well, it's covered with mounters of gemstones and jewels that orbits the planet and it's also a mining planet here you can find any minerals. Theirs also a person calling herself a ruler who rules there with an iron fist.

Archer: who?

Kyle: this one name crimson lady and that planet is in the Sakura Cosmos, and is far away from Mildian.

Archer: i see, is good to have you back dad.( hug him)

Nozomo: great to be back kid.

Homura: my teacher there...why would my teacher been in a place like this?

Kyle: we're about to find out.

Shiki: our destination is set! let's all go!

Then the group walk to the door

Xiaomei: just wait a minute.

Shiki: oh! My bad, thanks for helping us out!

Xiaomei: no… it is I who should be thanking you. Thank you for the moments. For all the fun you've provided, let me impart to you another piece of my knowledge.

Shikk and archer: we don't need it.

Weisz: just a second, maybe it could be the numbers to win the lottery.

Xiaomei: for all the fun you've provided, let me impart to you another piece of my knowledge, it's about mother who you seek. Mother does exist somewhere in the vast universe. the power to read time. I received from that very mother.

Wesiz: seriously.

Rebeccca: do you...know even where she is?

Xiaomei: no… I sadly do not. In exchange for these powers, I lost the ability a knowledge of where she is.

Em pino: have you ever met mother Xiaomei?

Xiaomei: it would appear as i have

Happy: were you reborn when you met mother?

Xiaomei: fufu… reborn once again… certainly, as it was called such here. Mother is this universes' biggest sorcerer. It is said there is no wish that mother cannot grant.

Wesiz: you can wish for anything?

Em pino: I want...to become human!

Wesiz: I want to be rich!

Rebecca: I want to be a famous b cubers!

Happy: have a lot of fish!

Archer: I'll be the funny man ever and show humangear is peaceful!

Kyle: I'll show I'm the protecer, that i guide helper by my friends and family at my side!

Shiki: mother's amazing!

Xiaomei: and so many people have sought after mother. There are many battles ahead in your path to reach mother. Please be diligent in ensuring no evil reaches the steps of mother.

Shiki: we wont lose to anyone, until we reach to mother.

Archer: and if anyone gonna defeat evil, is gonna be us!

She made an amusing smile.

**Timeskip **

the Edens zero crew is now having a little snaking party even witch, ivery and hermit is so shocked and surprise to see nozomo.

Hermit: nozo.

Nozomo: long time no see.

Ivery then punch his head.

Nozomo: (rub his head) ow! Come on ivy what's that for?!

Ivery: YOU JUST DISAPPEARED YOU ASSHOLE!

Nozomo:(raised his hands up in defense)s-sorry! I-i was taking care of my boy! And yes i know i died after i protected him! But i didn't have a choice!

Ivery: THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE TO GO OFF!

Ivery chasing nozomo as he started running for his life.

Nozomo: you did the same! You was missing too!

Ivery: YOUR THE ONE WHO DID IT FIRST YOU FUCKING ASS! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU AGAIN!

Nozomo: hermy! Do something!

Hermit: (sitting on archers lap) your on your own.

Witch: I'll help.

Witch hold ivery as she calm down

Ivery: fine i forgive you, just dont scared me, you jerk.

Nozomo: anyway son, i like to introduce you to your new mother!

Archer: NEW MOTHER?!

Nozomo: yep! Come out Ava!

Came out is a beautiful young woman with short orange hair , green eyes , same skin like archer ,humangear ears. Wears blue jeans, black shoes, a white blouse long sleeeves show the shoulder but underneath a black tanktop.

Archer: ...mom?

Ava look at him and smile, she hugged her son.

Ava: my baby boy, look how much you've grown.

Archer: mom, i...i remember.

Nozomo: she put her a safe place of a stastic pod. I didnt want those bastards to get her and when i revived i found her..

Ava: hehe your funny my baby boy , I'm so proud of you and i hope you clean your face.( rubbing his cheeks)

Archer: (whine) mom! Not in front of my friends!

Kikku: (giggles) how cute

Rebecca: i agree

Ava detecting girlfriends as she look at archer's girls.

Ava: (have a glint in her iris) archer there your girlfriends?

Archer: huh yeah?

Ava: (grow a devil smile) hold on a second you too kyle.

She got the progerise keys of Panda, Giraffe, penguin, stag beetle, whale, penguin and horsecrab

Kyle: hey.

Archer: what you doing with those?

Ava: I have sticky fingers.

She walk off to the big door.

Archer: oh no, don't tell me she gonna….

Kikku: make humanimal, yep.

Archer: (ran after her) mom wait!

Archer went inside to see mom put it in the machine

Archer: mom what you doing?!

Ava: no~thing~.

Archer: mom no!

Ava:( pouted her cheeks) i see, you don't want me to be happy of grandchildren in the future even they help your funny ideas.

Archer stop as he heard the funny video ideas, as ava hidden deivlish smirking.

Archer: I'm listening, go on.

Ava: those girls will help you of your funyn video, after all i did my sense of humor as a number one comedy humangear online of jokes and puppet tricks known as "the Gal Gear of humor". So munch of my best books as i still got it no matter how it is.

Archer: what?! No way! They say on video she is the biggest b cuber clown, so many viewers, merch and everywhere she a biggest top comedian there is of making people go LOL?! That was you?!

Ava: yep, I even make people snot out milk from there noses.

Archer: oh, my, god, i watch that video! It was hit! Even random drinks out of their nose.

Ava: how else you got it from?

Archer: i see, okay you win! Put those in!

Ava: and i have another idea of funny video, animation of puppets and toys living a crazy and normal style.

Archer: wait, can the rest join?

Ava: yep.

Archer: quick put them in! (he see his mom put the progerise keys in the machine) i better get the suit , (grin) cuz is time to get, funny as ever.


End file.
